Hogwarts
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Serie de escenas de distintas parejas de Hetalia en el universo Harry Potter. Es lo que les faltaba además... poder hacer magia.
1. Germán Smidtch y Romulus Vargas

**Disclaimer:** _Hey! Roro, que sigues saliendo en nuestros disclaimers despues de tanto tiempo. Y besitos a Himaruya también_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, digo, el profesor Germán Schmidt sube las escaleras hacia el despacho del director con su absoluta y completa cara de asco. Romulus Vargas está en su despacho, leyendo algo mientras juega distraídamente con la varita entre los dedos, haciéndola dibujar en otro papel sin prestar atención.

Germán se baja de las escaleras y le busca en este MULADAR que tiene como oficina, pensando que tiene demasiadas más cosas de las que debería. Y lo peor es que el director no está sentado a la mesa, está envuelto en una manta hipermega gruesa en el alfeizar de la ventana.

— _Professor_ Vargas?

—¡Aquíii! —se oye el grito a lo lejos y algo se le cae por la ventana, creo que una vela. Se abalanza para mirar que no le caiga a nadie en la cabeza y la detiene antes de que llegue al suelo con un hechizo.

—¿Algún día vas a organizar este sitio? —protesta, moviéndose entre cosas y tirando un objeto raro al suelo, haciéndola añicos. Hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Está organizado! —se ríe y se tropieza con algo del suelo que parece ser un montón de pergaminos que se desparraman aún más. Estoy segura que tiene más de una varita porque siempre las pierde/se le rompen usándolas como no se debe/o como sí se debe.

—Qué va a estar organizado, por el amor de dios —desaparece lo que ha roto moviendo un poco la mano.

—No finjas que no es en parte tu culpa por casi ahogarme en todos esos papeleos aburridos y burocráticos —mueve un par de cosas de sitio en un realmente infructífero intento de pelear contra la entropía.

—Yo no te hago hacer nada, sólo cumplo con los requerimientos del ministerio —trata de sentarse... Y otra vez desaparece una pila de cosas de una silla.

—Ñañañaña —le imita burlonamente y encuentra un té que estaba tomándose... puede que hace dos horas, puede que hace tres semanas. Nadie nunca lo sabrá. En cualquier caso está frío, así que lo calienta con un hechizo sencillo y se vuelve a él, sonriendo feliz por su buena suerte con este descubrimiento.

—Tenemos un problema... Otra vez.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —se apoya en algo que puede ser un escritorio... o puede no serlo, es imposible saberlo debajo de los papeles, aunque tiene toda la pinta, aun con su manta por encima de los hombros y la taza de té entre sus manos... y le mira dejando de sonreír tanto.

—Estoy tentado a pedirte que adivines —se sienta y cruza las piernas, sacando de los bolsillos una rara pipa y señalándola con su varita hasta que empieza a sacar un extraño humo del color exacto de sus ojos. Se la lleva a los labios.

El director sonríe un poco de lado, tomándose eso como un reto y le mira fijamente a los ojos dispuesto a usar la legerimancia. Germán frunce el ceño y se concentra, dispuesto a evitarlo a toda costa.

Todos hacemos los ojos en blanco con este par.

—Dije adivinar, ya sabes que eso no funciona conmigo.

Romulus no responde, insistiendo sin dejar de sonreír. Y le rechazan más seriamente aun, sonrojándose un poco. El latino se humedece los labios insistiendo y le sale un poco de sangre de la nariz por el esfuerzo.

—Pero qué necedad la tuya... —protesta y se le bota la vena de la frente.

El director se relame la sangre de la nariz, haciendo más fuerza. Y ya que estamos, deja de intentarlo de golpe, haciendo que sea el sajón el que caiga de golpe dentro de sus pensamientos, como cuando dos personas tiran de una cuerda hacia lados opuestos y uno la suelta de golpe. Se apresura a imaginarse alguna idea extremadamente explicita entre ellos dos para que sea lo que vea en su mente.

—Ugh! Rom! —protesta el alemán sin desviar la mirada, tratando de pensar en algo pero sabiendo perfectamente que no hay manera de ocultarlo especialmente si el romano piensa en... guarradas.

Y él se muere de la risa porque además lo ha hecho a propósito, tomándose su té con tranquilidad.

—Eso es TRAMPA —protesta Germán aún más sonrojado.

—¡No hay absolutamente ninguna trampa!

—¡Es completa trampa!

—¿Qué tiene de tramposo? —se acerca más a él, apoyando un pie en la silla donde está sentado.

—Que no juegas limpio y me distraes con guarradas.

—Veeeeenga, relájate un poco, ¿qué tan urgente es eso tan malo que pasa? —se levanta y se le sienta en la falda.

—E-Estoy re-relajado... ¡Rom! ¡Quítate! Qué tal que alguien... ¡La chi-chimenea!

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien por ahí? —se le acerca más y va a darle un beso en la barbilla.

— _Nein!_ Quiero que no vayan a vernos si alguien mete la cabeza por ahí, ¿al menos está cerrada?

—Claro —le mordisquea un poco... y la verdad es que no tiene ni idea.

—No te creo ni un... Poco. ¿Qué pasa si sube un a-alumno?

A decir verdad hay una protesta general de todos los cuadros del despacho... aunque no todos se van, para ser sinceros al respecto. Germán aprieta los ojos con eso, gracias por recordarnos que los cuadros...

—Que tendrá un bonito espectáculo antes de ser recibido... —susurra en su cuello mientras una mano ya está buscando bajo la túnica.

Había olvidado el poco control que tiene Germán ante Romulus. El mago alemán intenta, de verdad que lo hace, hacer un hechizo para inmovilizar al romano...

Créeme que hay además un par de hechizos de los que Rowling nunca escribió pero que Romita se sabe perfectamente... de esos que se encuentran en los libros de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, no sólo por peligrosos... que ayudan a la causa, a pesar de que sí acaba cayendo ante el _petríficus totalus_ del sajón.

— _Verdammt_ —sisea entre dientes porque ahora además ni siquiera va a terminar lo empezado...

Pues no, pero otro Romulus, en albornoz, entra al despacho tranquilamente viniendo de uno de los baños de profesores con un cepillo de dientes en la boca. Porque sí, para eso utiliza el giratiempo. Me pregunto... Cuantos Romulusus...

No lo sé… No lo sé… Ugh, odio infinito.

De todos modos, este recién llegado le pone el giratiempo en el cuello, le despetrifica y lo manda al pasado para que pueda darse un baño mientras lee la burocracia aburrida. Le sonríe a Germán y se quita el cepillo de dientes de la boca.

—Justo a tiempo.

—Te DETESTO —ya encontramos por qué lo hace, suelta con un gemidito además deteniéndose las regiones vitales—. ¿Cuántas versiones de ti hay hoy?

—Tiendes a confundirme con conceptos como "hoy" cuando hablamos de viajes en el tiempo —mirada directa a las regiones vitales del sajón—. Oh, ¡llevo esperando por esto dos horas de baño!

—Esperando dos horas de baño... —protesta levantándose.

—Vale, vale, dos horas cuarenta minutos... los primero veinte me he resuelto la mayor parte del problema solo —levanta las manos en gesto de rendición.

—¡Estábamos hablando del problema, no haciendo estas cosas! —se arregla ahí debajo dándole la espalda—. Y hubiera sido mejor INVITARME al baño después de arreglar el problema en vez de esto.

—Aún podemos ir a mi cuarto a resolver ese otro problema —cejas cejas. Germán se pellizca el puente de la nariz y traaaaata de relajarse—. Dependiendo de cuál sea el problema que quieres resolver primero.

—¿Podríamos CENTRARNOS en el problema principal?

—Está bien, está bien —se ríe dejando el cepillo de dientes por ahí, en su taza de té vacía y yendo a un armario a por un pijama.

—¿Qué haces?

—Vestirme mientras te escucho —se quita el albornoz sin ningún pudor.

—¡Romulus! —protesta sacando su varita con rapidez y moviéndola para ponerle otra vez el albornoz y transfigurarlo en una túnica larga y sobria... Justo esas que suele tener él y de las que no tiene NI UNA el romano. El moreno se mira a sí mismo y hace un sonido de protesta—. Un poco de DECENCIA.

—Pero no hace falta que esto sea feo —busca una de sus varitas en algún lado y se hace la túnica corta y sin mangas en un estilo muy romano antiguo—. ¿Vas a explicarme lo que ha pasado o no?

—¡No es feo! Y no puedes usar una túnica corta —movimiento de varita, sonrojado—. Además ya lo has visto.

—¿Lo he visto? —decide dejarlo por la paz, para adelantar en la conversación un poco, porque le apetece más lo que viene luego.

—¿No neceabas con la legerimancia para ver eso? —pregunta volviendo a sentarse.

—Ah, no. Eso fue para meterte las ideas adecuadas en la mente.

El sajón le fulmina un poco y carraspea, recogiendo su pipa del suelo y volviendo a prenderla.

—Los Kirkland... —se aclara la garganta y desvía la mirada porque en realidad... No había ningún problema TAN grave. Y esto era más un... Pretexto.

—¿Ajaaa? —empieza desde ya a imaginarse la gran urgencia del problema.

—Han vuelto a poner de cabeza la enfermería, creo que necesitan un correctivo serio.

—¿Te parece que enfrentarse a la furia de la enfermera no es lo bastante serio? —levanta las cejas porque para ser sinceros esa mujer le da un poco de miedo.

— _Nein_ , no es suficiente

—Bien, yo les castigaré. Mándamelos aquí cuando les veas.

— _Nein_ , no es eso lo que te estoy pidiendo, no necesito que tú los castigues... De hecho tú no sabes castigar —ojos en blanco.

—¿Entonces? —ni siquiera discute a ello.

—Entonces... Te estoy informando que voy a castigarlos —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? —se relame los labios porque tiene algo sexy el sajón castigando gente.

—Pensaba en un castigo tradicional. Azotes —tan serio e inocente.

Hay un leve movimiento de las cejas del moreno, alzándose una única vez como si el azote acabara de recibirlo él mismo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño un poco ante la CARA.

—Eh... creo que no es la mejor de las ideas, definitivamente —responde carraspeando y sonrojándose un poco.

—¡Estás pensando una guarrada! —le acusa. El director se sonroja más y se ríe tontamente, atrapado.

—¡Noooo!

—¡Es un CASTIGO! ¡Y no es ASÍ! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

—De todos modos ya no se usan los castigos físicos contra... los alumnos.

—Pues no entiendo por qué... no es como que uno haya crecido con traumas —¿no le quieres decir de una vez que te azote porque te gusta? O mejor, quizás, que te gustaría azotarle.

—En cualquier caso, el problema suelen ser las quejas de los padres, así que más vale que ni lo pienses si no quieres tener que recibir luego tú unos cuantos...

—Que padre se va a quejar y... Espera, ¿qué?

—Si les haces algo malo a los alumnos, tendremos que castigarte a ti también, ¿no te parece? —sonríe e inclina la cabeza.

—Tú... ¿Vas a castigarme a mí...? —levanta una ceja ahora no seguro de haber entendido las cosas bien... Parpadea... Le mira a los ojos...

—Ese es mi trabajo —se encoge de hombros y se acerca a él.

—Trabajo en el que no tengo idea de por qué te han puesto... Seguramente te acostaste con alguien —se cruza de brazos, como siempre, tremendamente envidioso.

—Porque se me da mejor entender a las personas que impartir conocimientos —responde y vuelve a sentársele en la falda, exacto como estaba hace un rato.

—Y por eso hay que aguantarte como jefe de todo el mundo y venirte a pedir permiso para hacer cosas —se cruza de brazos y traga saliva, un poco más relajado ya de sus regiones vitales... Pero no mucho.

—Eso sirve para que los profesores podáis tener... sólo un pequeño castigo conmigo en privado cuando se os ocurren métodos drásticos en vez de un castigo público serio —palmadita en ellas, un poco bestiecita.

Da un saltito y frunce el ceño, empujándole un poco porque por lo que veo ni en un _cross over_ de HP sirve para que Germán no se indigne. Romulus se ríe, dejándose empujar.

—Eres... Imposible. Y no quiero saber cómo castigas a los OTROS profesores, pero a mí NO vas a castigarme JAMÁS.

El latino le besa en algún punto propicio de la frase. ¿En la segunda A del jamás? Puede que antes. Germán cierra los ojos y, tristemente, se lo COME en el beso de manera tremendamente distinta a lo que se esperaría.

Y aprovechando la varita en sus manos, Romulus usa los últimos instantes de pensamiento racional para deshacerle la ropa en polvo... que se desmenuza como papel quemado al viento.

Suena como cae la varita al suelo. Pero las "otras varitas" no van hacia abajo precisamente. No, en lo absoluto. De hecho, es que el que se va a arriba del escritorio es Romulus con Germán encima.

Y el sajón dice que le da lo mismo que se caigan las cuarenta y seis cosas que están en el escritorio y que Romulus se entierre nosequé en su espalda. Sospecho además que los cuadros hacen diversas exclamaciones...

¿Veis? ¿Veis por qué es imposible que el despacho esté ordenado? Es culpa de Germán y sus impetuosidades... juntas de trabajo ¡HA! Y luego aun le riñe y todo eso, ¡Si será cínico!

¡Esto es culpa de Romulus! ¡Él y su continua seducción a mi INOCENTE Germanito que solo ha buscado subir a hablar con él en un ambiente de sana camaradería!

¡Anda yaaaaa! Si ha sido Germán el que ha PEDIDO expresamente empezar con esto yendo a ver a Romulus.

Quería también un poco de juego de rol de crossover, sexo con hechizooooos. No sabía qué era lo que había sucedido tan malo. Sexo con hechizos en el despacho del directoooor.

Odia que sea el directooor. No le inspira esto para nada *lo mira de reojo mientras tiene sexo guarro con el director sobre el escritorio...* Ehm...

Ya claro... se nota.

Aunque una parte de su cerebro… Está dándome la lata. Con que... Quizás AHORA MISMO con su estúpido giratiempo está tirándose a otra persona...

Nah, se está dando un baño. Se lo ha dicho. De hecho, incluso podría entrar otro Romulus y tirárselo entre los dos.

Puede haber otros cuatro Romulus y estarse tirando a la vez a todos los profesores mientras, a la vez, está teniendo una junta con el ministerio. Y luego sentirse súper disperso y cansado… Por eso duerme en horarios muy raros.

Y tener entonces días que duran horas. Puede que haya un Romulus durmiendo.

Germán protesta, que por eso llega tarde a todas partes, es muy difícil saber qué hora es. Incluso qué día es. El sajón le castiga el Giratiempo. Y que no proteste, no sabes usarlo, Romulus. No estás enfocado en nada y... El que mucho abarca poco aprieta.

Claro que sabe usarlo, es lo mejor que tiene. NO, tiene días de demasiadas horas y con demasiada gente. Vive en un universo paralelo en que un día es toda una vida.

¿Y eso qué?

Eso reduce la importancia de cada cosa que hace cada día.

—Esto que para mí es importante del día de hoy, para ti se diluye en las diez mil actividades de un día eterno que has vivido setecientas veces... —explica Germán en el _après le_ , acariciándole un poco el pelo con suavidad.

—No importa en qué día lo he vivido, también es importante para mí.

—¿Y por qué tienes que vivirlo hoy otra vez y no mañana como el resto de nosotros?

—No es lo que hago contigo el problema, si no el trabajo aburrido.

—Llegas al final del día y no lo has hecho... Así que has de volver al principio e intentar hacerlo pero no te enfocas y de nuevo no lo haces, así que... Vueeelves a empezar...

—Exacto.

—Vas a volverte loco así... Con toda la razón no tienes idea nunca de los horarios de nada —le mira de reojo—. Vives en tu propio mundo.

Romulus le besa y el germano se lo devuelve, acariciándole la cara con suavidad. Porque sí lo hace, pero hace lo que puede y la mayoría de las veces consigue llegar a todo sin más problema, aunque tenga que trabajar las mismas horas que duerme y eso lo haga parecer mucho más cansado y mayor de lo que es.

Germán se separa un poco del beso, aun con la mano en su mejilla y le mira a los ojos.

—Tengo una idea...

El moreno le mira a los ojos.

—Ven por mí todos los días y vamos los dos atrás todo el día... Te ayudaré a sacar el trabajo aburrido si me prometes que tendrás días más normales.

Romulus sonríe agradecido por ello, aunque no creo que lo consigas del todo... ni tampoco tiene días tan complicados siempre. Hufflepuff tenía que ser Germán.

Le revuelve un poco más el pelo, cierra los ojos y ahora le besa él. Romulus se ríe, devolviéndole el beso y pensando que no cree que trabajen demasiado de todos modos pero sí va a aceptar.

Ya es bastante que pida abiertamente que vaya por él todos los días (Pequeñas victorias). Porque sí te quiere el muchacho, aunque yo intente convencerle de lo contrario. Y Romulus le quiere de vuelta, tal vez en esta historia sí que se acueste sólo con él.

Germán le aprieta del todo contra sí y creo que va a hacerle de nuevo el amor. Aunque flirtee con las otras profes, puede que acostarse propiamente... ¡¿Prácticamente los únicos dos hombres adultos en toda la escuela y son gays?! Vale... Bastante acercado a la realidad.

Puede entonces que no sea Pornogwarts, aunque insisto en los flirteos. Germán dice que vale, que donde firma. Vale, entonces vale, no hay problema.

(Aunque Brittania ya está protestando por lo bajo porque ella quería jugar a la magia con Romulus el dire). Es que no es justo que uséis a Brittaniaaaaaa. Romulus, eres víctima de tu propio destino.

(Y yo soy mala con Germán. Sí, a lo mejor Brittania puede jugar con Escandinavia, maestro de... algo. De runas, por ejemplo. Y aun flirtear con el director.)

Van a terminar siendo amantes, no te creo que Romulus consiga no besarla. Un beso no es nadaaaa. Los chicos juegan a besarse con la botella.

Huy, ya empiezan las líneas dudosas.

Además... La pregunta es... ¿Brittania es realmente madre de los Kirkland? Sí. Porque si no, puede que ella tenga incluso más problemas con cierto alumno.

Ah, si son madre e hijo, nada entonces. ¡Deja de incentivar esa relacioooooón! Porque si no son madre hijo... Sí que va a tener problemas. De hecho, es que si son madre hijo, Escocia NO va a ser el consentido.

No es mi culpa, es España que se ha asustado porque le he dicho que Romanito está en primero con Veneciano.

El problema es que si no son Madre-hijo, Brittania va a tener que conseguir que Escocia le tenga la consideración. De hecho secretamente Brittania estaba un poco desconsolada. Creo que puede vivir sin Romulus pero no sin sus hijos.

Entonces nada de ese rollo… Bélgica respira.

* * *

 _La verdad, esperaba más revuelo en esta época por lo de Harry Potter..._ _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	2. Alfred Jones e Iván Braginsky

Gales pregunta si ya es su turno, ¿por qué no? ¿O eso o quieres analizar la muy interesante relación entre el buscador de _Gryffindor_ y el de _Slytherin_? Gales dice que ya hemos analizado todo lo analizable a esa relación, que es su turno.

Aunque Alfred piensa en qué tan _awesome_ podrían ser los partidos. En realidad no pasaba nada más que estaba arriba en el hospital y con trabajos podía llevar una. Pues imagino que Iván vuela bastante bien... Con la paridad que llevan seguro están totalmente empatados.

Como siempre, Alfred más rápido, Iván más ágil. Y los dos más o menos igual de fuertes y temerarios.

De hecho, hay que admitir que deben hacer los partidos mucho más interesantes. Iván el _psycho_ persiguiendo a Alfred por tooooodo _Hogwarts_. Y Alfred HISTÉRICO "Deja de seguirme _FREAK_!".

E Iván llegando y sentándose a su lado en clase, si se cambia de sitio, Iván también. Y yendo a verle desde la grada en los entrenamientos. Y Alfred escondido en la sala común de _Gryffindor_ porque si va a la biblioteca o al comedor, también se le sienta al lado.

Y el día que hacen las pruebas para buscador de _Slytherin_... ahí se presenta el _psycho_. Yendo a buscarle después de clase a las clases que no hacen juntos. Iván a modo SÚPER _psycho_.

Pobre niño. Me pregunto si consiguen algún día... Liberar tensión.

El día que el profe de Astronomía los pone a hacer un trabajo juntos. ¿Y terminan besuqueándose en la torre de astronomía? A lo mejor, no lo sé.

Tampoco me molesta que sea tensión no resuelta. Eso... Va a hacer que Alfred tenga un ataque de nervios.

Es que me imagino, Iván esperándole fuera del aula de Encantamientos (él acabando de tener Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas al otro maldito lado del castillo). _Dafaq_ , además se debe saber todos sus horarios.

—Hay que hacer el trabajo de Astronomía —sonrisa de tiburón. Creo que se lo han puesto como... hace dos horas.

— _What_?! ¡Pero si es para dentro de dos semanas, _psycho_!

— _Da_ , hay que hacerlo.

—Pues lo haremos luego, yo voy a comer algo.

—Vale, vamos a comer —auto invitado automáticamente.

— _No_! ¡TÚ no vienes!

— _Da_ , en el comedor —señala y se dirige hacia ahí.

—¡No, no vengas! Vete a la torre de astronomía o a donde sea.

—Net, vamos a comer y luego a hacer el trabajo —responde igual andando para ahí.

—Pues tú irás a comer solo, que no me interesa lo que hagas. ¡Y NO voy a hacer el trabajo hoy!

Iván se detiene y se vuelve al americano.

—Hay que hacerlo, lo ha dicho el profesor. Tú conmigo.

—Ya, vale... Luego.

—Después de comer, vale. Vamos.

— _No_! ¡Después, otro día!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hoy no puedo y no quiero.

—No tienes que ser tan irresponsable. Hoy no tienes entrenamiento de _quidditch_.

—¡No me llames irresponsable! Nos asignaron eso HOY.

—Por eso, hay que hacerlo —es como discutir con una pared.

—¡Eres TONTO! Deja ya de seguirme, lo haremos otro día —se echa a correr.

—¡Ah! —vacila un momento y se echa a correr detrás.

—¡No me sigas!

Ni caso, ahí va detrás, sujetando su bolsa con las manos mientras corre. Y es que van a correr por toda la escuela hasta que Alfred se suba a las escaleras móviles, a la barandilla, aprovechando que está a la mitad de movimiento y haga un salto en el último segundo.

Iván se queda del otro lado con carita desconsolada.

—¡Ha! _Loser_ —mueve la varita y unas fanfarrias suenan a su alrededor. Se muere de risa.

El ruso frunce el ceño y saca su varita. Alfred levanta las cejas un instante y luego frunce el ceño.

—¡ _Accio_ gafas de Jones!

— _No_! —protesta viéndolas volar—. ¡ _Accio_ zapatos de Bagrinsky!

El ruso captura las gafas y cae de culo cuando salen volando sus zapatos. Alfred esquiva uno de ellos aunque el otro le da con bastante fuerza en el hombro. Iván se vuelve a poner de pie y le mira.

—Si quieres tus gafas ven a comer conmigo y a hacer el trabajo de Astronomía —suelta yéndose.

— _You fucking psycho_! —chilla frunciendo el ceño y yendo hacia el comedor.

Iván anda hacia ahí, descalzo, sólo en calcetines y se abraza a sí mismo porque tiene frío. Se sienta en su mesa de _Slytherin_. Un corto rato más tarde, después de bajar las escaleras corriendo, se sienta a su lado el americano. Iván sonríe al verlo, comiendo.

—Dámelas —extiende una mano hacia él y otra para tomar una salchicha.

Busca en su bolsa y se las devuelve. El dueño se las pone, metiéndose la salchicha a la boca y tomando otra. Iván come tranquila y lentamente, mirándole todo lo que hace, como siempre

— _What_? ¡Deja de verme así!

—¿Así como?

—Así como LOCO.

—No lo hago —sí, lo hace y sigue haciéndolo.

—Sí que lo haces... —se gira a mirar a todos los demás de la mesa—. ¿A ustedes les mira igual todo el rato?

—Vuélvete a tu mesa, _Gryffindor_ —responde alguien con desprecio.

—Nah, si aquí está todo muy bien —se come ooootra salchicha y bebe un trago del jugo de calabaza de Iván.

—Ese es mi vaso —ni siquiera es protesta, es más bien sorpresa.

—¿Y?

—Es mío —toma el suyo.

—En realidad el mío está en mi mesa —se ríe.

No te rías cabrón que no se vale. ¡Qué se idiotiza demasiado, es injusto! No lo eeeees. Es lo mismo que Germán con Romulus en general.

No, es injusto. Pues el americano se ríe más e Iván se le queda mirando, dejando de comer, con la boca abierta como idiota.

Alfred le da un codacito y se sigue riendo, ahora de su cara. El ruso parpadea un par de veces, saliendo del estupor. El menor se mete algo más a la boca. Un bollo me parece.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta el ruso.

—De... Ti —sonrisita—. De tus caras.

—No te rías de mí —frunce el ceño.

—Pues es que pones caras graciosas, eso no es mi culpa —se acaba el jugo y toma ahora algo del plato del ruso directamente.

Mira su plato con cara de circunstancias sin entender nada.

—¿Por qué no en vez de hacer la tarea nos vemos hoy a las doce de la noche abajo del gran reloj y te reto una carrera...? Si yo gano tú haces todo el trabajo solo, si tú ganas, te ayudo.

— _Net_. El profesor ha dicho los dos.

—Por eso estoy haciendo la apuesta... ¿O crees que vas a perder?

—Ha dicho los dos.

—Es una apuesta.

—Pero ha dicho los dos.

—¿Eres tonto o qué?

— _Net_.

—¡Es una apuesta! ¿Y no quieres salir a volar en la noche?

—Hay que hacer el trabajo, no se puede salir a volar de noche.

—¡El trabajo es en dos semanas!

— _Da_ , por eso.

—DOOOOS semanas.

— _Da_.

—¡Vamos a volar hoy, _man_! El trabajo lo haremos mañana.

—Estamos comiendo porque querías comer.

—¡Ahora quiero volar, no seas nena!

—No es... —suspira cansado—. Si hacemos el trabajo luego voy a volar contigo.

—¿Pero TODO el trabajo?

— _Da_ , lo que de tiempo.

—Bueno, ¿lo que de tiempo antes de las doce? Vale, empezamos a las once.

— _Net_ , empezamos después de comer.

—Pero _psychoooo_ …

—¿Qué?

—Que es aburridoooo…

—Bueno, a mí me gusta la astronomía así que no lo vas a estropear.

—A mí también, pero hacer tarea y escribir es aburrido…

—Pues no lo escribamos.

—¿Y cómo vamos a entregar un trabajo así?

—Dibujado en una carta estelar, es lo que hay que entregar.

—Ah, ¿en serio?

—¿No sabes lo que hay qué hacer?

—No lo anoté —tan orgulloso. Ojos en blanco eslavos—. Sabía que lo anotarías tú.

—No voy a hacerlo yo solo.

—Si lo anotaste solo. Deja de pelear, anda, vamos a hacerlo ya... Entre más pronto empecemos más pronto acabaremos.

—Vale —más feliz ahora.

Alfred le toma del brazo y tira de él. El ruso se levanta dejando de comer, aun descalzo.

—Venga, corre.

Iván se resbala un poco con el suelo, pero corre tras él, quien sale hacia el jardín.

—¿A dónde vamos? —igual le sigue el idiota soviético.

—A hacer la tarea.

—¿Fuera?

—¡Claro!

—¿Cómo? —en cuanto piran la hierba mojada se le empiezan a empapar los pies y a darle más frío.

—Mis libros están acá.

—¿Por qué? —tiembla un poco. Alfred se detiene y el ruso le mira.

— _What_? Estás como... azul.

—Tengo mucho frío.

—Oh... ¡Oh! ¡Pero, _come on_! Apenas salimos —medio protesta. Iván se mira los pies con todos los calcetines mojados, abrazándose a sí mismo—. Ugh... Mmm, tus zapatos —risita.

—Te los has llevado.

—Ha sido tu culpa, espera, ahora los traigo de vuelta —ahí va la varita y... —. _ACCIO_ ZAPATOS DE IVÁN.

Seguro salen volando y rompen una ventana. Y con su suerte, le pegan a Brittany en la cabeza en el camino. Cuando llegan fuera, se apoya sobre el hombro de Alfred para secarse los calcetines con un hechizo y ponerse los zapatos.

—Bien, como soy tan _awesome_... —levanta la nariz. El ruso le mira de reojo—. Vamos a ir yendo a donde están las escobas y hablamos de cómo hacemos el proyecto.

—Aun no es hora... ¿por qué quieres volar conmigo?

—Eres más o menos el único que vuela a una velocidad decente —se encoge de hombros.

—Nunca quieres hacer nada conmigo, siempre me dices que me vaya y que no te siga.

—Pues sí pero ahora estás como plasta arriba de mí casi con lo del trabajo... Así que prefiero volar a hacerlo.

—Pero hay que hacer el trabajo.

—Sí, pero tenemos mucho tiempo.

— _Net_ , sólo dos semanas.

—Es muchísimo tiempo.

— _Net_.

—¿Por qué no volamos un ratito y luego vamos a hacer el trabajo?

—Porque no vamos a hacerlo entonces.

—¿Por qué eres tan aburrido?

—No soy aburrido.

—¡Lo eres totalmente!

—No es verdad.

—¿Qué haces divertido?

Iván parpadea y se lo piensa.

—¿Ajá?

—Juego _quidditch_. Y te gano...

—No me ganas siempre —se cruza de brazos.

—Algunas veces sí.

—Pero no todas... Y la verdad yo vuelo más rápido que tú —da vueltas a su alrededor.

—Yo lo hago mejor, tú siempre haces un montón de movimientos vacilantes yendo de un lado a otro porque no te decides de qué hacer antes de hacerlo.

—¡No hago movimientos vacilantes, hago movimientos rápidos y astutos! —golpecito en el pecho. El más alto pone los ojos en blanco—. ¡No hagas esas caras! —le pica la mejilla.

Iván levanta las cejas porque... no suele tratarle así, parece que esté tratando con uno de sus amigos. Y es que ellos apenas si han hablado si no es para que Alfred le eche.

—Me muevo muy rápido y soy capaz mira, de tocarte en todos lados... —le toca una mejilla, luego la otra, luego un golpecito en el abdomen, da otra vuelta a su alrededor y lo despeina—. ¡Ha!

Él solo gira la cabeza, viéndolo a su alrededor.

—¿Ves? Y tú eres bastante lento y torpe como lo esperaba —se cruza de brazos—. ¿Vamos a volar o qué?

—No soy torpe, hay que hacer el trabajo.

— _Oh my gosh_ , eres súper necio. Vale, vale... ¡Hagamos el trabajo y ya! —hace los ojos en blanco. El ruso sonríe con eso y vuelve a dirigirse a dentro—. ¡Si no se supone que debas reírte!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres un ñoño. Los chicos normales no DESEAN hacer tarea y prefieren volar a hacerla.

—Volamos luego.

—¿Por qué no mejor hacemos la tarea luego?

—Porque entonces será tarde.

—No será tarde, tarde sería hacerlo la noche antes de tener que entregarlo.

—No va a ser eso.

—Por hacerlo mañana no pasa nada.

—Sí que pasa.

—¿Qué pasa, a ver?

—Que sólo hay dos semanas y entonces será una semana y seis días.

—¿Y?

—Y hay que hacerlo en dos semanas.

—No el primer día, en el transcurso de dos semanas.

—El primer día se empieza.

—Bien. Ya empezamos poniéndonos de acuerdo.

—No nos pusimos de acuerdo de nada, no sabes ni lo que hay que hacer.

—¿Una carta... astral? —se rasca la cabeza. Iván le mira unos instantes y hace una mueca desencajada—. _What_?

—Haré yo solo el trabajo y tendré más puntos y _Slytherin_ ganará la copa de las casas.

Alfred frunce el ceño.

—No vas a hacerlo solo, el profesor dijo que éramos los dos.

—Pero tú quieres volar y no sabes lo que hay que hacer y me retrasas.

—Braginsky... ¡No inventes, lo asignaron APENAS!

—Cuando no haya luz dejamos de volar y dejas de protestar —propone y el menor sonríe.

— _You've got a deal_!

—Vale —le tiende una mano.

Alfred la mira y después de pensárselo un poco, la aprieta. Iván la aprieta de vuelta, con fuerza. Pues el americano aprieta más fuerte. El mayor le sostiene la mirada y aprieta un poco más.

El de anteojos frunce el ceño, aprieta aún más. Suda un poco porque el cabrón aprieta fuerte, pero sólo aprieta un poco más pensando que él no va a ser el primero que quite la mano.

Iván no entiende del todo lo que está pasando así que le sostiene la mirada además sin parpadear. Pues ahí van a estar trabados un rato, a ver quién parpadea primero también.

Alfred empieza a sentir que le lloran los ojos, pero no se deja a sí mismo parpadear... El problema es que pronto se le llenan de lágrimas. Iván está más acostumbrado a la mirada intensa de acosador, aunque tiene la mano completamente dormida.

Y es Alfred el que parpadea primero e Iván el que abre los dedos.

—¡Me soltaste!

—Has parpadeado.

— _Yes_ , bueno, ¡pero la cosa era con la mano!

—¡Y con los ojos!

—Nah, los ojos no.

— _Da_.

—¿Estás intentando perder el tiempo para que se haga de noche?

— _Net_ , a mí me gusta volar —se dirige al campo de _quidditch._

Alfred sonríe y da saltitos caminando junto a él, mientras saca la varita y hace flotar piedrecitas para patearlas.

—¿Cuál es la mejor jugada de _quidditch_ que has hecho?

—No lo sé, todos los partidos los juego aquí.

—¿Todos los partidos? —ojos en blanco.

— _Da_ —asiente porque se refiere a que no juega con nadie más en ningún sitio.

—Ya, bueno, los partidos son divertidos, pero yo en casa vuelo MUCHO mejor porque allá si no te sale algo nadie te regaña. Como una vez, que soltamos la snitch y estaba el lago... —empieza una historia LAAAAARGA con saltos y gritos y aspavientos.

Iván le escucha tooodo mientras llegan al campo de _quidditch_.

—... ¡Y BOOOOM! ¡La atrapé! —termina riendo contento—. Aunque papá tuvo que arreglar el cristal.

—¿Por qué me cuestas esto? —pregunta mientras saca una de las escobas del colegio.

Alfred se va al otro armario y saca su ultra _Firebolt_.

—¿Porque es _awesome_?

Iván se encoge de hombros y se monta en la escoba vieja. El menor frunce el ceño porque es raro y no habla mucho. El ruso cierra los ojos y tras una patada se eleva recto contra el cielo lo más rápido que puede. Pues ahí va el otro a dar una también un par de segundos más tarde y a elevarse con mayor velocidad llegando arriba más o menos a la vez.

Cuando lo nota, se mueve para que la escoba vaya más alto, porque por lo visto aquí todo va de lo más puramente instintivo... quién puede más y la tiene más grande.

Me pregunto qué tan arriba llegaran. Pronto empiezan a cruzar las nubes, mojándose y empezando a tener frío. Se van a congelar. Iván está acostumbrado al frío a pesar de todo. Ya... Es que además con lo necios que son...

Se le empieza a escarchar el pelo y la ropa... y los mocos, pero no deja de subir y subir, porque además va a la cola del americano. Es que van a acabar por caerse.

Pronto empieza a marearse por la presión y la falta de oxígeno, pero es capaz de ralentizar su corazón para respirar más pausadamente con la falta de oxígeno, sintiendo los músculos acartonados por la tensión y el frío. Hasta los mocos se le congelan. Repentinamente Alfred empieza a sentirse tan mal, que de la nada se echa en picada hacia el suelo.

Iván se aparta a un poco para que no le arrolle cuando pasa por su lado y mira hacia abajo... tarda unos segundos en notar que debe haberse desmayado así que levanta las cejas hace para volar hacia abajo, tras él lo más rápido posible, sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarse la escarcha y poder mantener los ojos abiertos.

Estira la mano para atraparle de cualquier lado, equilibrándose en la punta de la escoba, cada vez más deprisa contra el suelo, pronto salen de entre las nubes bajo ellas donde cae una suave llovizna, viendo el suelo al fondo acercarse a gran velocidad. Se le acelera muchísimo el corazón.

Alfred entreabre los ojos cuando está bastante cerca del piso y Iván le atrapa. Se espanta y levanta las cejas. Pega un grito e intenta enderezarla y me parece que ambos consiguen no estrellarse en el ÚLTIMO SEGUNDO.

Iván tira de él haciendo una finta y abrazándole mientras retoma un poco de altura para aterrizar suavemente en la hierba, con la respiración y el corazón súper agitados.

—Ufff! _What the hell_...

—¡Estás vivo! —aun no le suelta.

—C-Claro que estoy vivo.

—¡Te has caído desde ahí arriba!

—No me caí... Ba-Bajé a velocidad.

—Creía que no llegaría a atraparte, caes más rápido que la _snitch_.

—¡¿Me atrapaste?!

— _Da_ , antes de que dieras contra el suelo —lo aprieta. Alfred aprieta los ojos, tensaaaandose de la cercanía y le empuja.

—¡No es verdad, yo me enderecé!

Iván se separa cuando le empuja y el americano se sonroja un poco incómodo, sin darse cuenta.

—No quiero volar más hoy, tengo frío y estoy todo mojado.

—Yo no tengo frío —mentira, está azul... Menos azul por el sonrojo—. Pero vamos pues... Aunque eres una nena y volamos poco.

Igual va a por sus cosas para volver hacia el castillo y la verdad es que Alfred también tiene frío y esta mojado. Así que Iván va en silencio hacia el castillo.

—¿Qué otras cosas haces cuando no estás haciendo tarea?

—Seguirte.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	3. Vash Zwingli y Roderich Edelstein

Vash Zwingli solía bañarse muy temprano en la mañana todos los días. A las cinco y media entre semana, a las seis y media los sábados y a las siete los domingos. Le gustaba esa hora porque no había nadie que le interrumpiera y podía incluso ejercitarse un poco en el baño con tranquilidad.

En cambio, Roderich Edelstein solía utilizarlo antes de ir a dormir. Había siempre bastante gente a esa hora, a pesar de que muchos solían bañarse en las mañanas, pero de todos modos no le molestaba ni era especialmente pudoroso con sus compañeros.

El problema era cuando tenían partido de _quidditch_ o práctica, porque en general Vash terminaba lleno de barro de pies a cabeza y teniendo que meterse al baño con todos sus compañeros.

El austriaco solía bañarse por la tarde... salvo algunas noches en las que no podía dormir por nervios de algo como una actuación del coro o un examen o algo parecido. Entonces, de madrugada, después de haber dado un millón de vueltas en la cama es que se levantaba y se iba al solitario baño de prefectos donde alguna vez había encontrado al director también en ese horario, aunque no era lo habitual.

A tomar un relajante baño de madrugada que lo cansaba lo suficiente para dormir de un tirón hasta tarde al regresar a la cama. Temo que hoy no estarás relajado o quizás sí...

Esta vez, Vash había despertado un poco antes de lo habitual y para aprovechar la mañana, se había ido directo al baño. Lo que no ha pensado es que hoy es un poco más tarde de madrugada y está saliendo el sol.

Cuando entra al baño y ve que hay unas velas encendidas, asume que la única persona que puede ser es el subdirector y jefe de su casa (Hufflepuff), a quien solía encontrar algunas veces al terminar su baño.

Arruga un poco la nariz pero igualmente entra. No le caía mal y no le molestaba su presencia. Habitualmente no tenían siquiera que hablar, manteniendo un cómodo silencio.

El austriaco oye el inconfundible sonido de la puerta y se mueve dentro del agua para quedar oculto por la perspectiva, estaba empezando a calmarse lo bastante para adormilarse y no quiere que alguien lo desvele ahora mismo con saludos y conversación, así que decide darle intimidad y cuando el sujeto esté en el agua él saldrá.

Vash se desviste con tranquilidad y se pone en ropa interior a hacer lagartijas. Roderich levanta una ceja con el sonido de eso y sale un poquito a ver quién demonios es el loco que hace lagartijas a las cuatro de la mañana. Le debe escuchar ahí resoplando y verle moviéndose como loco.

Entrecierra un poco los ojos sin saber del todo quién es porque no lleva las gafas y está lejos. El rubio se levanta y da saltitos en las puntas de los pies levantando y bajando las manos.

Roderich vuelve a esconderse tras una columna, pensando que... no puede ser. ¿O sí? No está seguro. El suizo se acerca tranquilamente al borde del agua mientras hace unos estiramientos y busca la cabellera rubia del profesor de transfiguraciones.

Pero Roderich se mantiene escondido con el corazón acelerado, había estado evitándole en la medida de lo posible desde que sucedió... eso. Eso que pasó en segundo curso cuando tuvieron la pelea y dejaron de hablarse.

Habían sido amigos casi desde la primera vez que se vieron, en el tren el primer día del primer curso. Roderich estaba perdido por la estación y Vash le había ayudado a encontrar el andén... y aunque habían quedado cada uno en una casa distinta, su amistad había perdurado todo el curso y parte del siguiente, hasta que el helvético había sido un completo idiota entregando un trabajo que técnicamente era de ambos sólo con su nombre solo porque él creía haber trabajado un poco más que él.

Cosa rara, no había nadie a la vista. El helvético frunce un poquito el ceño con el asunto pero termina por encogerse de hombros y con cierto pudor, bajarse los calzoncillos y meterse al agua que, para su gusto, estaba bastante menos caliente de lo apropiado.

Es justo entonces cuando sale, cuando oye que se mete al agua, realmente incrédulo de ello. Vash gira la cara de golpe hacia el sonido al escucharle.

—Profesor, no lo había o... ¡Oh!

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —protesta, llevándose las manos a cubrirse las regiones vitales aunque esté cubierto por el agua hasta los hombros, porque se sabe desnudo.

—¡Edelstein! ¿Qué haces aquí? —protesta, haciéndose bolita y casi hundiéndose en el agua al dejar de tocar el piso.

—Bañarme, ¡¿qué haces tú entrando como si nada!?

—¿Qué haces bañándote a esta hora?

—No podía dor... no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti —todo jum. El suizo frunce el ceño.

—Tampoco puedes acusarme por meterme a bañar a la hora a la que me meto siempre, tú eres el que está nunca aquí a esta hora —protesta de vuelta—. ¿Por qué demonios no puedes dormir?

—Puedo acusarte por meterte sin siquiera mirar lo que haces, ¿no has intuido que había alguien aquí cuando has visto las velas? —sigue, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Pensé que eras el profesor Schmidt!

—¿Por qué ibas a...? Porque desde luego preguntar o hablar con las personas es algo demasiado complicado para ti.

—No es nada complicado, idiota, pero no tengo que hablar para bañarme.

—¡Pero sí para saber si hay alguien aquí!

—¡Pues no me he dado cuenta de que estabas aquí y no he visto que tú dijeras nada hasta que me he metido al agua!

—¡Estaba medio adormilado, ya estabas en el agua para cuando lo he notado!

—Pues yo estaba haciendo ejercicio y no te he visto. Además esta es la hora a la que entro siempre al baño.

—¿Y qué? ¿Crees que la tienes reservada para ti solo o qué? Típico de ti hacer las cosas sin pensar en los demás.

—Eso es mentira, eres TÚ el que hace todo sólo pensando en ti mismo y en tu beneficio —le fulmina.

—Bla bla bla blá —responde soltándose y hundiendo un poco la cabeza, mojándose el pelo y echándoselo para atrás.

—¡Ningún blablabla! ¡Eres tú con el que no se puede hablar! —protesta aún hecho bolita, mirándole hacer y sonrojándose un poco sin notarlo. Le daba rabia especial no poder hablar con él porque no es que tuviera demasiados amigos... Por no decir que Roderich era y había sido su ÚNICO amigo real desde que habían llegado y... era un muy mal amigo en realidad—. Cada vez que intento preguntarte algo... Bah, olvídalo.

—¿Entonces qué esperas a largarte exactamente? —pregunta cuando acaba.

—¡No vas a correrme del baño de todos! ¡Tengo tanto derecho como tú a usarlo y esta es mi hora!

—No es tu hora, ¡yo estaba aquí antes!

—Es mi hora TODOS LOS DÍAS.

—Y yo estaba aquí primero hoy —le fulmina.

—Pues... ¡No voy a irme!

—¿Y qué planeas? ¿Que nos bañemos juntos?

—¡No! —chilla de repente bastante agudo.

—¿Entonces? —sonríe un poco de lado con ese chillido y se acerca.

—¿Qué haces? —se mueve hacia atrás.

—Preguntarte —se acerca más al notar que se echa para atrás, sonriendo más al sentirle incómodo.

—¿Preguntarme qué? No te burles de mí.

—¿Es que ni me estás oyendo?

—¡Te estoy viendo sonreír así! —aprieta más su bolita sin entender qué hace.

Roderich bufa por la nariz y pone los ojos en blanco, acercándosele más hasta aprisionarle un poco.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunta y se sonroja bastante porque está desnudo y le incomoda en general estar tan cerca de la gente. El moreno se echa para delante y alcanza su botella de jabón, rozándole un instante antes de separarse.

—Si tan acostumbrado estás a ir solo por todos lados porque nadie te aguanta y tan incómodo te pone estar cerca de las personas deberías irte ya de aquí.

—Y-Yo... No... —parpadea porque por un momento pensó que iba a abrazarlo o... algo así. Se queda un poco azorado con lo que dice.

El austriaco se pone jabón en la mano y empieza a lavarse el pelo a fin de hacer más burbujas, le mira de reojo mientras se enjabona.

—¿Sabes que puedo quedarme aquí sin ningún problema por las próximas como... cinco horas?

—Eres un idiota, muévete —intenta salir de ahí pero... Es que está desnudooo.

Roderich le hace espacio, sin más. Vash le mira y de la nada levanta una mano y le echa un poco de agua en la cara, porque le enfada no saber qué hacer con él y le enfada aún más que el austriaco siempre parezca tan tranquilo y... Ugh. El moreno aprieta los ojos y aparta la cara cuando es demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué maldito trabajo te cuesta ser una persona normal y HABLAR conmigo como antes? ¿Eh?

—¿Qué trabajo me cuesta? ¡Cómo va hablar nadie contigo con estas agresiones! —protesta porque le ha entrado jabón en el ojo.

—¡Tú empezaste a burlarte de mí! ¡Y a echarme del baño y a ser un idiota generalizado! ¡Como si no pudieras sólo haberme respondido la primera estúpida pregunta que te hice sobre por qué no podías dormir!

Roderich sigue lavándose los ojos sin contestar, así que el rubio vacila un poco.

—¿Estás bien?

El austriaco levanta la mano para detenerle mientras se lava con la otra y al tener los ojos cerrados se la pone en el pecho... aunque originalmente no era su idea tocarle. Vash traga saliva porque hace mucho, mucho que no se tocan para nada.

—¿T-Te ha caído jabón?, p-puedo ayudarte.

El moreno mueve un poco la mano sin escucharle, como si no creyera haberle tocado, quieto y sinceramente sin saber qué hacer.

Al helvético se le eriza la piel sin saber ni por qué y se sonroja tres veces más, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, completamente incapaz de saber por qué reacciona así ante el simple tacto del austriaco. Asume que es, otra vez, que le echa de menos.

Roderich siente un cosquilleo en todo el interior del pecho y un nudo en la garganta, aparta la mano suavemente acabando de limpiarse los ojos y se separa, nervioso. Vash se le va detrás a la mano acercándose un poquito más a él aún.

Pero el austriaco está pendiente de lavarse, acaba por sumergirse. El rubio aprieta los ojos y se hunde también, haciéndose bolita y dándole la espalda.

Para cuando ya no le escuece tanto vuelve a salir y le busca alrededor medio ciego, dándose con él con las piernas al andar, apoya las manos en su espalda para no caerse. Y Vash sale del agua leeeentamente al sentir las manos encima, quizás para que no se las quite.

Roderich se estabiliza, apoyándose un poco en sus hombros con los ojos cerrados.

—Aunque me dejes ciego sigo oyéndote.

—No te dejó ciego.

—Sí lo haces, pero no importa... a no ser que te dé vergüenza que te vea.

—¡No me da vergüenza! O sea sí... Sí me la da... Pero... —baja el tono después del chillido a uno más suave.

—¿Qué? —no quita las manos esta vez.

—Bueno, es normal, ¿no? —se humedece los labios sin quererse mover mucho.

—¿Que te de vergüenza? En lo absoluto.

—¿Por qué? —le mira por encima del hombro y se sonroja más pero... son el tipo de cosas que Roderich podría explicarle.

—¿Acaso te la da con el resto?

— _N-Nein_... Pero no sé por qué me da contigo —y es sincero. No tiene NI IDEA. El moreno se sonroja un poco con eso.

—Será que estás enamorado de mí —responde el chico Ravenclaw, apartando la cara a pesar de no ver nada, soltándole.

—Que... ¡¿Qué?! —se gira a mirarle. Roderich se encoge de hombros, sonriendo de lado—. Pero... ¡No! Pero si tú eres... ¡No!

—Lo que tú digas… —sigue tan burlón.

—¡Eres un chico! ¡Y eres Roderich!... Y me caes mal y te odio—aclara demasiado tarde.

—Ajá, correcto, bien, nada de eso me parece demasiado excluyente ni definitivo.

—¿¡Cómo que no!? —chillonea, consternándose más—. ¿En qué te basas para decir que estoy e... eso?

—En tus vergüenzas y sonrojos y en tu... interés, ya que no has conseguido acercarte a nadie más en toda la escuela que no haya salido despavorido. Salvo por tu hermana.

Vash abre la boca, desencajado y se abraza un poco a sí mismo. Quizás sí era algo de ÉL. O... Algo así. Era verdad que estaba siempre solo a pesar de estar rodeado de gente... Y era también verdad que Roderich seguía interesándole. Seguía echándole de menos un montón aun cuando el austriaco no parecía ni siquiera preocupado... traga saliva.

—¡E-Eso no es que esté enamorado! —chilla un poquito, para nada seguro.

—Y la verdad, creo que yo podría estar interesado en... —trata de sonar seguro y desinteresado, sin hacerle caso, pero sin lograrlo del todo. El rubio abre la boca y contiene el aliento un par de segundos—. Ella.

—¿En qué? —pregunta impaciente a la vez. Parpadea—. ¿¡Qué!?

—Ella, salir con ella. No te tomes esto como pedirte permiso o algo parecido porque no me importa que no me lo des. Es más una sana advertencia para que te hagas a la idea de que voy a ir a seducirla y a enamorarla a ella.

Y eso pequeño y cálido que se había formado rápidamente en el corazón de Vash, se rompe. Respira un par de veces lentamente, mirándole.

Roderich se humedece los labios porque se ha asustado a sí mismo cuando ha valorado la opción de que realmente el suizo... pero no era posible, ni eran tan cercanos ya y además ¡era un chico! Lo había dicho sin pensar, sólo por molestarle y estaba resultando más complicado de lidiar con la idea de lo que había parecido.

Era la primera vez que lo notaba, pero debía ser eso, debía sentirse atraído por Lily y por eso le parecía... necesitaba pensar en esto a solas.

Porque Vash estaba muy feliz dándose un baño como todos los días, sin pensar demasiado en el austriaco, sin remover demasiado su ausencia. Estaba bien y tranquilo en su feliz existencia en la escuela en soledad... Y tenía que llegar él, tocándole y hablándole... Y acusándole de algo en lo que no había pensado jamás, y por un instante le había dado la idea de que a pesar de todo quizás podrían reconciliarse y... Quizás algo más. La idea es tan estridente y TAN peligrosa.

—N-No t-te acerques a mi hermana... —suelta en susurrito bastante débil.

—Ya te he dicho que no te estaba pidiendo permiso, por mucho que quisieras que te lo hiciera a ti, pervertido —le insulta por los nervios, yendo a intentar recuperar su ropa y varita sin tener que salir del agua.

—¡No me llames pervertido! —chilla en pánico sintiendo como si Roderich supiera un secreto suyo, uno muy gordo y muy serio. El moreno sonríe de lado, más nervioso con esto de lo que aparenta—. ¡No te rías! ¡NO TE BURLES! —chilla histérico y muy, muy, muy nervioso.

—¿Cómo no me voy a burlar?, ¡Mira cómo estás! —decide mejor focalizarse en eso para sentirse él menos raro con todo ello.

—¡No estoy de ninguna forma! —está completamente HISTÉRICO—. ¡Y NO te acerques a mi hermana!

—Desde luego no voy a acercarme a ti cómo quisieras...

—¡NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A MÍ DE NINGUNA FORMA! —grita en completo pánico, rojo como cereza, con alguna idea sutil traicionera en su mente.

—Qué convincente... —susurra sonriendo de lado con esa respuesta que... le acelera el corazón.

—¡Déjame! ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz! —y es que tiembla de la vergüenza, porque no sólo acaba de DESCUBRIR ciertas cosas inesperadas... Es que Roderich las sabe y se burla de él por ello. Querría morirse en este instante. Sale de un salto del agua y le da la espalda.

—¿Yo? Tú eres el que se ha metido en... —se le pierde la frase cuando le ve salir con morbosa curiosidad.

Y sí, Roderich, interésate, porque tiene un buen cuerpo desnudo, con músculos que aún no se forman demasiado bien, pero ya empiezan a marcarse un poco. Pues nada, le observa lo más que le dan sus ojos, porque la verdad es que no se había fijado en ello... algo en el helvético hace no pensar que tiene un buen cuerpo, a pesar de tenerlo.

—¡Eres un completo idiota y no se te ocurra acercarte a mi hermana porque te mato! —suelta súper apasionado.

— _W-Was_?

—¡Déjame a mí y a mi hermana en paz!

—¿Y si no?

—Si no... No, no es pregunta, ¡DÉJANOS EN PAZ!

—Es una orden que no pienso seguir.

—¿Por qué? —protesta.

—Porque no quiero —se encoge de hombros, todavía mirándole de arriba abajo. Vash se sonroja y se cubre.

—Lo único por lo que no quisieras que hiciera eso es porque preferirías que estuviera interesado en ti —sonríe de lado con ese movimiento.

—¡Eso es mentira! —chillido súper culpable.

El austriaco levanta las cejas porque es que aún no acaba de creerlo del todo... ¿de verdad Vash era homosexual?

—¡No, Edelstein! ¡No! —le da la espalda otra vez sin saber qué hacer, volviendo a asustarse.

—Estás incomodándome.

—No estoy haciendo nada... —toma su ropa y su varita, abrazándolas—. T-Tú te estás inventando todo.

—Tú no deberías reaccionar como si fuera cierto.

—¡No estoy reaccionando así!

—¡Basta! —aprieta los ojos también

El rubio se calla, apretando un puño. Suelta su ropa al suelo y toma sus calzoncillos. Se los pone. Roderich vuelve a mirarle.

—¿Vas a decirle esto a toda la escuela?

—Lo haré si me molestas con Lily.

—¡No vas a acercarte a ella!

—Entonces les diré a todos tu oscuro secretito —le amenaza.

—¡No tengo ningún oscuro secretito! —chilla suuuuuper sonrojado.

—Está más que claro que sí lo tienes —y si no sale ahora es porque le da vergüenza.

Vash se sonroja aún más, pensando en que TODOS lo sepan... Si de por sí no tenía amigos y estaba solo... Al menos era solo tranquilo. Lo cual era mejor que el que hablaran de él cuando llegaba a algún sitio.

—Aun así, no vas a chantajearme con Lily. No te acerques a ella.

—Si eso te gusta pensar...

—¡No es que me guste pensar eso! ¡Es que ASÍ ES!

—¿Quieres apostar? —levanta una ceja. Vash frunce el ceño descolocado.

—¿Apostar qué?

—Era retórico... —ojos en blanco. El rubio bufa—. ¿Y ahora puedes marcharte? ¿O es que pretendes quedarte a mirar?

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insoportable? ¡Y deja de decirme qué puedo o no hacer! —saca la varita y le apunta. Roderich levanta las manos con eso—. ¡Eres un IDIOTA y echas todo a perder SIEMPRE!

—¿Y qué esperabas, que te cumpliera una fantasía sexual?

— _Petrificus totalus_!

El austriaco aprieta los ojos en un movimiento estúpido, porque se le van a quedar cerrados. Y además, está en el agua. Aunque está de pie, pierde el equilibrio, hundiéndose en ella.

Pues... Ahí va a lanzarse de cabeza al agua para sacarle. Roderich sigue petrificado cuando lo hace, sin poder respirar ni toser para sacarse el agua de la nariz. El suizo busca su varita como loco pero se ha quedado tirada al otro lado de la pila de agua. La que encuentra es la del austriaco.

— _Finite incantatem_!

El moreno tose como loco, tomando aire. El suizo le gira de lado ayudándole y facilitándole la tos, con la varita le ayuda a sacar agua.

—¡Estás loco! —chilla entre la tos—. ¡Casi me matas!

—¿Estás bien? No te mato, no te mato... Respira... Luego me gritas —le toma de los hombros. Roderich tose unas cuantas veces más y le arrebata su varita, fulminándole —. No quería hacerte daño, sólo quería que te callaras —asegura aun chorreando agua, mirándole preocupado.

—Deberías cuestionarte más tus métodos —protesta aun con voz ronca.

—Tú deberías pensar en lo que dices antes de decirlo.

El austriaco pone los ojos en blanco y con eso es que nota que está desnudo, cubriéndose y sonrojándose.

—¡Y a ti también te da vergüenza! —le acusa el helvético.

Y Roderich se desaparece. Vash frunce el ceño con eso.

—¡Cobarde! —grita al aire

Y obviamente nadie le responde.

(Por cierto, en _Hogwarts_ no se podía aparecer/desaparecer pero ya que Roderich quebró esa regla... Roderich lo hace sólo porque no sabe ir andando de un lado a otro.)

(Quizás Roderich tenga un amuleto especial como el giratiempo o algo parecido, se lo debieron dar la semana siguiente a que se peleara con Vash cuando lo encontraron desnutrido y medio muerto vagando por quien sabe qué ala porque no había comido en toda la semana ni se había cambiado de ropa.)

* * *

Por cierto, no olvides agradecer a Josita su edición


	4. Arthur Kirkland y Francis Bonnefoy

— _Accio_ ropa de Arthur.

Arthur Kirkland, que estaba... leyendo en su rinconcito de la biblioteca, en una butaca apartada de la sección de historia donde nunca va nadie más que él, tiene que soltar el libro cuando el chaleco de _Slytherin_ le sale por la cabeza y se cae al suelo mientras los pantalones y los zapatos le salen volando.

Tarda unos segundos en entender lo que pasa pero consigue sostener los calzoncillos, peleando para que no salgan volando también, gritando como un loco, pataleando e intentado recuperar su varita.

En cuanto llega lo primero de la ropa del inglés, saliendo volando por la ventana hacia los jardines, desde donde lo ha hecho, Francis sonríe vencedor mirando a Antonio y a Gilbert.

—¿De dónde calculan que viene?

—Biblioteca seguro —responde Gilbert calculando mientras Antonio saluda a alguien a lo lejos.

Francis se ríe, esquivando los zapatos y dejando que sea Gilbert el que los atrape.

La bibliotecaria llega a donde está el inglés a gritarle por dos horas y se asusta tanto que se cae y pierde los calzoncillos también. Se cubre con las manos, rojo de la vergüenza mientras ella le da además un castigo y una moción de censura por exhibicionista, mientras él intenta replicar gritando que no es su culpa.

—¿Vamos a ver? —propone el francés.

—Claro —Gilbert le da un golpe a Antonio para que preste atención cuando los calzoncillos del inglés se le estampan en la cara. Francis levanta las cejas y sonríe quitándoselos de la cara.

—Ya los estaba esperando... ¡Se tardaron, eh!

—Uuuh... ¿qué es eso? —pregunta Antonio que no se ha enterado. Francis le cierra un ojo al español y se ríe, llevándose los calzoncillos a la nariz para olisquearlos.

—¿Tú qué crees que sea?

—¿De quién? —se ríe al imaginar lo que son cuando le ve hacer eso. Gilbert arruga la nariz un poco cuando los huele.

—¿Quién podría usar unos calzoncillos tan feos? ¡Y lo que debe estar gritando en la biblioteca ahora mismo, anda, vamos a ver! —abraza a Antonio de los hombros y toma a Gilbert de la mano, entrelazando los dedos.

Arthur sigue alegando con la bibliotecaria y cuando han empezado a venir alumnos a ver qué pasa ha usado un libro para cubrirse, haciendo que la bibliotecaria aun enfurezca más. Suscitando las risas de los mirones y aun sintiéndose más avergonzado e humillado.

—Quizás deberíamos fingir que no he sido yo... Y ayudarle muy amablemente —las ideas de Francis.

—¿Crees que va a creerse eso? —pregunta Gilbert.

—Desde luego que no —se ríe—. Tú eres bueno en transfiguraciones, hazle unos calzoncillos o una túnica o algo para que SÍ pueda venir a perseguirme.

Al final, la bibliotecaria tampoco es una arpía, así que echa a los mirones y le tiende su capa al alumno. Y ahí, afuera de la biblioteca, es que se encuentra el trío con todos los mirones.

—¿No le vas a devolver los suyos? —pregunta Gilbert—. ¿Con qué quieres que lo haga?

—Nah, los suyos son míos ahora. Y yo no sé, ¿con el aire que le rodea? Tú eres el genio en transfiguraciones, _mon amour_.

—Se va a ahogar si hago eso...

Al final, la bibliotecaria sale con Arthur, directo a llevarlo al despacho de su jefa de casa, (Slytherin) la señorita Hassan.

—¡Eh, miren, ahí viene! —Francis suelta al español y da un par de saltitos.

Arthur se hace bolita bajo la capa toda rosa y bordada de flores de la bibliotecaria y cuando oye la voz del francés se sonroja más, intentando esconderse y taparse la cara.

—¡Hombreeee, pero yo quería verle chillando, parece que lo llevan a la guillotina! ¿Creen que vayan con la señorita Hassan o con el director?

—Si va con el director lo tenemos todo ganado —asegura Antonio yendo a perseguirles.

—Si va con la Srta. Hassan... Debería yo de estar ahí ANTES de que llegaran, o no me va a dejar entrar. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Corre con ella y si van al director te mando un _patronus_ para que te avise —Antonio le da una palmada amistosa al culo a Francis.

—¡Vale, _merci_! ¡Los quiero! —el chico Ravenclaw sale CORRIENDO hacia el despacho de la egipcia, su profesora favorita (nunca pensé escribir esas palabras en mi vida), utilizando un pasadizo secreto que no me pregunten cómo es que conoce, consiguiendo llegar un poco antes que la bibliotecaria. Toca la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Soy yo, profesora, Francis... ¿La interrumpo? —mete la cabeza al despacho, tratando de ralentizar su respiración y verse completamente normal. Más o menos lo logra. Sonríe.

—Ah, no —le sonríe, dejando de corregir lo que hacía y hace un gesto para que entre.

—¿Cómo está profesora? Además de extremadamente guapa, como siempre —sonríe un poco tímidamente y se acerca a ella.

Ella se ríe un poco, negando con la cabeza y le invita a sentarse.

— _Merci_... —sonríe un poco más y se sienta con toda la pompa y calma del mundo—. Quería contarle una idea que tuve, que no sé si sea muy buena...

—¿Una idea? ¿Sobre qué? —pregunta con curiosidad, levantando las cejas.

—Sobre una de las pociones —se revuelve un poco tratando de que se le ocurra algo que parezca una buena idea.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta cuando tocan a la puerta—. ¿Sí? —le pide un momento a Francis.

El francés traga saliva al oír la puerta, sin girarse a mirar quién es. La bibliotecaria abre la puerta levemente.

—Profesora Hassan, traigo a un alumno de su casa por desacato en la biblioteca.

—No ha sido nada de desacato —protesta Arthur detrás, aun sin ver quien más está en el despacho. La profesora pone los ojos en blanco y se vuelve a Francis.

—¿Me permites un instante, querido?

Francis sonríe nervioso y asiente sin moverse de su silla.

—Es desacato y a las pruebas me remito. Estaba desnudo —la bibliotecaria lo señala.

—¡No estaba desnudo! —chilla el inglés entrando cuando la morena hace gesto para que pasen, se queda congelado al ver ahí a Francis... ¡aseguraría haberle oído en el pasillo!

—Pues le encontré prácticamente sin nada, tuve que prestarle la capa.

Francis le cierra un ojo al inglés y le sonríe conciliadoramente.

—¡Ya le he dicho que mi ropa salió volando de repente! —sigue protestando, sonrojándose un poco y haciendo un gesto de asco para el francés, dispuesto a ignorarle.

—¿Y quién podría hacer volar su ropa?

—¡No lo sé! —chilla él pero es interrumpido por la reprimenda de su jefa de casa.

—Qué extraño que un Kirkland esté dando problemas. Devuélvele la capa a la bibliotecaria para que pueda marcharse y resolvamos esto —ordena.

— _WHAAT_? —se agarra a la capa sonrojado de muerte y mirándola con los ojos como platos. Francis se muerde un poquito el labio y sonríe.

—¿Alguna parte de lo que he dicho se te dificulta de entender?

— _B-B-But_... E-Estoy desnudo... —susurra, agarrándose a ella.

—Más motivo para aprender a no ir por ahí sin ropa —le hace un gesto con la mano. El inglés se sonroja tres veces más y mira además a Francis de reojo.

—¿Pe-Pero va a dejarlo ir así como está, profesora? —pregunta la bibliotecaria vacilando un poco.

—No, ahora nos encargaremos de ver qué castigo necesita.

—Ehm... Bueno. Tengo que volver a la biblioteca. Puede quedarse mi capa, jovencito, llévemela cuando termine su castigo —la bibliotecaria se apiada de él.

La morena frunce el ceño porque no es eso lo que ha dicho, fulminando a la bibliotecaria porque SÍ pretendía humillar un poco al inglés y ahorrarse de estar cuidándole durante el castigo y no le gusta nada que cuestionen su autoridad.

El problema es que a pesar de todo, Arthur es uno de los que visitan la biblioteca con frecuencia y quitarle la capa aquí es un poco... Feo. Carraspea y le sonríe a la egipcia.

—Disculpe, profesora, me retiro —dije la bibliotecaria.

—No. ¿No me has oído, Kirkland? —presiona ella con autoridad.

—Pero... pero... —sigue alegando el inglés, ella le fulmina.

La bibliotecaria mira al inglesito de reojo y espera sin poder hacer mucho más. Él aprieta los ojos y se cubre con las manos, medio hecho bolita esperando que ella sea quien se la quite.

Francis sonríe y se inclina un poco a mirarles, queriendo hacer algo pero sin saber bien qué hacer. La mujer de la biblioteca se acerca al inglés y le quita su capa de los hombros, poniéndosela en un revuelillo. Arthur se aprieta más a sí mismo sintiéndose tremendamente avergonzado, queriendo fundirse con la pared.

La profesora Hassan hace un gesto para que la bibliotecaria se vaya, asegurándose que la puerta queda bien cerrada y que no se puede abrir por accidente desde fuera. Qué es lo que hace la bibliotecaria, aún con una miradita preocupada al muchacho, pensando que quizás hubiera sido mejor llevarlo con el director.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contarme qué ha pasado? —pregunta la profesora de pociones como si nada, en un tono completamente duro ignorando la situación de su estudiante, que se agacha y se hace bolita en el suelo al borde del llanto porque él solo estaba leyendo y no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Mmm... ¿Profesora? —interrumpe un poco Francis con su voz más suave y angelical. Ella le mira de reojo—, ¿No cree que esto... no lo hizo solo?

—Espero que sea eso lo que me cuente... ¿es que sabes algo de eso? —pregunta ella.

—¿Yo? _Non_. Sólo lo veo ahí tan desconsolado... —se encoge de hombros—, y no habla lo bastante rápido.

—Si te está incomodando esto, por favor, espera fuera un segundo.

— _Non, Non_. Puedo quedarme sin problema —la mira a ella y luego a Arthur. Saca su varita haciéndose un poco el loco.

—¿Y bien, Kirkland?

—Bububumnnnn —susurra y aprieta los ojos porque además odia estar llorando y que encima Francis esté viendo todo esto, se sorbe los mocos intentando recuperar un poquito de dignidad—. S-sólo estaba leyendo, m-mi ropa salió volando —mira al suelo.

Francis le mira de reojo y se mete la mano en el bolsillo, apretando el calzón del inglés.

—¿Y por qué la bibliotecaria no se lo cree? —pregunta la morena con dureza, Arthur solloza un poco. Francis mira al inglés un poco agobiado porque los sollozos no vaaaaaleeeen.

—Seguro fueron sus hermanos... —se entromete otra vez.

—¡La bibliotecaria no lo vio, cuando llegó ya se me había ido toda la ropa! —chilla—. ¡Si revisan todos los cuartos seguro encontrarán mi ropa!

El galo levanta las cejas con esta idea, poniéndose nerviosito. Aunque le hace gracia todo el asunto así que sonríe un poco, riéndose levemente. La señorita Hassan suspira y transfigura un pergamino en blanco en una capa sencilla, se la echa al inglés.

—Largo de mi vista.

Arthur se apresura a cubrirse con ella y a irse corriendo. Francis mira la escena con la boca abierta porque no esperaba que ella le echara así de... Rápido.

—Oh... Profesora pero... —alcanza a balbucear ahora queriendo ir tras él.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué me decías?

—D-De una... Cosa que justamente quería p-probar con...

—¿Aja?

—Tenía una idea de una nueva opción de combinación de _veritaserum_ y... Bueno, él parecía el sujeto perfecto.

—No es una buena idea hacer pruebas con los alumnos, querido, ya lo sabes...

—Pero son ellos... —carraspea un poco y le sonríe, cerrándole un ojo.

—Y _veritaserum_ nada menos... no es muy recomendable.

—¿Qué puede decirnos que no sepamos ya, profesora?

—Aun así es mi deber advertirte, ya lo sabes... y devuélvele su ropa antes de que venga su madre a gritarme, no quiero tener aquí al director y tener que estar buscando en todas las casas —responde como si nada, haciendo un gesto para que salga.

Sí, este era más castigo para ti que para él.

—Agh... Peeeeeroooooo —protesta riendo un poco y apretando los ojos, sonrojándose levemente.

—Ya —le mira fijamente de modo intimidatorio, sólo que sonríe un poco.

—Vale, vale... —levanta las manos—. Iré ahora mismo a devolverla.

La chica se vuelve a lo que estaba corrigiendo sin más ceremonia.

—Aún así, gracias Profesora —saca su varita, frunce un poco el ceño en concentración y consigue que uno de los pergaminos que tiene al lado de lo que corrige se doble varias veces hasta formar una flor de _origami_ que le ha enseñado a hacer uno de sus compañeros de clase. No queda perfecta, pero tampoco queda mal.

Ella sonríe un poco porque después de todo Francis es su alumno favorito. El francés corre hasta afuera del despacho del director y... no hay nadie. Le pregunta a la gárgola si han entrado Gilbert y Antonio a ver al director.

No. Han ido detrás de la bibliotecaria e Arthur, se han quedado a las puertas del despacho de la egipcia. Cuando ella cerró la puerta, ellos se fueron.

Piensa en ir entonces al sitio donde siempre se reúnen, pero cambia de parecer, yéndose directo a buscar a Arthur a _Slytherin_. Y creo que Francis sí que se sabe todos los _passwords_ de todas las casas, o si no hay alguien por ahí que se los sabe y le invita.

Así que ahí tenemos a Francis en la sala común de _Slytherin_ y creo que se sienta a hablar con Irlanda mientras Arthur se viste y se hace bolita en la cama a llorar él solo.

Después de tontear un rato, Francis termina por sacarle a alguien la sopa de que ha visto al inglés por ahí, y Francis se escabulle al cuarto a hablar con él. Así que, cuando le ve en la cama traga saliva y se sienta junto a él.

— _Get lost_! —grita muy agresivo con la nariz llena de mocos sin saber ni quién es.

—No voy a irme, venga, no te enfades tanto... —le acaricia un poco el pelo.

Cuando oye su voz se separa de golpe y hasta se cae de la cama, mirándole desde el suelo con los ojos como platos, rojos de llorar. Se sorbe los mocos. El francés levanta las manos.

—Vengo en son de paz, no te enfades.

—¡No quiero verte, vete! —se abraza a sí mismo como si siguiera desnudo.

—Shhh, no grites y cálmate, por favor —levanta las manos hacia él—. Vine en son de paz a... disculparme.

—¡No! —se echa para atrás sin escucharle porque no quiere que además le vea llorando, ya ha sido suficiente que le viera desnudo en el despacho de Hassan, que ha subido muchos puntos en la lista de sus personas más odiadas. Encabezada ahora mismo por la persona que le había hecho eso, ¡que no sabe quién es, pero en cuanto lo descubra va asegurarse de devolvérselo y con creces!

—¿Por qué no? Vengaaaa, somos amigos, ¿no?

No había tenido tiempo de planear todavía su venganza, pero sería muy, MUY terrible. Esto era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida, sobretodo porque además Francis le había visto... y desde luego que el perpetuador no iba a salir impune de ello.

—No te enfades tanto... Yo... No... —se humedece los labios—. ¿Quién crees que haya hecho algo así?

—¡No lo sé, lárgate! —grita apretando los ojos y se levanta para esconderse en el baño.

—No voy a irme. Esperaaa —salta a él y le detiene del brazo.

Arthur le empuja hasta tirarlo al suelo, escondiéndose igual porque sigue muy avergonzado y sin ganas de ver a nadie. Francis aprieta los ojos desde el suelo, sobándose la cabeza... Pero se levanta y vuelve a ir tras él porque no puede sólo dejarle en paz.

—Arthuuur.

Bloquea la puerta del baño y se suena los mocos con papel, antes de hacerse bolita en la bañera porque de verdad se siente muy avergonzado... no es guapo y lo sabe y no se siente nada seguro con su cuerpo que además está cambiándole con la pubertad... y esta ha sido una broma muy pesada para encima ahora tener que aguantar a Francis que seguro sólo había ido a burlarse de él como siempre... no tiene ningunas ganas de pelearle ahora.

—¿Me dejas pasar? Venga, no sirve de nada estar encerrado ahí solito, es mejor si hablas con alguien.

— _NO_!

—No vengo a burlarme de ti, de verdad... Somos amigos, ¿no?

—¡No! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡Vete! —solloza. El galo cambia el peso de pie, vacila un poco y saca su varita.

—No te creo que no quieras ver a nadie... Andaaaaa.

Arthur no responde, lloriqueando.

—Voy a... abrir yo si no me haces caso.

—Si entras aquí dentro vas a salir por la ventana —responde con los dientes apretados, porque no le deja en paz y la gente es idiota, odia a todo el mundo a falta de saber quién le ha hecho eso y no tiene ganas de ver a nadie mucho menos a él con su sonrisita de estar disfrutando de su ridículo que aún recuerda.

—¿Prefieres que me vaya y te deje en paz y que parezca que no me importas?

— _YES_!

—Vale, como quieras —se cruza de brazos, camina un poco y se esconde.

El inglés vuelve a hacerse bolita y a llorar... y al cabo de un rato llora también porque está solo y no tiene ningún amigo de verdad que se preocupe y le quiera y el mundo es un lugar oscuro y cruel...

Un rato más tarde... Francis toca otra vez la puerta del baño. Y tendría que haber ido con su mamá porque todo esto es feo y tiene que aprender un hechizo para que su ropa no pueda ser encantada de nuevo... se asusta con los golpes.

Francis no dice nada, sólo golpea otra vez.

—¡Ocupado!

—¡Ábreme!

—¡Sigues aquí! —protesta incrédulo porque es que ni dejarle llorar tranquilo el tiempo que necesite parece dispuesto a dejarle.

—¡Pues claro que sigo aquí! ¡Debías salir!

—¡No! ¡Déjame tranquilo! _What the hell_ quieres ahora? ¿Ver cuánto tiempo es que estoy llorando? —protesta muy agresivo abriendo la puerta y apuntándole con la varita—. Vete antes de que te lleven de aquí directo a enfermería —le amenaza muy en serio con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a pagar con él toda su rabia y frustración.

—Pero es que estás enojado y estabas llorando y... —palidece, pero no se mueve por un instante antes de hacerse bolita—. No me hagas daaaaañoooo.

—¡Déjame tranquilo!

—Nooooo... Es queeeee…

—Y no estaba llorando —le patea, empezando a llorar de nuevo. Francis empieza a llorar también—. ¡Vete! ¡Vete! —a cada palabra una patada, más fuerte que la anterior.

—Pero... Auuuu! No me pegueeees.

No se detiene, empujándole con los pies y pateándole fuera del cuarto.

— _Expulsiarmus_ —acaba por conjurar para que salga volando con el empuje final y luego cierra la puerta del cuarto. Y teniendo en cuenta que planeaba hacerle un _sectumsempra_ ha salido bastante bien parado.

—¡Eres un TONTO y por eso nadie te quiere y por eso te hacen cosas FEAS!

Arthur se va a hacerse bolita a su cama otra vez y a llorar más fuerte.

—¡Y por eso merecías que te quitara la ropa y ya no quiero ni tus calzones! —grita.

Y con eso, es que el británico frunce de nuevo el ceño y cegado por el cólera, sale del cuarto directo ahora sí a hacerle daño, daño de verdad.

Van a matarse.

De hecho, Arthur va a matarle. Sí…

* * *

No olvides afradecer a Josita su beteo y edición.


	5. Lovino Vargas y Antonio Fernandez

Está ya bien entrada la noche y prácticamente toda la escuela duerme. Un chico pequeño se alumbra el camino sólo tenuemente con su varita, lo suficiente para no caerse. Trae en la espalda un hatillo hecho con una capa que tintinea un poco cuando se mueve demasiado... Cosa que no pasa casi en ningún momento.

A lo lejos la voz incesante de un chico Hufflepuff se calla de golpe y le hace un gesto a su compañero Gryffindor para señalarle la luz. Esta dura unos cuantos segundos más y repentinamente… se apaga.

Ellos la encienden, acercándose a donde estaba. Se oye un ruido de pasos que se alejan apresuradamente.

—¡Eh! ¡Espera! —sale corriendo tras el ruido.

—Ugh! —el ruido aumenta y la luz vuelve a encenderse en la varita porque no ve por donde corre.

—¡Quieto!

— _Expeliarmus_! —grita el otro y el hechizo falla sólo por un par centímetros.

—¡EH! —protesta Antonio.

— _Cazzo_! —protesta la voz, porque además ha entrado a un corredor que sabe que da a puertas de las clases que a esta hora están cerradas ya.

—¡Muéstrate! —hace un hechizo para hacer una luz más potente y verle, arrinconándole.

Se cubre la cabeza con su capa y se hace bolita contra la pared, sólo mostrando la punta de su varita... Escondiendo el hatillo, que es grande, detrás suyo. El español frunce el ceño y se acerca a intentar quitarle la capucha... mientras su compañero Gryffindor, es decir, Gilbert, se ha ido pasando de este asunto.

—Nooo, no. Déjame ir —grita una voz infantil.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada.

—No puedes estar despierto a estas horas.

—Vale, no lo volveré a hacer. ¿Puedo irme? —sigue sin mostrarse del todo aunque se notan los colores de Slytherin en su ropa.

—¡No!

—... —se hace bolita abrazando su capa y el mayor intenta quitársela, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Eres... ¿Lovino?

— _Cazzo_... —vuelve a murmurar sonrojaaaaandose y apretando los ojos.

—¿O Feliciano? —no está seguro.

—No, no. Soy Lovino, idiota. ¿Tú quién eres?

—¡Pues vosotros sois como gemelos o algo!

—Sí. Es igual. ¿Tú qué? No eres prefecto.

—No, soy capitán del equipo de _quidditch_ de _Hufflepuff_ —sonríe tan orgulloso. El italiano hace los ojos en blanco maldiciendo su suerte... Aunque de sonroja.

—Entonces tú tampoco puedes estar aquí a esta hora.

—¡Claro que sí, hacemos la ronda igual!

—Pues... No eres de _Slytherin_ , eres un tonto _Huflepuff_ , así que déjame ir.

—Pero estás fuera de la cama haciendo... cosas sospechosas. ¿Qué haces?

—Nada.

—Llevas un saco más grande que tú, ¿de qué?

—Juguetes.

—Sí, claro, y yo me chupo el dedo.

Lovino suspira y aprieta los ojos.

—Te doy una si te callas y nunca le cuentas a nadie esto.

—¿Qué? —parpadea un par de veces.

—Venga, nadie lo sabe... y nadie tiene por qué saberlo —insiste.

—P-Pero...

Lo terrorífico, y no nos extraña que Antonio balbucee y se ponga nervioso con ello, es el cinismo y la naturalidad con la que este niño pequeño intenta sobornarle.

—Vamos, te conviene aceptar este trato.

—Pero... ¿qué es?

—No, así no hay trato —niega con la cabeza y frunce el ceño.

—Está bien, dame una —tiende la mano porque igual le da mucha curiosidad.

—Y te callas para siempre o... te arrepentirás —le amenaza aunque relaja el ceño y se tranquiliza visiblemente.

—¿Qué me harás?

—No quieres saberlo. ¿Trato?

—Mmmm —entrecierra los ojos y sonríe un poco.

—¡Vengaaa, ya habías dicho que sí!

—Vale, vale, es sólo que me dan curiosidad las amenazas de un pitufo como tú.

Lovino lo FULMINA mientras mete la mano en el hatillo y saca de dentro una botella con un líquido color ámbar. Se la extiende. Antonio levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡¿De... verdad?! —ojos en blanco.

—¿Es cerveza de mantequilla?

—Si quieres otra voy a vendértela —responde e intenta esquivarle.

—¿En serio? ¿Y si vuelvo a pillarte?

—Hmm... —se lo piensa y frunce el ceño—. Si vuelves a pillarme te daré otra.

—Tal vez haga para eso si quiero otra —abre la botella con los dientes. Lovino sonríe un poco de ladito aunque aún tiene el ceño fruncido.

—No vas a atraparme nunca más, tonto.

—Entonces creo que prefiero denunciarte —le da un trago—. ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—¡Nada de denunciarme, prometiste que no lo harías! —medio chilla y el español se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ello?

—¿Con qué? ¿Esto? Eso no te importa... ¡es en serio, no vayas a decirle a nadie! —le señala con el dedo.

—Sí me importa, me haría mucha gracia ver a todo _Slytherin_ borrachos.

—No es sólo para _Slytherin_.

—Ah, ¿no? —levanta las cejas. El menor se encoge de hombros.

—Ya me voy.

—¡No!

—¡Que sí! Si nos ve alguien más... Ese tonto con el que estabas hablando hace rato.

—Soy casi como un prefecto...

—Ya, bueno, si nos ve OTRO prefecto o casi prefecto tampoco es como que se quedará tan tranquilo con que no me bajes puntos ni nada.

—No soy idiota, sé muchos más hechizos que tú y se volar mejor que nadie.

—Sabes más porque eres más grande, eso no te hace no idiota, y... ¿A quién le importa volar? —se cruza de brazos—. Sólo lo dices para defenderte.

—Lo digo porque es verdad.

—No creo que vueles tan bien.

—¡Ha! ¿Has ido a algún partido de _quidditch_ en tu vida?

—Pues los de aquí pero... No es que me interese mucho —levanta la nariz.

—¡Pues si has visto un rayo amarillo cruzando el cielo en los partidos de _Hufflepuff_ , ese era yo! —se señala a sí mismo, tan orgulloso.

—Mmm... Amarillo además. Qué mal gusto.

—¡Es el equipo de _Huff_!

—Pues sí, pero tú de amarillo —arruga la nariz.

—¿A quién le importa eso? —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bah, ¿ves cómo eres un idiota? Ahora déjame que tengo que ir a entregar esto —empieza a caminar.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —se va detrás.

—¿Vas a seguirme?

—Eh... ¡Sí!

—Carga esto —le da la bolsa—. ¡Con cuidado!

—¡Eh! —protesta.

—Pues si vas a venir conmigo al menos haz algo útil —y si nos atrapan diré que todo eso es tuyo.

—¡No estoy yendo para ayudarte!

—Ahora sí.

—¡No! Si nos encuentra un profesor me preguntará por qué te ayudo.

—Y tú con lo rápido y listo que eres podrás inventar algo.

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si es tuyo!

—Pero tú eres el listo aquí, ¿no?

—Sí, pero... ¡No!

—¿Pero no qué?

—¡No quiero llevarte las cosas!

—Vengaaaa, ¿por qué no?

—No soy tu mulo de carga y seguro ni me dejas entrar luego.

—¿Si te dejo me lo llevas?

—¡No, no voy a ser tu empleado!

Lovino le mira y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces déjame en paz —se carga el hato de nuevo y se echa a correr. Antonio frunce el ceño y se echa a correr tras él. Desde luego, le alcanza pronto—. ¡Cielooooos! ¡¿Vas a seguirme por toda la maldita escuela?! —protesta sin dejar de correr.

—¡Sí!

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te he dicho que quiero ver qué haces con eso.

—Pues ver cuesta también —protesta deteniéndose y agachándose para recuperar el aliento, porque la maldita bolsa PESA.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Sí... que lo hace! ¡No quieres cooperar en nada!

—Va, dame la mitad de eso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Para hacer qué?

—¡Para ayudarte, tonto! —sonríe. El menor le mira con cierta desconfianza.

—¿Ayudarme de verdad o "ayudarme"?

—¿Qué?

El italiano le mira un poco más y decide que vale... Baja la bolsa y saca de adentro varias botellas para dárselas.

—Guárdate esto en los bolsillos —se las pasa. El mayor empieza a hacerlo—. ¿Más?

Hace un gesto para que le dé un par más y Lovino se las da, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez.

—Ya está, venga —le guiña un ojo. El menor se sonroja un poquito y le hace un gesto.

—Ven, ya estamos cerca.

El español sonríe y le sigue.

—Ya lo sé, ya he estado en _Slytherin_.

—Ah, ¿sí? —le mira de reojo —. ¿Quién te trajo?

—Mi mejor amiga —sonríe.

—¿Quién es tu mejor amiga? —parpadea.

—Bella.

—Ella no es _Slytherin_.

—No, pero su novio sí. Y mi mejor amigo también nos está siempre llevando por esos caminos con serpientes. ¡De hecho soy uno de los favoritos de Hassan!

—Ahh, ¿eres de esos que siempre nos está diciendo que lo hacen tan bien?

—¡Claro!

—Yo también hago bien pociones, ni creas que no.

—¿Un renacuajo como tú? Y qué más.

—¡Es verdad!

—No te creo —sonríe.

—¿Te lo demuestro? —pregunta sin saber cómo en realidad, más por orgullo que por otra cosa.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé, pero uno pensaría que si tan buen pocionista eres, sabrías destilar alcohol tú mismo.

—No voy a hacer eso a ver si dejo a un alumno tonto —le fulmina.

—Ah, ¿y meterlo de contrabando sí?

—¿Vas a regañarme?

—No, pero eso no tiene lógica igual —se encoge de hombros. El menor se sonroja un poco porque no sabe hacer alcohol y menos cerveza de mantequilla—. ¿Entonces? —le mira de reojo.

—P-Pues... Eh... Es igual, cállate idiota —camina otra vez. Antonio se ríe, siguiéndole —. ¡Cállate!

Lo único que consigue es que se ría más.

—¡Lo digo en serio!

No se para, negando con la cabeza.

—No te veo a ti tampoco haciendo cervezas o contrabandeándolas, así que yo soy más listo que tú.

—No necesito hacerlas... ni se me había ocurrido en realidad, pero podría. Aunque seguramente haría vino, es más bueno.

—¿Te gusta el vino? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—Claro, pero es imposible encontrar uno bueno por aquí. De hecho esa es una muy buena idea.

—En casa se bebe vino... Podría... conseguirte.

—¿En tú casa? ¿Vas a traer vino de importación? —levanta las cejas. Lovino se encoge de hombros y cambia el peso de pie.

—Podría intentarlo.

—¡No! ¡No se supone que tenga que inducirte al crimen! —se riñe a sí mismo apretando los ojos... pero es que lo que sufre con la comida...

—¡No es crimen! Es... Bueno para el corazón, mi padre siempre lo dice.

—¡Ala! —igual se ríe de esa excusa cuando llegan por fin a _Slytherin_.

—Pero vas a tener que pagar por él... —sentencia antes de decir la contraseña

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué me vas cobrar? —cejas cejas... por algún motivo, ni siquiera está pensando.

Lovino frunce el ceño sin entender bien eso qué quiere decir, creo que es uno de esos juegos con Francis. Se sonroja un poco igual... Y le hace un gesto para que entre.

Y ahí va detrás sonriendo como un tonto, esperando a ver qué pasa ahora. ¿Van a montarse una fiesta en _Slytherin_? Tal vez deberían invitar a unos cuantos alumnos más porque eso parece bastante muerto.

Sin embargo, Feliciano les está esperando. O más bien espera a su hermano y levanta las cejas al ver que viene acompañado de alguien más.

— _Hey_... —saluda Lovino haciendo como que no sabe que viene alguien con él.

—Estás... ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te han pillado? ¿Estás castigado?

—No. Es un... Cliente.

Feliciano levanta las cejas.

—¡No soy un cliente! —protesta Antonio igual yendo a presentarse con Feliciano, tendiéndole la mano—. Soy Antonio y tu hermano me ha sobornado para que no hable, pero quería saber igual que buena fiesta ibais a montaros aquí con todo eso porque no me pierdo una buena fiesta ni muerto —se ríe y sigue blablabla durante uno cuantos minutos... enteros... varios. Bastantes.

Lovino mira al español IDIOTIZADO durante todo el blablabla... Y luego FRUNCE el ceño de mal humor de repente porque con él no ha hablado tanto.

—...Y yo creo que podemos invitar a unos cuantos de otras casas y montar aquí una de esas buenas farras de las que hacen historia, ¿conocéis a algunos de vuestro curso? En mi cuarto tengo uno de esos espejos para hablar con mi mejor amigo que está en _Ravenclaw_ y fijo que se apunta y trae a unos cuantos... y también a los _Gryffindor_ , no os pongáis nerviosos, son buena gente... ¡Puedo usar la chimenea!

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡A nadie le interesa nada de todo eso!

El español se calla de golpe y Feliciano lo agradece secretamente. Lovino chilla sonrojado y de MALAS, habiéndose encendido del todo sólo en un instante.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —pregunta parpadeando nervioso.

—Que eres un IDIOTA.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por? Podemos no invitar a los _Gryffindor_ si no te caen bien, pero mi mejor amigo es uno de ellos.

—¡Por tonto! Y me da igual y... ¡Haz lo que quieras!

—¿No acabas de decir que era _Ravenclaw_? —pregunta Feliciano un poco mareado.

—¡A nadie le importan tus amigos!

—Tengo dos mejores amigos, uno en _Ravenclaw_ y otro en _Gryffindor_ —explica el español sonriendo... y dejando de hacerlo con eso.

—¡Y ninguno en _Slytherin_! ¡Además dijiste que tenías una amiga en _Ravenclaw_ , no amigo!

—Nah, nah, te dije de Bella, pero ella es _Hufflepuff_ —hace un gesto con la mano—. De hecho me va a matar como se entere de todo esto porque ella es prefecta.

—¡Y tú idiota! —es que quiere darte una patada en la espinilla. Se sienta enfadado, ignorándole.

—¿Pero por qué me dices eso? —pregunta un poco desconsolado.

—Oye, ¿y tú conoces a todos los _Huff_? —pregunta Feliciano interesado en uno en concreto.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡A todos! ¡Nos llevamos muy bien! Siempre dice todo el mundo que aquí casi no os prestáis atención unos a otros y sois todos cerrados y egoístas, pero en _Huff_ somos todo lo contrario —risas—. ¡Somos como una gran familia y yo tengo amigos en todas partes! —sigue parloteando explicando cómo se hizo amigo de Gilbert y Francis.

Feliciano le escucha más por educación que nada, aunque se siente cómodo hablando con él... de todos modos mira a su hermano de reojo. Lovino le presta MUCHÍSIMA atención, aún sentado y medio escondido en la silla.

—Ehm... y no sé por qué te estaba contando todo esto —confiesa al final y se ríe idiotamente.

—¿Vas a invitar a alguien o no? —pregunta el mayor de los italianos.

—¡Ah! Sí, venga... ¿a quién queréis que invite?

—Al niño rubio.

—Hay un chico en _Huff_... es muy serio, así rubio, no sé cómo se llama —empieza Feliciano también y Antonio pone cara de pánico.

—¡No puedo invitar a Vash!

—¡¿Eh?!

—Es el prefecto y es muy, muy serio, nos va a hacer recoger todo...

Lovino mira a Feliciano.

—¿En serio? —Feliciano un poco _brokenheart_.

—¡Venga, invítalo! —insiste Lovino.

—Sí, aunque Francis y yo siempre pensamos que le gusta su hermano. ¿Sabes? Antes eran amigos —el chisme—. Pero ahora no se hablan desde no sé qué movida con un trabajo de Transfiguraciones.

—¿Le gusta su hermano? —pregunta Lovino sorprendido, entendiendo mal.

— _Che cosa_? —Feliciano piensa en Gilbert, que bien que sabe quién es, aunque no sepa su nombre.

—Bueno, no sé si le gusta, pero yo creo que sí porque ahora está todo el tiempo enfadado y solo. Yo a veces me acerca e intento animarle, aunque no suele funcionar... y Roderich... es que no está tan solo, pero me cae bien... Aunque Francis no le soporta mucho —se ríe.

—Roderich sí sé quién es —apunta Lovino —. A él también le gusta la cerveza.

—Ah, ¿ves? Pues su hermano es Francis, mi mejor amigo... ¡vamos a invitarles a los dos!

Feliciano aún está intentando superar la historia de Ludwig y Gilbert.

—Bueno, pero... ¿Qué hay de los otros _Huflepuff_?

—¡Bella fijo se viene, os va a caer muy bien! Y la otra chica que me gusta es Lily que es súper mona —se ríe—. Y Yekaterina que tiene unos melones... ¡tenemos unas chicas súper guapas en _Huff_!

—¡Chicas! Ugh —Lovino arruga la nariz—. Bueno invita a quien quieras y ya, que se hace tarde.

—¿No te gustan las chicas? Tenemos algunos chicos guapos también... —tono de voz sugerente de nuevo.

— _Che... cosa_? —se sonroja un poquito otra vez sin poder evitarlo.

—Ya sabes... —levanta una mano y le pone bien un mechón de pelo, antes de hacerle una caricia en la cara... Antoniooo contrólate que no todo el mundo es Francis. Lovino abre la boca sin entender qué hace... Luego gira la cara, incomodo.

—Suéltame, pervertido.

Antonio... se ríe. Lovino toma una botella y se la da a su hermano, alejándose de Antonio y abriendo una para él, volviendo a intentar ignorarle... Sonrojado mientras el español se va a convocar fiesta con la chimenea.

Feliciano vacía la mitad de un trago. ¿¡Cómo iba a gustarle su hermano!? ¡Eso era juego sucio! ¡Y súper pervertido!

Lovino espía al español, bebiendo su cerveza también al notar que es un idiota con TODOS. Antonio se muere de la risa con media escuela para la tremenda irritación del contrabandista de cerveza.

El chico popular. Y molesto. Irritante. Tonto. Idiota.

Feliciano estaría notando eso si no estuviera en su propia tragedia personal, preguntándose cómo es posible ¡pero si eran HERMANOS! ¡Por la _madonna_! ¡Era pervertidísimo! ¡Antinatural!

No tarda en empezar a llegar gente de otras casas, Gilbert es uno de los primeros porque es quien estaba haciendo la ronda con Antonio y Lovino a notar que, ¡NO DEBIÓ dejar que invitara a nadie, ahora habla con todos!

—¡Haa! ¡Quien lo iba a decir, farra con alcohol en el nido de las serpientes! —empiezan a gritar y a abrazarse con Antonio y a saltar todos los recién llegados, que no quiere decir quién es el que ha conseguido la cerveza. Pronto también el resto de _Slytherin_ saca la nariz para ver qué está pasando.

Y Lovino quiere matar cada vez más al español pero lo bueno es que la gente se acerca a comprarle las cervezas y como hay muy pocas, puede pedir el precio que quiera.

Pronto el precio de las cervezas queda completamente inflado. ¿Ves? ¿Ves? Para que te quejes tanto del español. Pues se queja igual porque es idiota y ahora le hace mucho menos caso.

Desde luego y espera que llegue Francis. Cosa que pasa... Ahora mismo.

Antonio le da un abrazo como si no le hubiera visto en mil años. Francis le da un beso suave en los labios y le abraza de vuelta. Y Lovino casi se cae de la silla.

Francis NO va a tener cerveza.

Antonio le da una palmada en el culo y se ríe, es pronto que tira de él para presentarle a Lovino, quien está mirándoles directamente IN DIG NA DO.

—... mira y este es el chiquillo del que te hablaba, Lovino —le explica Antonio a Francis mientras llega con él—. Mira, este es Francis, es mi mejor amigo.

—¡Nosoyningunchiquillo! —FULMINA a Francis y abre una botella para sí.

—Bueeeeeno —Antonio pone los ojos en blanco y se ríe. Lovino le da una patada en la espinilla—. ¡Au! —chilla sin esperárselo.

—¡Ah! Yo les conozco, a él y a su hermano —Francis conoce a toda la escuela. Levanta las cejas con la patada.

Antonio se lleva las manos a la espinilla e Arthur que estaba espiando desde algún armario decide que Lovino puede ser su nuevo mejor amigo.

—¿Y eso? —pregunta Francis, descolocado. Lovino se bebe media cerveza de un trago.

—¿Por qué me pateas? —protesta Antonio sobándose el golpe. Lovino... No tiene ni idea. Se cruza de brazos, enfurruñado.

—Encantador —sentencia Francis divertido, analizando la expresión del pequeñito.

—Joder, encima que te traigo a toda esta gente —sigue protestando Antonio, enfadado.

Lovino se sonroja un poco y le mira... sin querer que se enfade pero tremendamente satisfecho de que lo haga. Francis se ríe un poquito y mira al español con una mirada cargada de sentido.

Antonio mira a Francis aun sin entender del todo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, venga, véndenos una cerveza.

El italiano estira una hacia Francis, dándole un precio de más o menos el triple de galeones de lo que cuesta afuera.

—¡Cielos! —protesta riendo y yendo a sacar dinero igual.

—¡Anda ya! ¡Menudo robo! —protesta Antonio.

—Tú sabes lo difícil que es traerlas.

—¡Aun así! Yo te he traído a toda esta gente, merezco un descuento de amigos —de todos modos ya vuelve a sonreír, cruzándose de brazos.

—La tuya va a salir más cara.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Uhhhh! —Francis le da un codacito. Antonio levanta las cejas con eso, automático pensando en pago en especies por el tono, pero aun sin sumar dos más dos.

—¡¿Qué?! —romano no entiende nada. Francis se muere de risa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué crees? No creo que vaya por ahí la cosa —niega con la cabeza el español.

—¿Qué? ¿Queeee? —protesta el italiano.

—Andaaaaa, ¿apostamos? Es un poco pervertido, de hecho.

—Cree que quieres que te pague en especies —explica Antonio a Lovino. El menor les mira y parpadea.

—¿Especie?

Antonio le mira y mira a Francis también porque el italiano no reacciona.

—Aww! Es monisimoooo.

—Se refiere a cosas pervertidas y sexuales porque tiene el cerebro PODRIDO —protesta Antonio empujándole un poco, avergonzadito porque sí es mono. Lovino abre la boca por completo y se sonroja porque no lo había pensado así pero ahora que lo dice...

— _Che cosaaaa_?!

—¿Ves? —Antonio le señala sin mirarle a los ojos, para Francis—. Te haces ideas equivocadas sólo porque le he ayudado a montar una fiesta.

—¡¿Qué ideas equivocadas me voy a hacer?!

—Es la verdad, además, su hermano es más mono —trata de escapar, un poco nervioso—. No me patea ni nada.

Lovino frunce el ceño aún más y le mira incrédulo y sonrojadito sin saber bien qué hacer con todo esto... Algo mareado además con las dos cervezas que se ha tomado.

—Anda, vamos un rato para allá, deja de molestar —pide el español igual intentando llevarse a Francis, que le cierra un ojo al italiano, dejándose arrastrar—. No le hagas caso, siempre dice cosas de esas —le disculpa Antonio antes de llevárselo lejos.

Lovino refunfuña más porque se vayan que por otra cosa, bostezando.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	6. Antonio, Lovino, Arthur y Francis

Entonces se acerca Arthur a comprarle cerveza y a preguntarle qué está pasando.

—Son todos unos idiotas —resume con temor colmo del inglés, dándole la cerveza a precio de amigo.

—Pero qué hacen aquí... —es decir, que hace aquí Francis, el resto como si están plantando pinos.

—Les invitamos a la fiesta.

—¿Por qué? Esto es _Slytherin_... no se supone que tengan que estar aquí todas esas águilas...

—Ya sé pero... Bueno, tiene gracia, ¿no? O algo así.

—Bueno y los demás tampoco... —cae en la cuenta y lo añade un poco a regañadientes—. ¿Por qué has pateado a ese _Huff_?

—¡Porque es un idiota que hace cosas asquerosas!

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuáles?

—Le da besos y nalgadas a Francis.

—Ugh —arruga la nariz y se sonroja—. ¿Son... ya sabes... gays? Todos dicen que lo son.

—Ohh... Ohhh! —no que no lo pensara, pero la confirmación de alguien más le da aún más poder a la idea.

—¿No lo sabías? Es lo que dicen todos —no, no todo el mundo presta obsesiva atención a los rumores sobre Francis.

—¿Y no los regañan? ¿Por qué no los expulsan?

—Creo que no hay problemas con la homosexualidad en esta escuela... como los hay con las relaciones entre especies. Además, se tienen ganado el favor del director de algún modo... y hasta de nuestra cabeza de casa.

—¿Eso me dijo —arruga la nariz inconforme—. Deberíamos hacer algo... Vengarnos o algo.

—Sólo porque son tan buenos en pociones —pone los ojos en blanco—, como si fuera una gran cosa, ni siquiera es magia de verdad.

—A mí me gustan las pociones y no creo que sean tan buenos...

—Yo tampoco.

—Quizás lo que deberíamos hacer sería sabotear sus pociones —frunce el ceño y a Arthur le brillan los ojos—. Cambiar los ingredientes por cosas asquerosas como... Sangre.

—Meados.

—También.

El inglés sonríe con eso. Lovino sonríe de vuelta, ¡contento de que haya alguien más que piense que son unos idiotas!

—¿Y tú por qué los odias?

—¿Y-Yo?... —se sonroja sin querer explicárselo—. Porque son idiotas.

—Sí que lo son, ¿pero qué te hicieron?

—Pues... idioteces, no importa —movimiento nervioso con una mano del chico Kirkland. El menor arruga un poco la nariz con esto porque le gusta el chisme.

—¿Entonces no vas a decirme?

—No, prefiero no.

—Hmmm... Bueno. ¿Quieres otra?

—Seh, claro...

—¡Míralos que idiotas son! ¡Sólo se ríen!

Antonio empuja a Francis lo bastante lejos para que no les escuchen, mirándole de reojito. El galo se ríe un poquito, mirándoles aun a lo lejos.

—¿Qué piensas?

—¡Nada! ¿Qué piensas tú que eres el que dice cosas raras? —empujoncito. El rubio se ríe.

—No lo sé, me parece que él...

—¿Él? —le mira de reojo —. ¡Hace una hora ni sabía mi nombre!

—¿Y? ¿Cuántas horas necesitas para que te guste alguien?

—Pero... ¿gustarle? Le he dicho de las chicas y parecía poco interesado... pero es muy joven.

—Hombreeeee, sólo un poquito.

—¿Qué debe tener? ¿Doce?

—En la Edad Media los chicos se casaban a los doce.

—¡Casarse! ¡Francis, por favor! —abre los ojos como platos. Francis se ríe.

—No digo que te cases con él, digo que podrías gustarle.

—Bah, de todos modos... —se pasa una mano por el pelo y le mira de reojo.

—¿Va en primero o en segundo?

—No lo sé, pero a mí quien me gusta es Brittany, ya lo sabes —se muere de la risa.

—Lo dices siempre de broma pero BIEN que te gusta.

—¡Claro que sí, que no es broma! —protesta con tanta ironía.

—¡Y lo que le gustas tú a ella además!

Ojos en blanco pero se sonroja un poco. El francés se muere de risa y mira hacia Arthur y Lovino. Antonio les mira y ni ve al británico.

—Se ve... Bien —sonríe hacia allá—. Parecen además estarse aliando.

—¿Aliando?

—Mírales... —les señala con la cabeza. Entonces es que el español nota con quien habla y levanta las cejas.

—¡Oh! ¿Vas a ir?

—¿Con ellos? Pues... ¿No?

—¡Con Arthur!

—¡Por eso digo, sí!

—Es que... cuando vas con Arthur siempre tenemos que estar cuidando que no te... mate —protesta Antonio a Francis que tampoco tiene muchas ganas de hacerle caso excesivo ahora.

—¡No me mata, no seas exagerado! —se ríe un poco sin dejar de mirar al inglés —. ¿Tú que vas a hacer?

—Ir por Gilbert para que te cuide —sonríe y el galo le da un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Para tú ir a hacer qué?

—Beber y tratar de engañar a Brittany para que se acueste conmigo y tengamos otro Kirkland en la escuela.

—¡No creo que tengas que esforzarte demasiado! —se ríe de buena gana.

—El problema será conseguir una bolsa para su cabeza —se ríe también.

—¡Lo dices como si yo no supiera que en el fondo SÍ QUE TE GUSTA! —le acusa.

—Claro, claro... como para hacer otro Kirkland —ojos en blanco. Francis se ríe más.

—Admítelo, quieres uno para ti.

—Como si no hubiera suficientes.

—Ninguno para ti, los que hay son míos.

—Ni los quiero.

—Pues yo sí —se ríe Francis y recibe una palmada en el culo—. ¿Dónde está Gilbert que no lo veo?

—Ah, le he visto antes por ahí... —se gira a buscarle.

Y está gritando con alguien de _Gryffindor_. Francis mira hacia dónde apunta el español y levanta las cejas sonriendo.

—Imposible perderle...

—Bueno, ve tú primero y yo ya iré luego —así ya estarás entretenido y no me molestas mientras veo si lo que dices es cierto.

—Mmmm... —ese tonito acusador de "sé exactamente qué estás haciendo".

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres?

—Sí que quiero —asegura encogiéndose de hombros porque... Bueno, no es tan común que Antonio se lo quiera quitar de encima. Le cierra un ojo y se va hacia Gilbert.

¡Antonio levanta una ceja porque él esperaba que se fuera a por Arthur! Le mira hacer. Francis se acerca a Gilbert y mueve la mano para saludarle. Este tarda un poco en verle, pero le sonríe y le hace un gesto para que se acerque, explicándole lo que hacen.

Francis le escucha aunque estira un poco el cuello haciendo contacto visual con Antonio, que se pone nervioso porque no ha quitado a Arthur de en medio... así que decide acercarse a los _Gryffindor_ con él. Francis se ríe porque estaba tomándole un poco el pelo al español, notando su nerviosismo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta.

—Que eres muy mono —le da un beso en la mejilla—. Dile a Gil que me cuide —y ahora sí se va detrás del inglés.

—¡No! Fra... —aprieta los ojos, dejándole hacer, protestando porque ahora Gilbert no le va a dejar ir tan fácil.

Francis se acerca a Arthur y Lovino como mosca revoloteando la miel, haciendo un arco a su alrededor para llamar su atención, sin acercarse del todo. Pronto es que el inglés pierde el hilo de sus palabras, siguiéndole con la mirada.

El galo le sonríe un poco y él se sonroja, girando la cara, intentando concentrarse en Lovino. Francis da otra vuelta a su alrededor, esta vez más cercana. Esta vez el esfuerzo por ignorarle es mucho más evidente, tanto que hasta Lovino es ignorado a pesar de que le mira fijamente.

El italiano inclina un poco la cabeza y deja de hablar.

—¿Qué?

Arthur ni se entera, con el ceño fruncido y vigilando a Francis por el rabillo del ojo, con su varita preparada.

— _Allô_ —termina por acercarse del todo, sonriendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Esta no es tu sala común! ¡No puedes estar aquí!

—Pues estoy, él me invitó —señala a Lovinito. Arthur le mira con cara de "traidor", entrecerrando los ojos.

—Querían cervezas, ¿verdad? —se defiende el italiano.

—¡Pero no a todo _Hogwarts_ aquí!

—¡No tuve otra opción!

—¡Sí tenías, sólo tenías que decir " no, tú no estás invitado"!

—Lovino no es así de grosero.

—Algunas personas lo merecen.

—¿Y qué he hecho yo para merecerlo? —pregunta sentándose junto a él, tan pegado que casi se le sienta encima.

—Lo sabes bien —se separa.

—No, en realidad es una pregunta sería —se le vuelve a acercar.

—Pues no te voy a contestar —se levanta y se aleja. Y ahí se le va detrás el francés.

—¿Por qué siempre estás tan enfadado conmigo?

—Porque eres un idiota, déjame en paz.

—¿Pero qué hice tan malo? Vengaaaaa, habla conmigo —le toma del brazo.

— _No_! —grita para que le suelte.

—Jo... —le suelta tragando saliva, porque es que siempre se la pasan igual —. Pero es que, Arthur...

—¡Qué me dejes!

—¿Me acompañas a... la torre de astronomía?

— _Noo_!

—¿Me acompañas a... algún lugar? —se ríe—. Vengaaaa, me han mandado unos dulces de casa a cambio, te daré unos.

—No... No quiero, no quiero hablar contigo, no me caes bien.

—Eso es mentiiiiira, ¿por qué habría de caerte mal? ¡Si además siempre estoy invitándote a cosas!

—¡Y a mí no me interesa ninguna de esas cosas! ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo?

—Porque a mí sí me caes bien y no entiendo por qué dices que te caigo mal.

—Eres una mala persona.

—¡No soy una mala persona!

—Eres la peor persona que existe.

—¡¿Pero cómo dices eso?!

—¡Porque es cierto!

—¡¿En qué te basas!?

—¡En lo que te conozco!

—¡Pero si soy bueno contigo!

— _Of course not_!

—¿Qué te he hecho malo?

—¡Lo sabes bien! —se sonroja un poco de la rabia.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Tú eres el que se enfada todo el rato!

—No voy a hablar contigo de esto.

—¿Por qué no? No quieres hablar porque no sabes qué decir.

— _No_! —le fulmina.

—Entonces deja de hacerte del rogar y acompáñame —le toma de la mano.

— _NO_! —le quita la mano y le empuja con fuerza. Y... Le tira de culo—. ¡Déjame! —protesta antes de irse corriendo con el ceño muy fruncido y le cae un _stupefy_ por la espalda. Arthur se tropieza y se cae, sacude un poco la cabeza y se gira a él fulminándole.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le grita el galo.

— _Petrificus totalus_!

— _Nooon_! —chillonea pero sin poder hacer nada más que caerse.

Y ahí Arthur se va. Francis le odia en silencio mientras espera que alguien le rescate.

¡Es que lo DESNUDASTE frente a TODOS!

Oh… Francis ya lo había olvidado.

Antonio se acerca a Lovino entonces y este pega un salto.

—Ho... la —sonríe.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Hola —repite y saluda. El menor se sonroja.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vengo a... hablar contigo —se ríe un poco tontamente. Lovino frunce el ceño.

—¿Ha-Hablar?

—¿No quieres?

—¿De qué?

—De lo que sea —se ríe—. ¿Sabes a quien me recuerdas? Al director... parecéis parientes o algo y está muy bien porque él me cae muy bien. ¿Hace mucho que eres amigo de Arthur?

—¿Al... Director? —desfrunce el ceño—. Arthur... ¿Él? Hace como... Nada de tiempo. ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí.

—¿Por? Pues no soy nada de él... —a todos se les rompe un poco el corazón con eso.

—No... Bueno, sí le conozco porque mi amigo Francis tiene una especie de obsesión insana, pero nada del otro mundo.

—¿Con el director? Ah, no, con el chico de las cejas... —asiente tranquilizándose—. Veo que conoces a todo el mundo y hablas con todos.

—Seh, me gusta tener amigos —sonríe y el italiano hace los ojos en blanco.

—Te gusta ser como el foco de atención.

—¿El foco de atención? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que todos te vean y hablen contigo.

—¿Pues cómo no van a hacerlo con este cuerpo serrano? —se señala a sí mismo y se ríe. Lovino abre la boca y se sonroja un poco sin enterarse, incómodo.

—Eres un idiota, ¿qué coño tiene tu cuerpo tan genial?

—No se ve con el uniforme, pero sí con el equipo de _quidditch_. Todas las chicas piensan que tengo el mejor culo de la escuela.

—¡Deja de hablarme de tu culo que a mí no me interesa! —chilla.

—¿Te pone nervioso?

—¡¿Nervioso?! ¿Por qué iba a ponerme nervioso? —EVIDENTEMENTE nervioso y es que lo que más nervioso le pone es que no tiene idea de por qué se pone así.

—No sé, a lo mejor también te gusta —le guiña un ojo, no tan seguro como parece.

—¡¿Qué, qué, queeeee?! —se sonroja un montonal.

Antonio se ríe oootra vez y se siente mejor al ver que se sonroja, mordiéndose un poco el labio porque es mono y quiere contárselo a Francis. Y es que... tú también eres mono, idiota, con esa sonrisa insoportable y mordiéndote el labio.

Así que se le queda mirando un poquito embobado por unos segundos, antes de caer en la cuenta que lo hace y girar la cara.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz y te vas por ahí a hacer más amigos tontos?

—Eso es justo lo que hago —choca la cerveza con la suya.

—¡Yo no soy tonto! —chillonea quitando su cerveza—. Y no somos amigos.

—¿No? ¿Y qué hay que hacer para ser tu amigo?

—¿Tú? ¡Te va a costar mucho trabajo!

—¿Por qué? —protesta un poco.

—Uff... porque eres un tonto —se cruza de brazos pensando que sí que querría ser su amigo... y no. Es decir, parece tonto y es... irritante y molesto y no deja de dar la lata.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio no te caigo bien? —pregunta incrédulo porque está seguro que se ha sonrojado antes y todo eso. Lovino se sonroja de nuevo.

—¡Sí, sí me caes mal, déjame en paz!

—¿Pero por qué?

—P-Pues... Porque eres así como... Insoportable y hablas y... No me dejas de molestar y... ¡Dices cosas y me hablas de tu culo!

—Puedo hablar de cualquier otra cosa...

—¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo?

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué querrías ser mi amigo?, no eres ni de mi año.

—¿Y eso qué importa? ¿Por qué no iba a querer?

—Pues... es que es raro que quieras ser mi amigo así como así. ¿Quieres cervezas gratis o qué?

—Ah, eso también —se ríe.

—Jum... —le fulmina un poco, cruzándose de brazos—. Pues no. Tengo unas aún y me las voy a beber todas yo y ni una para ti.

—¿Por qué eres tan borde? —frunce el ceño.

—¿Te has enfadado? —sonríe un poquito.

—No, pero... es feo que digas eso.

Lovino hace los ojos en blanco e igualmente se abre otra cerveza, con una sonrisa.

—Soy un niño malo —sonrisita de lado. Antonio levanta las cejas y el menor se encoge de hombros y da unos tragos—. Así que no me importa que me digas que digo cosas feas porque soy malo igual.

—¿Así que ese es tu palo? ¿El chico malo?

—Pues es lo que todos dicen... mi hermano, Feliciano, es el chico bueno... y yo soy así como el dragón de la familia.

—Bueno... a mí siempre me han gustado los villanos —responde sonriendo—. Me parecen más interesantes.

El italiano levanta las cejas con eso sin esperárselo.

—¿D-De verdad?

Antonio se encoge de hombros y le da otro trago a su cerveza, sonriendo y sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Y-Yo... Pues... T-Tu... Tú...

—Ya has visto que he dejado que me convencieras de no castigarte y organizar esto.

Eso no puede negar que sea verdad... es molesto e irritante y tonto y tiene una sonrisa encantadora... mente tonta y molesta y... ¡quiere ser su amigo! Un chico súper grande que es capitán de _quidditch_ y seguro le sería muy útil.

—Vale, seremos amigos.

El español sonríe con eso y... lo abraza.

—Ughhh! ¡¿Qué haces!?

—Abrazarte, siempre abrazo a mis amigos —se ríe y no le suelta.

—No, no, no... ¡Suéltame! —protesta sonrojadísimo. Antonio le suelta igual—. Ugh! ¡Eres un pervertido asqueroso!

—¿Qué? ¿Pervertido por darte un abrazo?

—¡S-Sí! —se cruza de brazos—. Y por darle besos y nalgadas a la gente.

—¿Eh? —parpadea con eso. Lovino se sonroja un poco más sin mirarle.

—Pero si no te he besado ni nada.

—Be-Be... A... ¡¿Mí?!

—Mmm... —entrecierra los ojos pensando en que tal vez podría probarlo, de verdad es mono y Lovino, por alguna razón, se lo imagina. Acercándose a él, con la sonrisa idiota y los profundos ojos que tiene, su aliento cerca... Robándole su primer beso.

—¡No vas a besarme! —protesta.

—Aquí, no. Vamos a tu cuarto.

— _Che cosaaaa_?

—Pues es un poco... frente a todos, ¿no? —se rasca la cabeza y se ríe tontamente, sonrojadito.

—¡No! No no no... ¡Es que no vas a besarme frente a nadie! —¡ni frente a mí mismo! Se levanta—. Eres un... ¡Loco pervertido!

—¡Pero si tú eres quien lo ha dicho!

—¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Yo dije que no lógico eras! ¡Yo! ¡Agh! ¡Déjame! —se aleja de él... Hacia su cuarto.

—Pero... —mira alrededor e igual se va detrás.

—¡Nada! ¡Cállate!

El ibérico se calla y aun así le sigue. Y es que ya en el momento Lovino no sabe si habla en serio o en broma o qué coño está haciendo, ¡pero es que le está siguiendo! Medio entra en pánico y se tropieza un poco, dándose cuenta de que está más mareado de lo que pensaba. Antonio le sujeta contra sí con eso y abre la puerta entrando.

—Ihhhhh! —es que le mira con los ojos SUUUUUPER abiertos, dejándole hacer casi sin poner resistencia. Antonio cierra la puerta a su espalda y le sonríe—. ¿Qué haces? ¡No puedes cerrar, van a regañarnos si nos ven!

—¿No eras un chico malo?

—P-Pues... sí soy uno pero... ¡¿pero es que qué haces, pervertido?!

—Ehm... ¿no está claro? —se sonroja de nuevo.

Lovino se sonroja más de vuelta sin tener NI IDEA de cómo reaccionar ni que hacer más allá de ponerse histérico.

—En serio, ¿quieres o no?

Abre la boca y se SÚPER sonroja. ¿Qué mierda esperaba que le respondiera? ¿"Sí, dame un súper beso"? ¡Estaba loco!

—E-Estás... tú... yo... e-eres...

Y Antonio le roba uno, pequeñito. Y el corazón con él.

De repente se empiezan a oír gritos en la sala común porque acaba de entrar la señorita Hassan a dar castigos y poner orden en el nido de las serpientes... echando a todos los alumnos que no deberían estar ahí.

Y el italiano sale del encandilamiento extremo en el que estaba.

—¡Oh! Es... Ugh! ¡Lárgate! —Lovino señala la puerta, yéndose a su cama para meterse y que no le atrapen.

—¡Oh! Mierda, cual... ¡no! —se va detrás y se mete con él.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —pregunta HISTÉRICO.

Antonio se esconde, tapándose con las sábanas cuando empiezan a entrar los compañeros _Slytherin_ de Lovino y a meterse cada uno en su propia cama.

Y Lovino va a incendiar la cama porque está EL LOCO ESE DEL... ¡BESO! ¡ADENTRO! Sí, hecho bolita además, más vale que no te muevas demasiado si no quieres que lo sepan tus compañeros.

Se queda de hecho completamente inmóvil, sudando y con los ojos muy, muy abiertos sin poder creerlo. Antonio se acerca y le abraza de los muslos un poco, para taparse bien y que parezca sólo que es parte de sus piernas. Asustado porque sabe que además va a subir Egipto a revisar que estén todos en sus camas.

Y esto... es la cosa más agobiante y excitante que ha hecho Lovino jamás y la verdad es que ha hecho muchas maldades y cosas incorrectas. Muchas son MUCHAS. Pues espera que cuando entre ella, con los nervios, la postura y el miedo, le hunde la cara en las regiones vitales sin darse cuenta de lo que hace.

Menos mal que Lovino lleva pantalones. Lovino... Deja de tener las regiones vitales tranquilas casi de golpe y le cuesta UN MONTÓN hacerse el dormido. Tiene que morderse el puño para no soltar un gemido.

—Vargas, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunta ella al ver el color que trae pensando que sólo falta que un crío tenga fiebre ahora.

Lovino asiente sin atreverse siquiera a hablar para decir que sí. Ella mira al resto sin hacer mucho más caso y sale, cerrando la puerta para irse a otro cuarto.

El italiano empuja de la cabeza al español para intentar quitarle de encima de ESA zona que sabe está caliente e intranquila. Antonio se resiste un poco, pero acaba por hacerlo y emerger de debajo de las sábanas hacia el cojín.

—Shhh... ¡vete! —intenta decir el menor sólo con gestos.

—No puedo irme, seguro sigue ahí revisando cuarto por cuarto y todo eso —susurra mirándole a los ojos—. Como me encuentre va a castigarme de por vida, aunque si me lleva con el director todo está resuelto porque él me cae muy bien y… —empieza a parlotear de los nervios.

Lovino le tapa la boca con la mano. Antonio se calla y le mira a los ojos. El menor respira un poco agitadamente de los nervios y la adrenalina y traga saliva.

Antonio también, notando que además están muy cerca. En un movimiento, se incorpora y cierra las cortinas del baldaquín de la cama. Lovino levanta las cejas con ese movimiento sin esperárselo en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué... haces? —le riñe en silencio.

—No quiero que me vean aquí ni nos oigan hablar —hace un hechizo para insonorizar el espacio.

—¡Pues no tendrías que estar aquí! —protesta igual bajito.

—¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué me castigara?

El menor se esconde debajo de las mantas y le da la espalda porque es que está incóoooooooooooooomodo de ahí abaaaajo.

—¿Qué pasa? —se acerca, porque el burro ni lo ha notado... pero es que es pequeño también.

—¡Nada! ¡Déjameeee! —protesta haciéndose bolita.

—Mmm... —frunce el ceño y es que no sabe qué hacer.

—Haces cosas raras.

El español le pasa un brazo un poco por encima y le hace cucharita para estar cómodo.

—¿Qué cosas?

Lovino tiembla un poco pero... es que le gusta que le abrace, porque es calientito y... no entiende qué coño le pasa, joder.

—¿Lo de besarte? Es que... pensaba que eso querías. Es decir, no es que yo sea gay ni nada, a mí me gustan las chicas... bueno y algunos chicos también, pero lo que digo es que no te negaste así que me pareció... bueno, es que un beso no es para tanto, ¿sabes? Quiero decir que hay cosas peores, además ni siquiera ha sido tan profundo.

¡¿Un beso no era para tanto?! Se mortifica con esa declaración porque a él le había parecido la vida entera de importante... Raro... Pero... Además él no era gay tampoco.

—¡Yo tampoco soy... gay! ¡Y tú eres el que está en juego cama y abrazándome!

—Es que esta cama es pequeñita y no puedo salir sin que me vean todos. Voy a tener que quedarme al menos hasta que tus compañeros de cuarto se duerman.

—¡Te odio! —susurra aun pensando en que hay cosas PEORES y que... ha ido muy bien, y no le está dando otro beso u otros varios besos y es un idiota igual.

—¡No! ¿Por qué? —lloriquea.

—Porque sí —se da la media vuelta hacia el clavándole la frente en el pecho. Antonio levanta las cejas con eso y lo abraza con naturalidad—. No me toques —"protesta", aunque se acomoda un poquito.

—Mmm... ¿Por qué eres tan negativo?

—No soy negativo...

—Todo me dices que no y te quejas y nada te gusta.

—Mmmm...

—¡Anda, dime una cosa que te guste!

—¿Una... cosa que me guste? Me gusta... me gusta el tomate.

—¡Ah! A mí también, me gusta secarlo y ponerlo en las ensaladas. Y en mi casa los cultivo y me sale BUENÍSIMOS. A mi madre le encantan y me hace ensaladas con ellos, así con queso y aceitunas.

—Y aceite... me gusta esa comida —murmura—. Me gusta la ropa...

—Ah, la ropa... eres como Francis entonces, se vuelve loco y a veces hasta me grita porque mis calcetines ni combinan. ¿Y a quién le importa si no se ven?

—¡A ti te importa si no se ven! ¡Es feo!

—Nah, no es feo si no se ven y yo no los miro.

—¡Pues míralos! De hecho ahora lo sabré yo.

—¿Qué vas a saber? ¿Vas a estar mirándome los calcetines? —levanta las cejas.

—No tendré que mirarlo para saberlo, tonto.

—A veces sí que combinan. Prefiero que vengas tú a ver si lo hacen o no —sonríe.

—¿A revisarte los calcetines? ¿Eres tan tonto que no lo puedes hacer solo? —pregunta y le repega la cara en el pecho.

—Puedo, pero me gusta la idea de que lo hagas tú—lo abraza.

—Pues... mmmm... va... —se queda a mitad de la palabra con el abrazo.

—¿Va? Reñirmeee —lloriquea y se ríe—. ¿Qué tal si mejor vienes a premiarme cuando los tenga bien?

—¿Premiarte? No voy a premiarteee.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No sabes que se cazan más moscas con miel que con vinagre? Pues que es más fácil que la gente haga lo que quieres con premios que con regaños.

—Ojalá todo el mundo pensara así.

—Entonces deberías empezar tú —sonríe.

—Yo estoy bien como estoy, pero de que no dejan de regañarme nunca no dejan de regañarme.

—¿Quiénes?

—Todos. A mí me da igual porque yo soy un mal chico —se encoge de hombros.

—No entiendo quienes te riñen —responde, con los ojos cerrados también—. Ah, Feliciano, tu hermano... —le acaricia un poco el pelo al notar que se duerme y decide dormirse también.

—Mjm... —le abraza él un poco de vuelta y termina completamente dormido. Antonio decide callarse y dormirse también.

¡Lovino! ¡Debes ser la primera persona en el mundo con quien Antonio DECIDE callarse!

 _Tru lof_.

No quiero ni siquiera hablar del GRITO de Lovinito mañana en la mañana.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	7. Chapter 7

Pues a Germán de la historia esta le parece que ya está bien... Él abraza a Romulus protectoramente escondiéndolo en la... sala de los menesteres a hacer menesteres.

El director le besa y se le esconde. Lo que ha costadooo. Aun así, Romulus lanza un hechizo desde su despacho. " _Accio_ ropa de Brittany".

¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Eso no valeeee! Porque además la agarra descuidada y sí que la ropa de Brittany vuela por TODA LA MALDITA ESCUELA y se reirá de ella media escuela.

Pues... depende de quien la vea y si ella se consigue algo para cubrirse o un hechizo de invisibilidad hasta llegar a donde Rom. Ah, no... Debe haber alguna capa de Romulus. Lo que sí creo es que a la siguiente comida en el comedor va a llegar... es que son un peligro. Va a llegar varita al aire, a hacer explotar su plato de comida y su pan y... Bueno, directo a pelear.

Una de esas peleas épicas de nuevo. Es que... es que el moreno sonríe y se sube a la mesa de profes para hacer esto más espectacular. Germán se pellizca el puente de la nariz porque es que NO PUEDEN HACER ESO ENFRENTE DE TODA LA ESCUELA, de hecho empieza a intentar regañarles, siendo ignorado mientras se rasga la falda de la británica hasta que se le ven las piernas demasiado... pero no suficiente.

Ella pega un grito y lo FULMINA... no sólo con la mirada, sino con un hechizo que le pone el pelo verde. El director sacude un poco la cabeza y trata de quitarle la varita con un hechizo, saltando de la mesa al suelo espectacularmente.

Brittany sonríe un poco y se hace unos pasos atrás cuando salta al suelo, bloqueando el hechizo que intenta quitarle la varita, aunque se desbalancea un poco. Le lanza ella uno a él para que sus pies bailen incontrolablemente y falla... dándole a Germania por error.

El latino lo ignora por estar concentrado en preparar uno de esos malignos, malignos... sin palabras, que hacen que el cuerpo humano se excite sexualmente. Y se le nota de GOLPE... para el excesivamente buen observador, hasta se le marcan los pezones... además de sonrojarse y soltar un incontenible gemidito.

Romulus se humedece los labios, sabiendo enseguida que eso ha funcionado y que va a distraerla por el resto del duelo, porque además no es fácil que se pasen los efectos. Ella tiene que tragar saliva y se hace un hechizo para refrescarse, súper sonrojada... Y sin conseguir mucho más allá que sacar vapor.

El moreno se acerca a ella con la varita levantada peligrosamente, aunque no sé qué da más miedo, si su varita o su sonrisa.

Enfadada y avergonzada, frunce el ceño y le lanza algo mucho más maligno y agresivo... Así como _sectumsempra_ , que le hace un buen y doloroso corte por estar demasiado cerca, cuya hemorragia consigue detener en sólo un instante aun y con su pelo verde.

—¡Ha! _Idiot_!

Él sonríe y toma un poco de sangre del corte que le ha hecho con un dedo, llevándosela a los labios con... cierta cara. Mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo.

Traga saliva otra vez sintiendo demasiado calor en zonas demasiado incómodas, a pesar de su hechizo. Se mueve un poco, distraída y el roce de la tela sobre su cuerpo se siente un poco como si fueran las manos idiotas del director idiota. ¿De dónde sacaba esos hechizos malditos? ¡Era magia negra!

— _Accio_ ropa de... —no formula la última palabra expresamente para que el hechizo no se produzca, pero ella reaccione como si fuera a pasar.

— _Nooo_! —se abraza a sí misma y se sonroja un montón, no imaginándose propiamente el asunto de estar frente a toda la escuela, sino estar desnuda frente a él. El siguiente hechizo le llega a Roma con toda la pasión británica—. _Expelliarmus_!

Y Romulus pierde la varita por culpa de estar riéndose el idiota. Brittany atrapa la varita de milagro y, color rojo incandescente, se va a sentar a la mesa de profesores junto a su esposo.

El director se rasca la cabeza, se gira a mirarla, le guiña un ojo... y luego se va a la enfermería a que le curen el _sectunsempra_. Ella se hace pequeñita, sonrojándose más y el germano riñe a los alumnos por hablar y hacer ruido, pidiéndoles silencio y que coman... Baja de la tarima y se va detrás del director, quien le sonríe cuando llega a su lado.

—Hacer eso frente a los alumnos está MAL —protesta un poco en riña levantando la mano hacia su cara—. Quizás te quede cicatriz.

—Explicaré esta historia por años, ya verás como todos los alumnos la respetan más ahora —se ríe dejándole que le examine.

—¿A ella? ¡Por atacar al director a medio gran comedor! ¿Ahora con qué cara vas a poder regañarles?

—No te preocupes por eso, yo ni siquiera les regaño —se encoge de hombros.

Germán niega con la cabeza, limpiándole con suavidad la sangre. El latino cierra los ojos, apreciando las caricias y le pone las manos en la cadera.

—No aquiiiii... —le riñe aunque no le quita—. Tienes un corte horrendo. Vamos con Elba.

—Peroooo —lloriquea y se ríe igual siguiéndole

—Pero nada, ¿qué va a pensar cualquier alumno si nos ve?

—Buf... vaaaaaaale.

—Aunque sí no nos ven... —le toma suavemente de la mano y le acaricia un poquito con el pulgar.

—Pues vamos, vamos —tira de él.

—¡Pero el corte de la cara!

—¡Estoy bien, me lo he curado yo! —y no le duele, pero aun sangra.

—No parece.

—Claro que sí.

—Te sale sangre.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	8. Chapter 8

Patrick Kirkland, golpeador del equipo de _Slytherin_ , lleno de barro de pies a cabeza después del entrenamiento de _quidditch_ (y de una cerveza de mantequilla de contrabando), toma valor y se acerca a la chica de piel oscura que taaaaanto le gusta.

— _Hey_!

Ella está, desgraciadamente con su grupo de amigos, que debe incluir a Alfred... porque siempre está con ellos. En la mesa de _Gryffindor_. Todos los brits haciendo el ridículo en el gran comedor. Pues le saluda igualmente, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Puedes venir un poco?

Sesel Sullivan, Gryffindor, le mira de arriba a abajo con cierto gesto de desagrado.

— _What_?

—Ven tantito, porfa.

— _Why_? _No_!

—Sólo quiero decirte una cosa a solas, _come on_.

—No voy a salir contigo, _psycho_ —se ríe desde ya, volviéndose a sus amigos.

—¿Pero por qué nooooo? Ven, sólo... Ven un poquito —le vuelve a poner la mano en el hombro.

—¡Porque mírate. Ropa de segunda mano, dientes torcidos, pecas, _Slytherin..._ esta claro que eres un patético Kirkland!

—¿Y eso qué?

—No salgo con chicos patéticos, desde luego —se echa el pelo hacia atrás.

—¡No soy patético!

—Desde luego que lo eres... y mucho.

—¡¿Pero por qué patético, hombre?!

—Sólo hace falta verte.

—¿Qué tiene de malo como me veo? Obvio vengo de volar... ¡Vengaaaaa! —le toma del brazo y tira de ella. La chica hace para que le suelte—. ¿Pero por qué no quieres? ¡Venga, no es tan terrible salir con un _Slytherin_!

—Desde luego que sí y más contigo.

—¿Qué tengo yo de terrible?

—Eres feo —se encoge de hombros y él frunce el ceño.

—¿Y eso qué? Ni siquiera me conoces, quizás te caigo bien.

—Seguro no.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Porque no eres _Gryffindor_.

—¡No me jodas!

—Pues no lo eres.

—¿Y qué? No puedes tener la mente tan cerrada, eso te hace idiota... Y no puedes ser bonita y tan tonta.

—No me hace tonta, tú eres el idiota si pretendes impresionarme así.

—Soy un... ¡Diamante en bruto! Eso es... Si vinieras UNA vez conmigo a volar.

—Lo que eres es un bruto nivel diamante —sonríe porque eso le ha parecido muy ingenioso.

—Bueno... Ser algo nivel diamante es un buen paso —sonríe embobado con su sonrisa.

—No cuando es algo malo... _idiot_.

—Veeeen, ven conmigo un poquito.

—¡Eh! ¡Sel! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ven aquí a verme! —pide Alfred, riendo.

—Disculpa —le suelta a Patrick—. Me está llamando mi NOVIO.

—¿Él es tu NOVIO? _Really_?

—Claro que lo es —sonríe y mueve el pelo, porque además sí le gustaba cuando estaba en primero y sabe que es impresionante tal como es, que todas las chicas, en especial las pequeñas han fantaseado alguna vez con él. No porque sea taaaaan guapo, pero es realmente sociable. Patrick parpadea y le mira y es que sabe perfecto quién es. Hace los ojos en blanco.

—Eres como la chica maaaaaaaás predecible del mundo. Sales con el chico bonito que todas quieren... Aún así deberías aceptar venir conmigo uuuuuna vez.

—¿Para qué? Soy bonita, lista, saco mejores notas que tú y salgo con el capitán de _quidditch_ de _Gryffindor_. No te necesito para nada —hace ademán de irse con Alfred.

—No creo que saques mejores notas que yo en muchas cosas... _Waaaait_ —vuelve a tomarla del brazo. Ella pone los ojos en blanco—. Me sé varios pasadizos secretos y podríamos ir a algún sitio que ni él puede llevarte —señala a Alfred.

—Uh, qué bien. Cuartos que huelen a humedad, llenos de ratas muertas, polvo y arañas... mi idea de una cita perfecta —suelta sarcástica y el pelirrojo aprieta los ojos—. Olvídalo, no saldría contigo ni que me pagaran.

—¿Dónde está tu osadía de _Gryffindor_? ¿Cuál es entonces tu cita perfecta?

—No es una cuestión de osadía, es una cuestión de buen gusto —se cruza de brazos.

—Osadía en conocer pasadizos secretos, tonta... —protesta un poco aunque sonríe—. Dime cómo sería tu cita perfecta.

—Con mi novio.

—Bueno, sé mi novia por un día y asunto arreglado —sonríe.

—¡No! —frunce el ceño otra vez, echándose atrás.

— _Come on_ , ¡sólo UN día para que salgas conmigo! ¡No voy a hacerte nada y vas a divertirte! ¿Este sábado?

—¡No! Yo ya salgo con alguien, de hecho voy a salir con él.

—¡Seeeeel! _What are you doing_? —al fin se acerca Alfred a ellos y le sonríe igual a Patrick.

—¿A dónde?

Sesel se sonroja un poco porque desde luego, Alfred no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa. Así que de una forma un poco tensa se acerca a él y lo abraza de la cintura... como nunca hace, sonrojándose más.

—Quiere invitarnos a los dos a cervezas el fin de semana —replica ella.

Alfred levanta las cejas con todo eso, pasando a Sesel igual un brazo por los hombros un poquito bruscamente y muy de camaradería, no la quita y sonríe más mirando a Patrick.

— _Oh really_? ¿Cervezas? _Cool man_! ¿A dónde? ¿A _Hogsmade_?

—Por lo visto, como no puede conseguirse una chica para él mismo que ninguna le hace caso, quiere vernos a nosotros. QUE SOMOS NOVIOS —intenta que no se note mucho el asunto pero le mira con cara de circunstancias—. Para ver como es una cita de verdad, porque si no nunca lo sabrá.

Alfred parpadea un poco descolocado con eso.

—¿A... já?

Ella le mira con cara de "sígueme el juego" hasta trata de hacerle legerimancia para decírselo, empresa en la que falla estrepitosamente porque no sabe hacerla.

—Oye no es como que no pueda conseguirme una cita... Pero es que quiero una cita con ella —insiste Patrick.

—Una cita para ver cómo es... Una cita —repite Alfred medio entendiendo que quiere que le siga el juego sin estar seguro de cuál juego.

—Pues consíguete una que no sea yo y vamos los cuatro. ¡No seas raro! —protesta Sesel intentando llevarse a Alfred.

—Alguien que no seas tú... —Patrick parpadea porque ¡al menos ya hay manera de ir algún sitio los cuatro!—. ¡Hecho!

Ten miedo, Patrick, ten miedo... De Iván Bagrinsky, que es quien se le acerca ahora porque está por ahí alrededor de Alfred, por supuesto.

—Yo iré contigo —suelta el otro Slytherin sin más.

— _What_? —a coro Patrick y Alfred. Iván no añade nada más que una sonrisa inquietante.

—Ehhhh... Pues... _Ok_ , vienes conmigo —asiente un poco Patrick tragando saliva y pensando que lo que sea con tal de salir con Sesel. Iván se queda tan conforme con eso, yendo a seguir a Alfred a quien Sesel se está llevando.

—El sábado entonces. ¡ _Hogsmade_! ¡Es un hecho!

—¡¿Pero cómo va a venir él?! ¿Por qué? —chilla un poco Alfred inconforme.

—Alfieee —lloriquea Sesel, llevándoselo.

—¿Alfie qué? Es que... Ugh! —sigue protestando mirando a Iván—. Me sigue a todos lados.

—¡Que vengas!

—Vale, vale... _Bye_ —se despide de Patrick.

—Tienes que hacerte pasar por mi novio —pide ella nerviosa, con urgencia, medio en susurros.

—¿Yo? _Why_?

—¡Porque le he dicho que lo eras!

— _Yes but, why_?

—Porque es un pesado y siempre me pide lo mismo.

—¿Qué te pide? ¿Cómo a mí Braginsky que no deja de seguirme?—la mira de reojo y se sube las gafas.

—Eh... sí, eso, eso mismo.

—¿Y a ti qué te pide?

—Pues... salir, ya sabes...

—¿Salir, salir normal?

—Salir... juntos, ser mi novio —suelta. El chico levanta las cejas y sonríe—. _No_! —se sonroja con esa cara.

—Uuuuuuuhuhuhuhuh!

— _No_! _Noooo_! —le pica un poco en el pecho y se tapa la cara con las manos porque en realidad... sí le gusta que la persiga y que se lo pida cada semana y gustarle y todo eso.

—¡Sesel tiene un nooooviooooo!

—¡No lo tengo! ¡Alfred!

—Pues casi, caaaasi —sigue sonriendo—. Vas a salir con él.

—¡No! Voy a salir contigo.

—Y con él.

—Y con tu amigo.

—¡No es mi amigo!

—Tanto como Kirkland mi novio —Sesel sonríe un poco.

—¡Pero Ugh! ¿Por qué tiene que venir el _psycho_?

—Yo qué sé.

—¿Y por qué no le has dicho mejor que no ibas? ¿No será que sí quieres que vayamos?

—No paraba de insistir.

—Bueno, como sea... Parará o no vamos a ir. Vamos a comer un poco más y luego quiero ir a volar, ¿quieres?

—¿Y cómo va a ser eso? —asiente.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes... ¿cómo va a ir eso?

—¿Ir qué?

—Pues lo de fingir ser novios, vamos a tener que... ¡besarnos o algo!

— _Whaaaaat_? —se muere de risa.

—Es que si no... —se sonroja otra vez.

—¿Si no qué?

—Va a saber que es mentira.

—¿Pero cómo nos vamos a dar un beso? —se sonroja un poquito.

—Ehm... bueno, yo ya sé que no te gusto, pero... venga, es de mentira, como los actores.

—Nah, no es que no me parezcas... _Well_... Bonita y eso pero, ¡es que eres Sesel! Ehm... ¿Cómo nos damos un beso?

—N-No... No lo sé —se sonroja más y se humedece los labios porque es que... sí sabe, pero... él se rasca un poco la cabeza y la inclina, riéndose—. A-A ver... ehm... acércate.

—Tú siempre sabes hacer esas cosas... —da un pasito hacia ella.

—¡No te creas que a mí no me cuesta! —protesta un poco.

—Vale, vale...

La chica traga saliva y se acerca uuuun poco. Él se agacha más, así para adelante y se ríe tontamente. Y cuando están a punto de tocarse, a alguien con terrible suerte se le cae una pila de libros y se queda con la boca abierta viéndoles. Sí, es Arthur Kirkland, porque tiene MALA suerte… pero pésima. Sesel también.

Y el inglés les mira con la boca abierta porque el estúpido Alfred... es estúpidamente sociable y él tenía alguna estúpida esperanza de hacerse su estúpido amigo por qur habían hablado un par de veces y si ahora tiene una estúpida novia nunca va a hacerle caso suficiente y no es como que en realidad tenga muchos amigos... o uno siquiera.

—Ah! Ups! —Alfred se muere de risa—. _Hey_!

—Ho-Hola —saluda Sesel sonrojadísima cuando Arthur recoge sus libros y se va corriendo sin decir nada.

— _What the_... ¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé...

—Era... ¿Quién era?

—El... Hermano menor de Kirkland, no sé cómo se llama.

—Pero que ha pasado... ¡Ohhh! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Seguro le gustas!

— _Whaaaat_? ¿A él? —levanta las cejas y el americano se encoge de hombros—. Naaaaah.

—¡Seguro! ¡Se ha ido corriendo por eso!

—No, tiene que ser otra cosa.

—¿Qué otra cosa? —risita.

—Pues qué se yo, a lo mejor le gustas tú. Es muy raro.

—¡¿Yooo?! —se ríe.

—Yo qué sé, como a Iván —lo señala, porque sigue ahí.

—¡No me gusta Iván! —se sonroja un poco.

—¿A ti? —ella inclina la cabeza.

—¡Qué no!

—Vale, vale —concede. Alfred le mira sonrojado, con el ceño fruncido.

—Anda, vámonos a la sala común y ya —hace un gesto con la cabeza. La morena asiente, mirando a Iván de nuevo—. _Whaaat_?

—Vamos.

—¿Ya viste cómo me ve?

— _Yes_... súper inquietante.

— _Come on_ , no sé cómo vamos a hacerle el sábado.

—Yo tampoco... ¿y si no vamos?

—¡Nahhhh, hay que ir!

—Ugh... vamos igual a la sala común.

—Vamos, venga —la carga y se la pone en los hombros.

—Waaaaah! —chilla muerta de risa.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	9. Chapter 9

Patrick al menos se ha bañado hoy muy, muy, muy bien bañado y vestido con la ropa que ha encontrado que tiene menos agujeros... sí, menos agujeros, porque de una u otra manera siempre consigue hacerse uno por aquí, otro en las rodillas... y sí, su madre los parcha con magia PERO... llega un momento en que simplemente es imposible.

Sesel ha peleado entre la idea de parecer completamente desinteresada en esto, así que ha hecho su mayor esfuerzo por combinar el arreglarse de forma sutil y desinteresada pero quedando lo más impresionante posible. Lleva un complicado recogido que parece perfectamente hecho en dos minutos, aunque ha tardado dos horas en que cada cabello quedara en el sitio correcto.

Se ha maquillado un poco, lo bastante para resaltar sin que se note, se ha puesto su mejor ropa interior, porque eso no se ve y... para romper la imagen, unos pantalones con una camiseta que podría llevar cualquier otro día y usa a menudo porque sabe que le quedan bien.

Alfred NO HA DEJADO DE DAR LA LATA, se ha puesto lo primero que ha encontrado... y a la vez, ha estado COMPLETAMENTE HISTÉRICO porque... va a ir Iván... y él NO QUIERE IR CON IVÁN y se lo ha dejado saber a cada persona que le ha querido oír.

Iván se ha vestido como siempre con el uniforme de la escuela y como no tiene ni idea de a qué hora van a ir a eso, hoy se ha dedicado a esperar a Alfred en la puerta de la sala común de _Gryffindor_ desde las cinco de la mañana.

Joder Iván. Bien, eso hace que Alfred esté cuarenta veces más histérico. Así que se lo ha encontrado cuando ha bajado a desayunar, por lo visto.

Sesel quiere matarlo, además, porque se supone que no tiene que decirle a nadie esto y en cualquier caso tiene que decir que va con ella, no hablar de Iván TODO EL DÍA. No que ella esté histerizándose también o algo.

Entonces tenemos a TRES histéricos... ya Iván que sigue a Alfred a todos lados.

Patrick... es que no han quedado en hora ni nada... así que engulle la comida en el gran salón y se acerca a la mesa de _Gryffindor_ , donde Iván ya está sentado.

Ugh... Y Alfred NO DEJA DE PROTESTAR. Pero el ruso sólo le mira, comiendo muy entretenido sin hacer ademán de darse por aludido a pesar de la tremenda atención que le pone.

— _Hey_... —saluda Patrick, sonrojadito.

Sesel es la única que se esfuerza por ignorarle porque lo ha notado.

Es que Alfred se ha cambiado tres veces de lugar e Iván se las ha ingeniado para acecharle en cada uno de ellos sin siquiera moverse... ni tener que esforzarse demasiado.

Lo siento, hay cosas que no se le dan bien, ser un _psycho_ no es una de ellas.

— _Hello_... —vuelve a saludar Patrick y Sesel sólo le mira de reojo sin responderle—. Ehhh... Ya estoy aquí, ¿nos vamos?

—¡Alfie! —llama Sesel. Patrick levanta las cejas y Alfred viene dócilmente como perrito entrenado.

— _Shit_! Esto es injusto.

— _Well_... a lo mejor no es lo que crees —trata de confortarle ella.

—¿Lo que creo? Es... raro... ¡es que mira, no deja de mirarme! En teoría sólo íbamos por cervezas, ¿no? —Alfred ni siquiera nota a Patrick por no despegar la vista del ruso.

— _Yes, yes_... pero igual no viene, a lo mejor Kirkland no es _totally gay_ y ha conseguido una cita con una chica normal en vez de con ese _psycho_ —responde bastante fuerte para que unos cuantos alrededor la oigan... mientras Iván se les acerca igual.

—Ehh... _what_? ¡Yo no soy gay! —apunta Patrick levantando las cejas.

—¿Quién es tu CITA entonces?

Patrick abre la boca un poco... y cambia el peso de pie porque bueno, en sí, tú eres su cita.

—Ehhh... bueno ehm... yo...

—¿Otro muchacho _Slytherin_ con el que te tomas de la mano como yo con mi novio? —Sesel toma de la mano a Alfred y se lo muestra a Patrick.

—¡No me tomo de la mano con él, él se invitó!

Y ahí va Iván que como a Alfred lo toman de la mano, a él también. Toma la de Patrick.

— _What the bloody hell are you doing_!? —protesta Patrick intentando soltarse. Sesel se MUERE de la risa con eso, porque Iván además no le hace ni caso a Patrick, ni le suelta.

—Ugh! No me... Nooo! —Patrick intenta soltarse aún más. Al final el ruso acaba por ceder y dejarle, mientras ella se sigue riendo—. ¡Nada de manos! ¡NO vamos realmente juntos! —protesta el pelirrojo.

— _Da_ , sí que vamos.

—Uuuuh, crisis de pareja —se burla la africana. Alfred se ríe un poquito con esto, enfocándose.

—¡No es ninguna crisis de pareja! —Patrick mira a Sesel con cara de circunstancias.

—Si queréis no hace falta que vengáis... —tan burlona.

— _No_! No, no, no, venga, sí que vamos... De hecho vámonos.

—No querría poner problemas con una pareja tan bonita...

—¡Ningún problema! Anda, Seseeeeel —agobiándose y es que ella sigue muerta de la risa, tan malévola—. ¿Vamos a ir o qué? —es Alfred esta vez.

—Yo creo que para hacer las paces deberías darle un beso a Iván —propone Sesel mirando a Patrick y apretándole la mano a Alfred.

— _Whaaaaaat_?! —chilla Patrick levantando las cejas y mirándola sin podérselo creer —. ¡Yo creo que deberíamos irnos todos!

—Ughhh, ¡¿un beso a Iván?! —chilla Alfred igual de escandalizado con la idea.

—¿No? —le pregunta ella al americano.

Iván no parece preocupado por esto. Alfred mira al ruso y luego a Sesel y sólo con la idea de imaginar un beso de él arruga mucho la nariz y hace cara de puaj.

—Yo creo que sí deberían, mira que carita pone Iván —insiste ella porque le hace gracia, en realidad Iván no hace carita de nada. El que hace carita es Patrick.

—¡No! ¡Sólo vamos juntos, no es que seamos pareja ni nada! ¡Él se invitó!

—Tanta vergüenza te da ser abiertamente gay y estar enamorado de otro chico... —sigue mientras empiezan a andar hacia fuera.

—¡Es que no soy abiertamente gay! ¡Y menos aún estoy enamorado de un chico, si con quien quiero salir es contigo! —insiste apretando los ojos.

—Desde luego, yo no soy de esa clase de chicas... con lo monos que se os ve.

—¡No se nos ve monos!

—Claro que sí.

—Ugh! ¡Si tú sabes perfectamente bien por qué viene él!

Alfred sigue tomado de la mano de Sesel, aunque prácticamente no le hace caso demasiado concentrado en mirar mal a Iván, que le sonríe como un tiburón andado a su lado.

—¡Deja de mirarme! ¡No vienes conmigo!

— _Da_ , vamos juntos.

—¡No, vienes con nosotros porque te invitaste!

— _Da_ , él me invitó —señala a Patrick.

—¿Pues ves? ¡Vienes con él, no conmigo!

— _Da_ , tú vienes también.

—¡Pero no voy contigo! Voy con ella —levanta la mano y le muestra como la de Sesel está junto a la suya.

Así que Iván le toma la otra ahora a él. Yo se lo dije, le dije que pasaría eso. El americano abre los ojos como platos y se detiene de caminar.

— _Wha_... _what_? _Why_... _what_?!

Sesel le suelta, sin pensar, hablando con Patrick. ¡Genial niña, genial! ¡Traidora! Es por la falta de costumbre de ir de la mano con él.

—¿No vas a soltarme? —pregunta Alfred, frunciendo el ceño y el más grande niega—. ¿Por quéeee?

Iván se encoge de hombros y sigue caminando con él... incluso frente a un grupito de chicas de _Ravenclaw_ de primer curso y algunas inadaptadas. Alfred se sonroja un montón y mueve la mano para soltarse pero el ruso se la aprieta, provocando las risitas de las chicas... y algunos _Fanfiction_.

—¡Sueltameeee, ruso! —protesta Alfred incluso empujándole con la otra mano, sonrojándose más con las risitas de las chicas.

—¡No me empujes! —consigue no caerse, soltándole la mano.

—¡Pues no me tomes de la mano como si fuéramos _boyfriends_! —se sonroja.

—Pero vamos a salir juntos.

—¡No así!

—¿Así, cómo?

—¡Así como _boyfriends_! De hecho, ni siquiera como _friends_.

—¿Por qué crees que quiero salir como _boifriens_? —inclina la cabeza, curioso. El americano levanta una ceja y le mira de reojo.

—Me estabas tomando de la mano, eso es como _boyfriends_.

—Ah... Pero ella dijo que era en parejas —señala a Sesel.

—Pues tú eres la pareja de él, Sel es... mi... ehm... novia, eso es.

—Pero yo voy contigo.

—Eres un pesado.

— _Net_! —tan desconsolado.

—¡Sí que lo eres, vienes con él!

— _Net_ , _net_ , mira... él va con ella —los señala.

—¡No! ¡Ella viene conmigo! —protesta y el ruso niega con la cabeza—. ¡En general sí, hombre, no ahora mismo!

— _Net_ , él quería salir con ella.

—Pero ella no.

—Ella dijo que sí si nosotros íbamos con ellos también.

—Pero yo soy su _boyfriend_.

— _Net_ , no lo eres.

—Shhhh! Sí lo soy.

— _Net_ , si lo fueras lo sabría.

—¿Cómo?

—Porque lo sé todo de ti —sonrisa escalofriante. Alfred aprieta los ojos.

—Eso suena tan... mal.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues pareces como un espía.

—Mmm... _Net, net_.

— _Yes_! Lo sabes todo de mí.

— _Da_.

—¡Eso es de _psycho_!

— _Net_! —preocupado.

—¡Sí que lo es, del todo, me sigues todo el rato a todos lados!

— _Da_ , pero eso no es de _sico_.

—Es totalmente de _Psycho_... ¿por qué me sigues todo el rato?

—Haces... —se lo piensa—, cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas, cosas todo el tiempo. Raras.

—¡¿YO hago cosas raras?! ¡Pero qué descaro el tuyo!

— _Da_ , las haces.

—¡El que hace cosas raras eres tú, espiándome todo el rato! —le acusa y el otro niega—. No, es que aunque lo niegues, esté donde esté estás tú mirándome todo el rato.

—Eso no es raro.

—Es SUUUPER RARO. ¿Acaso ves más gente que haga eso?

—Pero yo soy especial.

—¿Especial?

— _Da_ —sonríe porque eso le dice su madre.

—No eres más especial que el resto —hace los ojos en blanco.

— _Da_ , sí lo soy.

—¿Especial cómo?

—Especial como más especial —portento viviente del talento descriptivo.

—¡¿Más especial?! ¿Eso qué?

—Es Especial-especial.

—¿Especial-especial qué?

—Especial-especial yo.

—Especial-especial _creepy_.

— _Cripi_?

— _Yes, creepy_. Raro... eres especialmente extraño y tenebroso.

— _Net_... no soy un mago tenebroso —niega con la cabeza.

—Pues podrías serlo y te lo creerían, con lo raro que eres —se encoge de hombros y le mira de reojo—. ¿Qué haces tan especial entonces?

—Volar mejor que tú —frunce el ceño.

—No vuelas mejor que yo.

—Sí que lo hago.

—Eso dices tú, yo digo que yo vuelo mejor que tú. Tu palabra contra la mía.

—Pero yo sé que lo hago.

—Ya... yo también sé que lo hago —se encoge de hombros—. Y soy más _awesome_ que tú en todo lo demás, soy más guapo y tengo un montón de amigos y soy súper popular.

—No eres más guapo y tienes una novia de mentira.

—¡Claro que soy mucho más guapo que tú! Y eso... ¡no es de mentira! —hace los ojos en blanco.

—No es tu novia de verdad, no la besas y ella se ríe con otro hombre.

—Bueno, ¿y eso qué? ¡Tengo muchos amigos!

—A mí todos me tratan bien.

—¿Quiénes son tus amigos? Siempre te veo solo, espiándome.

—Tengo tres y dos hermanas.

—¡¿Tres?! Los hermanos no cuentan.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... no, porque los hermanos te quieren seas como seas.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y"? No se puede hablar contigo si crees que eso es _awesome_.

—Tú estás equivocado.

—En todo, según tú —ojos en blanco.

— _Da_.

Alfred le mira… y se ríe a carcajadas. Iván frunce el ceño y el americano se ríe más aún y sin pensar le abraza de los hombros como haría con un amigo. El ruso levanta las cejas con ello.

—No sabía que hacías chistes buenos.

—No es un chiste.

El de anteojos le aprieta un poco contra sí aun riendo, levanta la mano y le revuelve un poco el pelo. Iván aprieta los ojos para que no le entre en los ojos. Y así como se le acercó, le suelta de golpe, aun sonriendo un poco. El ruso parpadea y le mira.

—Bueno, pues nada... ¿bebes cerveza entonces?

— _Da_ , aunque me gustan cosas más fuertes. Hacemos una poción en casa con mucho alcohol.

Alfred parpadea.

—¿Y te dejan beber eso?

—¿Por qué no? —levanta las cejas. Alfred arruga la nariz porque querría decir que el alcohol no es para niños.

—Porque sabe raro.

— _Net_ , está bueno y marea un poco.

—No me gusta el mareo.

—Porque eres tonto —se encoge de hombros.

—¡No soy tonto! Tú eres tonto.

—Sí lo eres.

—¡Tú lo eres! —deja de sonreír tanto—. Y un PESADO.

—Net.

Alfred le mira porque es desesperante hablar con él y no sabe cómo conseguir HABLAR con él, cosa que en el fondo quisiera.

—No se puede hablar contigo.

—Pero estamos hablando.

—No, hablar normal.

—¿Cómo es hablar normal?

—Hablar sin que sólo sepas decir "soy especial, hago todo mejor que tú, ñañaña" —le imita en falsete.

—Pero tú dices eso también.

—Además dices que yo hago cosas raras cuando tú me SIGUES todo el día.

—Por eso sé que las haces.

—¡Seguirme es raro! ¡Y no dejar de mirarme también!

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Ves a todo el mundo siguiendo a alguien más y haciendo eso mismo que haces tú?

— _Net_ , pero tampoco todo el mundo se ríe a gritos como tú.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Es lo mismo, eres raro igual.

—¡Claro que no, duh! ¿A ti en qué te afecta que me ría? No es como que vaya a reírme afuera de la sala de _Slytherin_... ¡tú si vas a espiarme y a perseguirme, deberías dejar de hacerlo!

—Net.

—Sí, deja de hacerlo, deja de molestarme.

— _Net_.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero.

—Como sigas haciéndolo voy a acusarte.

—¿Con quién?

—Con mi jefa de casa... o con el Director o con la profesora Hassan... o con todos.

—Pero no es una cosa mala.

—¡Sí lo es! Es incómoda y a mí no me gusta.

—A mí no me gusta que tú digas esas cosas.

—¿Que yo diga que no me sigas? Es... ¡Eres un _psycho_!

— _Net_!

—¡Totalmente psycho! ¡Deja de seguirme!

— _Net_.

—¡Que sí!

— _Net_.

—¿Ves? ¡Eres insoportable! A ver... ¿qué necesitas que haga para que dejes de seguirme todo el tiempo?

—No te molestes porque te siga —denso como el plomo. Alfred pone los ojos en blanco.

—Esa es una respuesta idiota.

— _Net_ , no lo es.

—Sí que lo es, te digo que quiero que dejes de seguirme, ¿qué necesito hacer para que DEJES de seguirme?

—Dejar que te haga legerimancia.

— _Whaaaat_? —manos a la cabeza—. _No_!

—Sé hacerlo un poco.

—¿Y qué quieres leer de mi mente?

—Todo.

—O sea ahora no quieres sólo seguirme y saber lo que hago, ¿quieres saber lo que pienso? —pregunta entrando al fin y pidiendo una mesa, habiéndose adelantado un montón a los otros dos.

— _Da_.

— _No fucking way_.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Ya bastante raro es que me sigas todo el rato!

—No es raro —se sienta en la mesa frente a él.

—Sólo porque lo dices tú...

— _Da_. ¿Quieres alcohol del mío?

—¿A-Alcohol? ¡¿Traes?!

El ruso sonríe y busca entre su ropa, sacando una botellita. Alfred levanta las cejas y le mira hacer, revolviéndose un poco. Y ahora van a emborracharte, querido. Iván se le tiende y el americano traga saliva. La huele.

—Nunca has probado nada igual.

Y sólo por no decir que no quiere o que no le gusta, cierra los ojos y le da un bueeeeen trago. Iván sonríe más mientras el de anteojos tose como loco, casi escupiendo.

—¡Ala! ¿Es muy fuerte?

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le mira sin aire casi... Y niega con la cabeza.

—Parece que es demasiado fuerte para ti, entonces.

—Nohh, Nohh... —tose un poquito.

—Puedo pedir un poco de leche para que la acompañes, mi mamá nos daba cuando éramos pequeños y teníamos daño en la garganta.

—¡Que no necesito leche! —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco y dando otro traguito.

El eslavo sonríe y hace un gesto con la mano para que se lo devuelva y beber un poco de la misma botella. Alfred se la extiende y... Adivinen quien piensa en un beso indirecto. Tiene que sacudir la cabeza para quitarse la idea achacándose la al alcohol.

—¿Ah! Tus babas... no estás enfermo, ¿verdad? —pregunta Iván mirando la botella cuando se la pasa.

—¡Claro que no! —asegura apretando los ojos.

—Es que es como un beso —explica encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo.

— _Wh_ - _Whaaaat_?!

—Un beso, ¿sabes? Como las chicas... —se la tiende de nuevo.

— _Noooo_! Es una... Es como si... ¡No es un beso! —no la toma esta vez. Iván levanta las cejas e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Que no es así!

—Mmm... ¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque yo no soy gay y no me gustas!

—No tienes que ser gay para que esto sea como un beso... me parece —se rasca la cabeza no muy seguro.

—¡Tú lo eres!

—¿Lo soy? —inclina la cabeza.

— _Yes_! ¡Y te gusto!

—¿Por qué? —levanta las cejas.

—Por eso me espías y por eso me sigues y quieres besos indirectos.

—Ah, ¿sí? —no muy convencido.

— _Yes_! —sonríe un montón al saberlo por alguna razón.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Eso lo explica todo!

—Pero... —vacila inseguro porque en realidad nunca se ha enamorado, así que no está seguro de sí es eso o no en lo absoluto.

Alfred parece repentinamente muy contento y seguro de sí mismo, tanto que toma la botellita de nuevo y le da otro trago.

—¿Y qué se hace entonces?

—¿Se hace? —tose igual.

— _Da_ , ahora.

—Ahora nada.

—¿Nada por qué?

—Porque tú a mí no me gustas —responde cruelmente aunque se sonroja.

—¿Y?

—Pues... ¡El tuyo es amor no correspondido!

—Ah... ¿Y entonces?

—¡Entonces nada! Entonces dejas de molestarme.

— _Net_.

—¡Bagrinskyyyy! ¿Por qué noooo?

—No quiero —suelta firme. Alfred suspira.

—Deberíamos... Ser así como... Amigos entonces.

—¿Amigos?

—Pues sería menos raro.

—Puedo ser tu amigo —asiente.

—No, tú serás MI amigo.

—¿Qué diferencia hay?

—Pues... Una.

—¿Cuál?

—Que yo soy _awesome_ y tú no.

—Yo soy especial.

—Yo también.

—Yo no creo que tú me gustes.

—Es obvio que sí —se ríe a demasiadas carcajadas de golpe.

—Yo creo que eso es lo que quisieras

—¡¿Yo?!

— _Da_ , quieres que yo te quiera... porque quieres que todos lo hagan.

El americano se sonroja un poco porque... Sí que le gusta que todos le quieran.

—Sí me... Sí me gusta que todos me quieran... —asegura sintiendo demasiado calor y un ataque de sinceridad, seguramente debida al alcohol.

—Y quieres que yo lo haga...

—Ya lo haces, si no, no me perseguirías.

— _Net_ , no lo creo.

—¡Yo sí! ¿Por qué me persigues si no?

—Porque haces cosas.

—Que te gustan.

—Algunas —concede asintiendo y le da otro trago al alcohol antes de pasárselo de nuevo.

—¿Ves?

—¿Qué?

—Que te gusto —sonríe empezando a sentir que se le va un poco la cabeza.

— _Net_ —niega.

— _Yes_!

— _Net_.

Alfred pone los ojos en blanco y el ruso se encoge de hombros.

—¡Bueno, ya! —protesta —. ¿Qué otras cosas te gustan o qué?

—Me gusta ser un mago.

—A mí también.

—¿Qué te gusta más?

—Volar —sonríe. Iván sonríe sinceramente con eso.

—Me gusta mucho volar contigo, los partidos con _Gryffindor_ son los más interesantes.

—Es que somos los que mejor volamos de toda la escuela —asiente. El ruso asiente también —. Recuerdo esa vez este año en la que le gané la _snitch_ a los de _Ravenclaw_... ¡Volé mejor que nunca así haciendo zoom zoom zoooooooom! —hace aspavientos.

—Fue una carrera genial, todo el público estábamos de pie pensando que ibais a estamparos contra el suelo y llenar todo el suelo de sesos.

El de anteojos parpadea.

—Iugh!

—Y sangre tiñendo la hierba...

El chico de _Griffindor_ se ríe. Iván sonríe un poco al oírle reírse.

—Eso es un asco. Y el cazador de _Ravenclaw_ era el único que iba a estrellarse así... —hace una pedorreta.

Eso le hace mucha gracia de una forma un poco nerviosa y Alfred se ríe aun más. Y a Iván se le pega la risa. Y entre el alcohol y toda la tensión de discutir con él, se ríe aún más deteniéndose la panza e Iván sigue riéndose también.

Y creo que la gente empieza a verles _dafaq_ porque ni siquiera han bebido ahí dentro.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	10. Chapter 10

—Pensé que tenías frío.

—Nah, sólo fuera.

—¿Siempre has vivido en _Great Britain_?

—Nah, mi padre es británico, pero mi madre es africana y vivimos en África hasta que cumplí ocho.

—Ohh... ¡África! ¡Debes saber un montón de magia diferente!

— _Yes_...

—¿Qué sabes hacer? ¡Enséñame!

—Ah... es... es otro tipo de magia, es magia de la tierra y no se hace con varita —niega con la cabeza—. Casi todos los hechizos consisten en mejorar los cultivos, curar enfermedades, aumentar la fertilidad o deshacer el mal de ojo.

—¿Sabes hacer un hechizo para aumentar la fertilidad? No te acerques a mi madre —sonríe. Ella se ríe con eso y el chico se ríe también, relajándose de toda su extraña conversación anterior—. ¿Materia favorita?

—También hay rituales para la adivinación y para predisponer el destino en favor de uno mismo... esos son divertidos.

—Oh, iugh, adivinación. Sólo a mi hermano Wallace le gusta esa materia... ¿cómo va eso de predisponer el destino en favor de uno mismo? —otra vez se interesa en la idea porque joder, necesita toda la ayuda posible.

—Es... como tomar _felix felicis_. Pero es difícil de hacerse bien y los efectos duran muy poco.

—Ohhh... _damn_... creo que yo ni con _felix felicis_ tendría buena suerte —se ríe—, me convertiría como en un chico normal.

—Eso no es falta de suerte, es falta de talento... —le coquetea. El británico se ríe un poquito, sonrojándose.

—Nah, eso es talento para ser un chico... sin suerte. ¡No es tan fácil, eh!

—¿Ah, no?

—Nah, requiere un montón de habilidad...

—¿De qué tipo?

—Pues... la habilidad de ser un poco torpe, habilidades de supervivencia, de optimismo ante situaciones fatales y... bueno, esa ya la conoces, la de perseverancia.

Les traen las bebidas mientras ella hace los ojos en blanco.

—Al menos soy un excelente mago.

—Insisto en que yo saco mejores notas.

Ahora es él el que hace los ojos en blanco.

—Depende de en qué... si es en pociones seguro porque esa bruja nos odia. Pero en todo lo demás me va bastante bien.

—Seguro hasta en DCAO.

—Realmente crees que soy el peor _looser_ del mundo —se ríe—. Y no vale DCAO porque lo da mi madre y aun cuando somos mejor que todos...

—Claro, ahora resulta que la maestra de pociones te tiene manía y la de DCAO también...

—No, mi madre no me tiene manía, lo que tiene es que está loca.

—Claro, claro... vuelo mejor que tú.

—Bueno, se entiende que eres cazadora... yo golpeo mejor que tú —da un golpecito bajo la mesa—. Y hago mejores hechizos que tú y soy bueno en transfiguraciones, quizás algún día sea un animago —decide a ver si así la impresiona un poco al menos.

—Animago... —levanta una ceja.

—Un ciervo... —sonríe más.

—No creo que fueras un ciervo.

—Ah, ¿no?

—¿Cómo es tu _patronus_?

—Es un ciervo rojo, justamente por eso creo que sería uno. Ahora que salgamos te lo enseño.

—¿Tu _patronus_ es un ciervo? Pensaba que sería algo así más como... un roedor —arruga la nariz. Él parpadea con eso e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Como una... rata?

—Por ejemplo —se encoge de hombros aunque pensaba más en un conejo.

—No... quisiera ser una rata, sinceramente —se rasca la cabeza—. Tú... aun no sabes hacer _patronus_ , ¿verdad?

Ella niega.

—Seguro tendrás un _Patronus_ de algo africano... ¡como una gacela!

—A lo mejor es un hipopótamo y flipas con la agresividad.

—Eso... ¡eso sería completamente genial! —levanta las cejas, imaginándolo. Ella se ríe—. Es verdad... o una jirafa, ¿te imaginas? TOOOOOOODOS mirarían tu _Patronus_.

—A lo mejor, además las jirafas son enormes, podría esconderse mucha gente tras mi _patronus_ —hasta le hace ilusión. El chico sonríe y entrecierra los ojos.

—Aunque sinceramente con lo maligna que eres te veo más teniendo un cocodrilo de _patronus_.

—Nah, son lentos... o algo como Hassan, las serpientes, ¿las has visto?

—Claro que las he visto, son HORRIBLES —aprieta los ojos.

—¡Dan un mal rollo! ¡Y salen a miles!

— _Yes_ , son... como una pesadilla. No, por favor, no tengas un _patronus_ así.

—Pero tú eres _Slytherin_ , deberían gustarte.

—Bueno, a ver, no me dan horror las serpientes, me gustan mucho en la cama de mi madre o dentro de sus zapatos, pero no me gusta que salgan de la varita como... así como salen —arruga la nariz—. Además, no es requisito que a uno le gusten las serpientes para estar en _Slytherin_. No sé, no recuerdo que el sombrero me hiciera esa pregunta —bromea.

—¿Cómo no? A mí me lo preguntó bien clarito "¿tienes un bravo corazón de león o eres una arrastrada y rastrera serpiente?" —bromea y el pelirrojo se ríe.

—En realidad conmigo ni siquiera llegué a ponerme el sombrero casi, cuando ya había gritado "Slytheriiiin".

—Debe ser cosa de familia.

—No, más bien es culpa de mi madre... mi padre es de los que a ti te gustan, rubito y ojiazul... y _Griffindor_. ¡Oh! ¿Eso sirve?

—Mmm... Tal vez vaya a tener una cita con él —sonrisita. Patrick abre la boca incrédulo... y luego sonríe de lado.

—No volverá a irte bien de DCAO nunca, nunca más.

—Entonces sí que será por manía —frunce un poquito el ceño, divertida. El británico se ríe un poco—. Debe ser raro que tus padres sean profesores...

—Pues... para mí es muy normal, aunque es un fastidio —admite.

— _Why_?

—Porque... bueno... mi padre todavía es un poco... bueno, te deja hacer cosas y no grita todo el tiempo, pero conoces a mi madre, es una histérica —protesta riendo—. Debe ser hermoso venir a la escuela y que tus padres no se enteren de caaaaaaaaada cosa que haces mal, o incluso bien. O si sales con alguien, o si tienes amigos o si no los tienes... Y no hablemos de travesuras.

—Tú madre... hay algo que siempre he querido saber.

—¿Ajá?

—No te enfades, pero... ¿qué rollo se trae con el director? —oh, sí, hasta los alumnos lo han notado.

—Con el... Ohhh —aprieta los ojos y de rasca la cabeza—. Ninguno, sólo pelean todo el rato.

—Está CLARÍSIMO que no sólo pelean.

—¿Cómo?

—Hay una tensión sexual súper evidente entre los dos —suelta. El chico parpadea… y se ríe.

—Eewww.

—Di lo que quieras, pero es verdad.

—Admito que es medio raro, pero...

—De medio nada, raro del todo.

El _Slytherin_ se sonroja un poquito.

—¿Tú crees que...? —se muerde el labio. Ella le mira, escuchándole—. Nah... _Mum_ no es así, y _dad_ está ahí además —asegura riéndose nerviosito.

—Sí, eso pensamos todos pero aun así... la pelea del otro día... y las tienen comúnmente por toda la escuela, todos lo saben.

—Mi madre se enfada un MONTÓN. No deja de hablar de eso en días... —además de tirarse desesperadamente a tu padre cada vez que le hace un hechizo de esos de la excitación, pero eso tú no lo sabes, Patrick.

—Y dicen que él a veces se va a buscarla expresamente...

—Ya... ¿Pero aún así crees que...?

—¿Que qué?

—Que... Bueno, eso —se revuelve algo incómodo porque el tema le da medio risa medio nervios.

—¿Eso qué? ¿Que se lo tira?

—Ughhh! ¡Seguro no! ¿No dicen que él es gay? —se ríe, apretando los ojos igual.

—Sí, por eso no creo, pero...

—Y está mi padre aquí que además derrocha tranquilidad, siempre parece muy de buen humor cuando discuten.

Ella le mira con cierta cara porque la verdad es que todos se compadecen un poco de su padre secretamente.

—No me mires así, de verdad tienen un matrimonio normal... Creo.

—Bueno... —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Aunque te imaginas que tuvieran de verdad así un romance súper guarro y secreto? —le hace un poco de gracia... Y no. Aprieta los ojos riéndose—. Ugh, voy a tener que preguntarle a Scott que piensa.

—Hay gente que sí cree que lo tienen.

—Pero my _dad_... Es el único que está AQUÍ.

—¿A qué te refieres con aquí?

—Aquí en la escuela... no sé si los demás están casados o no, pero asumo que sí... ¿no crees que sería un poco raro del director tirarse justo a la única que tiene al marido aquí?

—Hombre... sí, pero no creo que haya pensando en eso, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, no es como que sea algo que se elige.

—Cielos pero... _ok, ok_ , igual y tienes razón, pero no sé, si me imagino a mi madre así.

—Tal vez sólo es algo que ambos evitan así un poco... frustradamente.

—Ugh... o sea que a ella le gusta él y a él ella y... ugh!

—Pero ambos tienen a otras personas —asiente.

—¿Ambos?

—Bueno, el director tiene a un montón, porque con Helena... y con Hassan... y con Gala...

—¿Acaso te pasas la vida observándolos? —pregunta entre risas.

—Se dice interesarse por las personas, es lo mismo con los alumnos.

—Es decir, los observas para chismorrear de ellos todo el rato.

—¡No tiene nada de malo!

—¡Sí que lo tiene, eres una chismosa!

Sesel pone los ojos en blanco y Patrick se ríe.

—No te hagas el inocente, bien que me has escuchado y preguntado.

—Claro, los chicos somos tan chismosos como las chicas, si no es que más.

—Desde luego que sí —le concede. Patrick se ríe un poco.

—A mí me contaron que alguien lo vio acariciándole la mejilla al de transfiguraciones.

—Aaah, sí, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. A ellos si los han visto varias veces.

—¿Sí? Yo no lo quise creer... o sea además es que es el de transfiguraciones, ¿sabes? Es todo serio y no parece para nada gay.

—Huy, eso debo creérmelo de ti, dicen que los chicos gays tienen un sexto sentido para descubrir a los que lo son —vuelve a picarle, a lo que él me le fulmina.

—¡Deja de llamarme gay! —protesta, haciéndola reír—. Debe ser porque el director es _Gryffindor_ que les han visto... ¿qué han visto? Oye, por cierto, siempre he tenido una duda con las chicas...

—Pues... cosas... —le mira de reojo con eso.

—¿A las chicas les gusta que dos chicos... como a los chicos nos gusta que dos chicas?

—Oh, sí. Desde luego. Por eso me empezaste a parecer un poco más atractivo cuando te vi con Braginsky.

—¡Has dicho que te parezco atractivo! —se ríe.

—Sólo si eres gay.

—No lo soy, pero te gusto aunque sea un poquiiiiiito.

—Si no lo eres, no —sonrisita. Él hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ugh! ¡Niña, eres muy difícil! ¡Algo debo gustarte!

—Nop —niega con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—¿Ni siquiera como… leer un mal libro?

—¿Es que acaso a ti te gusta leer un mal libro?

—Pues, quizás no mucho, pero sí me gusta aunque sea un poquito. No te... _really_?!

—No, prefiero hacer otras cosas. No soy una freak.

—¡Leer no es de freak! ¿Qué cosas te gusta hacer?

—Salir con chicos guapos, estar con mis amigos y volar.

—¿Con chicos guapos?

— _Of course_.

—Qué ridícula —sonríe—. Ya te dije que alguien guapo hace que tú te veas más o menos.

—No me importa verme menos, me importa lo que YO veo.

—Ah... Eso. Con eso si no puedo ayudarte.

—Ya lo sé, llevo diciéndotelo toooda la tarde.

—¿Quizás mi arrollador encanto compense mi fealdad?

—Pfffff! —se muere de risa—. ¿Qué arrollador encanto?

—¡El que tengo! ¿Cómo que cuál? —protesta y se ríe.

—Lo tienes... ¿dónde? ¿Guardado en casa?

— _No_! ¡Te lo estoy mostrando!

—Lo que me estás mostrando es lo increíblemente plasta que eres, Kirkland.

—¿Cómo que plasta?

—Pesado. Eso es lo que significa.

—¡Ugh, pero no es una pesadez! —se ríe, echándose atrás en la silla a modo que casi se cae.

—Claro que lo eres.

—Naaaah, ¿sabes? Soy más encantador que tú —no deja de reírse.

—Desde luego que no.

—Puede que no, la verdad, pero no lo estás pasando mal —mete la punta del dedo en su cerveza y le salpica un poquito.

— _Of course_ lo estoy pasando mal —pone las manos para protegerse, riendo.

—¡Ya veo! Que quieres desesperadamente salir huyendo —le salpica un poquito más.

— _Yes_! Y más si sigues haciendo eso.

—¡Y no se defiende!

—¿Y quieres que te eche de mi batido? ¡Vas a hacer que nos echen!

—Puedes echarme un poco en la boca.

—Sí, ¿no? Tomo un sorbo y te lo doy boca a boca —tan sarcástica y al pelirrojo le brillan los ojitos.

—¡Eso, eso!

— _No_! ¡Era sarcástico!

—¡No! ¡Venga, hazloooo!

—¡No pienso besarte!

—No tienes que pensar en ello —se sonroja de nuevo con la idea.

—Pero tú sí, es lo único que vas a poder hacer.

Patrick se humedece los labios y la mira fijamente, sonrojadito. Ella le sostiene un poco la mirada en silencio... antes de sonreír un poco y hacer una caída de parpados. El muchacho se sonroja aún más con eso y se echa un poquito adelante en la mesa.

Sesel se humedece los labios y le mira de nuevo. El pelirrojo le mira los labios con los ojos bastante abiertos y pone carita de bobo como hipnotizado, se levanta de la silla.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	11. Chapter 11

—Pensé que tenías frío.

—Nah, sólo fuera.

—¿Siempre has vivido en _Great Britain_?

—Nah, mi padre es británico, pero mi madre es africana y vivimos en África hasta que cumplí ocho.

—Ohh... ¡África! ¡Debes saber un montón de magia diferente!

— _Yes_...

—¿Qué sabes hacer? ¡Enséñame!

—Ah... es... es otro tipo de magia, es magia de la tierra y no se hace con varita —niega con la cabeza—. Casi todos los hechizos consisten en mejorar los cultivos, curar enfermedades, aumentar la fertilidad o deshacer el mal de ojo.

—¿Sabes hacer un hechizo para aumentar la fertilidad? No te acerques a mi madre —sonríe. Ella se ríe con eso y el chico se ríe también, relajándose de toda su extraña conversación anterior—. ¿Materia favorita?

—También hay rituales para la adivinación y para predisponer el destino en favor de uno mismo... esos son divertidos.

—Oh, iugh, adivinación. Sólo a mi hermano Wallace le gusta esa materia... ¿cómo va eso de predisponer el destino en favor de uno mismo? —otra vez se interesa en la idea porque joder, necesita toda la ayuda posible.

—Es... como tomar _felix felicis_. Pero es difícil de hacerse bien y los efectos duran muy poco.

—Ohhh... _damn_... creo que yo ni con _felix felicis_ tendría buena suerte —se ríe—, me convertiría como en un chico normal.

—Eso no es falta de suerte, es falta de talento... —le coquetea. El británico se ríe un poquito, sonrojándose.

—Nah, eso es talento para ser un chico... sin suerte. ¡No es tan fácil, eh!

—¿Ah, no?

—Nah, requiere un montón de habilidad...

—¿De qué tipo?

—Pues... la habilidad de ser un poco torpe, habilidades de supervivencia, de optimismo ante situaciones fatales y... bueno, esa ya la conoces, la de perseverancia.

Les traen las bebidas mientras ella hace los ojos en blanco.

—Al menos soy un excelente mago.

—Insisto en que yo saco mejores notas.

Ahora es él el que hace los ojos en blanco.

—Depende de en qué... si es en pociones seguro porque esa bruja nos odia. Pero en todo lo demás me va bastante bien.

—Seguro hasta en DCAO.

—Realmente crees que soy el peor _looser_ del mundo —se ríe—. Y no vale DCAO porque lo da mi madre y aun cuando somos mejor que todos...

—Claro, ahora resulta que la maestra de pociones te tiene manía y la de DCAO también...

—No, mi madre no me tiene manía, lo que tiene es que está loca.

—Claro, claro... vuelo mejor que tú.

—Bueno, se entiende que eres cazadora... yo golpeo mejor que tú —da un golpecito bajo la mesa—. Y hago mejores hechizos que tú y soy bueno en transfiguraciones, quizás algún día sea un animago —decide a ver si así la impresiona un poco al menos.

—Animago... —levanta una ceja.

—Un ciervo... —sonríe más.

—No creo que fueras un ciervo.

—Ah, ¿no?

—¿Cómo es tu _patronus_?

—Es un ciervo rojo, justamente por eso creo que sería uno. Ahora que salgamos te lo enseño.

—¿Tu _patronus_ es un ciervo? Pensaba que sería algo así más como... un roedor —arruga la nariz. Él parpadea con eso e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Como una... rata?

—Por ejemplo —se encoge de hombros aunque pensaba más en un conejo.

—No... quisiera ser una rata, sinceramente —se rasca la cabeza—. Tú... aun no sabes hacer _patronus_ , ¿verdad?

Ella niega.

—Seguro tendrás un _Patronus_ de algo africano... ¡como una gacela!

—A lo mejor es un hipopótamo y flipas con la agresividad.

—Eso... ¡eso sería completamente genial! —levanta las cejas, imaginándolo. Ella se ríe—. Es verdad... o una jirafa, ¿te imaginas? TOOOOOOODOS mirarían tu _Patronus_.

—A lo mejor, además las jirafas son enormes, podría esconderse mucha gente tras mi _patronus_ —hasta le hace ilusión. El chico sonríe y entrecierra los ojos.

—Aunque sinceramente con lo maligna que eres te veo más teniendo un cocodrilo de _patronus_.

—Nah, son lentos... o algo como Hassan, las serpientes, ¿las has visto?

—Claro que las he visto, son HORRIBLES —aprieta los ojos.

—¡Dan un mal rollo! ¡Y salen a miles!

— _Yes_ , son... como una pesadilla. No, por favor, no tengas un _patronus_ así.

—Pero tú eres _Slytherin_ , deberían gustarte.

—Bueno, a ver, no me dan horror las serpientes, me gustan mucho en la cama de mi madre o dentro de sus zapatos, pero no me gusta que salgan de la varita como... así como salen —arruga la nariz—. Además, no es requisito que a uno le gusten las serpientes para estar en _Slytherin_. No sé, no recuerdo que el sombrero me hiciera esa pregunta —bromea.

—¿Cómo no? A mí me lo preguntó bien clarito "¿tienes un bravo corazón de león o eres una arrastrada y rastrera serpiente?" —bromea y el pelirrojo se ríe.

—En realidad conmigo ni siquiera llegué a ponerme el sombrero casi, cuando ya había gritado "Slytheriiiin".

—Debe ser cosa de familia.

—No, más bien es culpa de mi madre... mi padre es de los que a ti te gustan, rubito y ojiazul... y _Griffindor_. ¡Oh! ¿Eso sirve?

—Mmm... Tal vez vaya a tener una cita con él —sonrisita. Patrick abre la boca incrédulo... y luego sonríe de lado.

—No volverá a irte bien de DCAO nunca, nunca más.

—Entonces sí que será por manía —frunce un poquito el ceño, divertida. El británico se ríe un poco—. Debe ser raro que tus padres sean profesores...

—Pues... para mí es muy normal, aunque es un fastidio —admite.

— _Why_?

—Porque... bueno... mi padre todavía es un poco... bueno, te deja hacer cosas y no grita todo el tiempo, pero conoces a mi madre, es una histérica —protesta riendo—. Debe ser hermoso venir a la escuela y que tus padres no se enteren de caaaaaaaaada cosa que haces mal, o incluso bien. O si sales con alguien, o si tienes amigos o si no los tienes... Y no hablemos de travesuras.

—Tú madre... hay algo que siempre he querido saber.

—¿Ajá?

—No te enfades, pero... ¿qué rollo se trae con el director? —oh, sí, hasta los alumnos lo han notado.

—Con el... Ohhh —aprieta los ojos y de rasca la cabeza—. Ninguno, sólo pelean todo el rato.

—Está CLARÍSIMO que no sólo pelean.

—¿Cómo?

—Hay una tensión sexual súper evidente entre los dos —suelta. El chico parpadea… y se ríe.

—Eewww.

—Di lo que quieras, pero es verdad.

—Admito que es medio raro, pero...

—De medio nada, raro del todo.

El _Slytherin_ se sonroja un poquito.

—¿Tú crees que...? —se muerde el labio. Ella le mira, escuchándole—. Nah... _Mum_ no es así, y _dad_ está ahí además —asegura riéndose nerviosito.

—Sí, eso pensamos todos pero aun así... la pelea del otro día... y las tienen comúnmente por toda la escuela, todos lo saben.

—Mi madre se enfada un MONTÓN. No deja de hablar de eso en días... —además de tirarse desesperadamente a tu padre cada vez que le hace un hechizo de esos de la excitación, pero eso tú no lo sabes, Patrick.

—Y dicen que él a veces se va a buscarla expresamente...

—Ya... ¿Pero aún así crees que...?

—¿Que qué?

—Que... Bueno, eso —se revuelve algo incómodo porque el tema le da medio risa medio nervios.

—¿Eso qué? ¿Que se lo tira?

—Ughhh! ¡Seguro no! ¿No dicen que él es gay? —se ríe, apretando los ojos igual.

—Sí, por eso no creo, pero...

—Y está mi padre aquí que además derrocha tranquilidad, siempre parece muy de buen humor cuando discuten.

Ella le mira con cierta cara porque la verdad es que todos se compadecen un poco de su padre secretamente.

—No me mires así, de verdad tienen un matrimonio normal... Creo.

—Bueno... —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Aunque te imaginas que tuvieran de verdad así un romance súper guarro y secreto? —le hace un poco de gracia... Y no. Aprieta los ojos riéndose—. Ugh, voy a tener que preguntarle a Scott que piensa.

—Hay gente que sí cree que lo tienen.

—Pero my _dad_... Es el único que está AQUÍ.

—¿A qué te refieres con aquí?

—Aquí en la escuela... no sé si los demás están casados o no, pero asumo que sí... ¿no crees que sería un poco raro del director tirarse justo a la única que tiene al marido aquí?

—Hombre... sí, pero no creo que haya pensando en eso, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, no es como que sea algo que se elige.

—Cielos pero... _ok, ok_ , igual y tienes razón, pero no sé, si me imagino a mi madre así.

—Tal vez sólo es algo que ambos evitan así un poco... frustradamente.

—Ugh... o sea que a ella le gusta él y a él ella y... ugh!

—Pero ambos tienen a otras personas —asiente.

—¿Ambos?

—Bueno, el director tiene a un montón, porque con Helena... y con Hassan... y con Gala...

—¿Acaso te pasas la vida observándolos? —pregunta entre risas.

—Se dice interesarse por las personas, es lo mismo con los alumnos.

—Es decir, los observas para chismorrear de ellos todo el rato.

—¡No tiene nada de malo!

—¡Sí que lo tiene, eres una chismosa!

Sesel pone los ojos en blanco y Patrick se ríe.

—No te hagas el inocente, bien que me has escuchado y preguntado.

—Claro, los chicos somos tan chismosos como las chicas, si no es que más.

—Desde luego que sí —le concede. Patrick se ríe un poco.

—A mí me contaron que alguien lo vio acariciándole la mejilla al de transfiguraciones.

—Aaah, sí, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. A ellos si los han visto varias veces.

—¿Sí? Yo no lo quise creer... o sea además es que es el de transfiguraciones, ¿sabes? Es todo serio y no parece para nada gay.

—Huy, eso debo creérmelo de ti, dicen que los chicos gays tienen un sexto sentido para descubrir a los que lo son —vuelve a picarle, a lo que él me le fulmina.

—¡Deja de llamarme gay! —protesta, haciéndola reír—. Debe ser porque el director es _Gryffindor_ que les han visto... ¿qué han visto? Oye, por cierto, siempre he tenido una duda con las chicas...

—Pues... cosas... —le mira de reojo con eso.

—¿A las chicas les gusta que dos chicos... como a los chicos nos gusta que dos chicas?

—Oh, sí. Desde luego. Por eso me empezaste a parecer un poco más atractivo cuando te vi con Braginsky.

—¡Has dicho que te parezco atractivo! —se ríe.

—Sólo si eres gay.

—No lo soy, pero te gusto aunque sea un poquiiiiiito.

—Si no lo eres, no —sonrisita. Él hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ugh! ¡Niña, eres muy difícil! ¡Algo debo gustarte!

—Nop —niega con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—¿Ni siquiera como… leer un mal libro?

—¿Es que acaso a ti te gusta leer un mal libro?

—Pues, quizás no mucho, pero sí me gusta aunque sea un poquito. No te... _really_?!

—No, prefiero hacer otras cosas. No soy una freak.

—¡Leer no es de freak! ¿Qué cosas te gusta hacer?

—Salir con chicos guapos, estar con mis amigos y volar.

—¿Con chicos guapos?

— _Of course_.

—Qué ridícula —sonríe—. Ya te dije que alguien guapo hace que tú te veas más o menos.

—No me importa verme menos, me importa lo que YO veo.

—Ah... Eso. Con eso si no puedo ayudarte.

—Ya lo sé, llevo diciéndotelo toooda la tarde.

—¿Quizás mi arrollador encanto compense mi fealdad?

—Pfffff! —se muere de risa—. ¿Qué arrollador encanto?

—¡El que tengo! ¿Cómo que cuál? —protesta y se ríe.

—Lo tienes... ¿dónde? ¿Guardado en casa?

— _No_! ¡Te lo estoy mostrando!

—Lo que me estás mostrando es lo increíblemente plasta que eres, Kirkland.

—¿Cómo que plasta?

—Pesado. Eso es lo que significa.

—¡Ugh, pero no es una pesadez! —se ríe, echándose atrás en la silla a modo que casi se cae.

—Claro que lo eres.

—Naaaah, ¿sabes? Soy más encantador que tú —no deja de reírse.

—Desde luego que no.

—Puede que no, la verdad, pero no lo estás pasando mal —mete la punta del dedo en su cerveza y le salpica un poquito.

— _Of course_ lo estoy pasando mal —pone las manos para protegerse, riendo.

—¡Ya veo! Que quieres desesperadamente salir huyendo —le salpica un poquito más.

— _Yes_! Y más si sigues haciendo eso.

—¡Y no se defiende!

—¿Y quieres que te eche de mi batido? ¡Vas a hacer que nos echen!

—Puedes echarme un poco en la boca.

—Sí, ¿no? Tomo un sorbo y te lo doy boca a boca —tan sarcástica y al pelirrojo le brillan los ojitos.

—¡Eso, eso!

— _No_! ¡Era sarcástico!

—¡No! ¡Venga, hazloooo!

—¡No pienso besarte!

—No tienes que pensar en ello —se sonroja de nuevo con la idea.

—Pero tú sí, es lo único que vas a poder hacer.

Patrick se humedece los labios y la mira fijamente, sonrojadito. Ella le sostiene un poco la mirada en silencio... antes de sonreír un poco y hacer una caída de parpados. El muchacho se sonroja aún más con eso y se echa un poquito adelante en la mesa.

Sesel se humedece los labios y le mira de nuevo. El pelirrojo le mira los labios con los ojos bastante abiertos y pone carita de bobo como hipnotizado, se levanta de la silla.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	12. Chapter 12

Ella parpadea y se rompe la burbuja y él levanta las cejas porque iba hacia ella, deteniéndose.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ha-Hago... yo...

La chica le mira y él parpadea porque ni se ha enterado de que se levantó de lo embobado que estaba.

—Siéntate.

—Que me... Me... Siente. _Yes, Yes_ —se sienta ahora en la silla de al lado de ella. Ella se tensa un poco con eso, mirándole de reojo.

—No voy a besarte.

—¿Nunca? —desconsolado.

— _No_! —toda jum. Patrick traga saliva y la mira a los ojos.

—Podría besarte yo.

—¡No!

El británico frunce el ceño un poco. Sesel levanta una mano y se la pone en los labios por si acaso, para detenerle. Patrick gira la cara, un poco ofendido y ella quita la mano. Pero él la detiene de la muñeca cuando quita la mano, así que la chica le mira de nuevo a los ojos.

—Tampoco voy a darte un beso a fuerzas, Sullivan.

—Más te vale si no quieres acabar de nuevo petrificado o algo peor.

—No es como que sea un... Violador o algo así —protesta—. Lo que deberías querer es salir conmigo y luego querrías un beso.

—Pero no quiero.

—Pues voy a hacer que quieras.

—¡Ha! ¿Cómo?

—Pues... —se muerde el labio porque nada de lo que se le ocurre dice que sirva, en realidad—. ¿Qué te impresionaría?

—Que fueras tu hermano, él si me gusta —expresamente cruel. Patrick abre la boca con eso, completamente incrédulo.

—¿Mi... hermano? —pregunta ahora sí del todo desconsolado.

—Exacto. El mayor que tú —no está segura ni quién es.

—Scott —frunce el ceño—. _Bloody hell_! ¡Pero si él es MÁS pelirrojo y pecoso y FEO!

—Ah... sí, ese. Exacto. No es más feo.

—¡Claro que sí es más feo! ¡Más tonto! Y... _Bloody hell_! —se cruza de brazos pensando que va a MATARLO ahora que lo vea, cabrón con muchísima suerte, maldita sea.

—En cualquier caso, es mi opinión la que cuenta, no la tuya.

—¿Y no hay ninguna otra cosa que pueda hacer para impresionarte?

—Desde luego, deja de pedirme que salgamos y de perseguirme.

—¿Eso te impresionaría? De... ¿Verdad?

—Claro... y a poder ser no me vuelvas a hablar —se ríe, tan cruel. Él se sonroja un poco y baja los hombros.

— _Bloody hell_ , niña... Hasta yo sé que eso no iba a impresionarte, sólo quieres deshacerte de mí de la manera menos sutil del mundo.

—Mira que chico listo —se ríe más. El pelirrojo se rasca la mejilla y hace por reírse también, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco patético en este momento.

— _Well_... Que no se diga que no lo intenté. Sesel se humedece los labios y le mira con eso, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Pues es que no te entiendo NADA, quizás de verdad... —se despeina un poco con una mano—. _Bloody hell_!

La chica se muerde el labio porque... a lo mejor se está pasando un poco y... la verdad es que no quiere que realmente deje de perseguirla. Venga, a quien no le sube la autoestima tener detrás a un hombre así, dispuesto a hacer el completo ridículo sólo por complacerla y diciéndole cada día lo bonita que es y lo mucho que le gusta. Aunque sea un pervertido, _Slytherin_ , bruto e idiota.

—Sólo dame una oportunidad más y dime algo que hacer para impresionarte.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Como algo que te impresione. Puedo... Lanzarme del gran reloj o... Entrar al bosque prohibido o algo así, para que veas que soy valiente como un _Gryffindor_.

—Mmm... No suena muy interesante nada de eso.

—¡Pues tú dime!

—Deberías conseguirme una cita con Francis Bonnefoy, de _Ravenclaw_.

—¡No me jodas, Sullivan! —protesta riendo y apretando los ojos, pegando en la mesa con las dos manos.

—¡Eso sería bastante impresionante! ¿Sabes lo solicitado que está?

—Lo que quiero es salir YO contigo, no conseguirte una cita con alguien más.

—Tú dijiste algo impresionante... aunque puede venir a mi cita con Bonnefoy con tu amigo Braginsky ahora que estáis tan enamorados. Pero si te digo... que quiero visitar Paris es la señal para que nos dejes solos —sigue muerta de risa y sin ni pensar, de repente se recarga un poco en él.

—Menos aún, no estoy enamorado y no te voy a dejar solo con e... —se calla y sonríe un poquito.

—Ah, no, si no planeas dejarme a solas cuando lo pida, ni te molestes en venir —sigue, sin prestar atención.

—Puedo hacer como que te consigo la cita y al final llegar yo en vez de él.

—Y yo puedo marcharme y dejarte plantado —le mira de reojo.

El chico traga saliva y torpemente levanta el brazo para intentar abrazarle, consiguiendo que se le recargue en el pecho. Sesel levanta una ceja con eso y nota en un instante como es que está recargada en él y no lo ha notado antes.

Él no sabe cómo bajar el brazo en realidad. Ella mira el brazo de reojo y Patrick se sonroja un poco más.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta señalándolo.

—Ehh... En-Ton... —baja un poco el brazo hacia atrás.

Lo morena sigue mirando fija y acusatoriamente al brazo, apoyando una mano en su pecho. El británico se sonroja atrapado y lo va a bajar al frente cuando le pone la mano encima, mano que mira levantando las cejas como si fuera Navidad.

Ella ni nota la mano, apretándole un poco más la camiseta, pendiente del brazo.

—P-Puedo quedarme así con el brazo para siempre...

—Lo que quiero es saber qué haces —aun le aprieta en el pecho con su propia mano, escondiéndose un poco en él como si tuviera miedo del brazo.

—T-Te... Intento... Yo... A-Abrazo —vacila varias veces hasta que baja la mano atrás de la cabeza de Sesel... A punto de darle un codazo.

—¡Pues no lo hagas! —le mira y se separa, sonrojándose un poco al notar que está sobre él. Patrick no deja que se separe del todo, apretándola un poco contra sí—. _Hey_! ¡¿Qué haces!?

Levanta el brazo otra vez, aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

— _Nothing_!

—Jum —se separa y se apoya en la silla. El pelirrojo baja la mano hacia su regazo, aún regañado y confundido.

—¡Tú estabas arriba de mí! —se defiende.

— _Of course not_! —igual se sonroja un poco porque no se ha dado cuenta.

—¡Claro que sí, como hace rato estabas con tu culo en mis cosas!

—¡Sigues siendo un pervertido!

— _Fuck_ , Sullivan! ¡Y tú una calienta huevos!

Sesel frunce el ceño y se levanta, porque eso sí que es pasarse.

—¡Que te jodan, Kirkland! —espeta y a él le cambia la cara del todo cuando nota lo que ha conseguido.

—¡No, no, espera! ¡No quise decirlo así! —la detiene igual, quizás de la ropa y quizás poco delicadamente.

—Vete a la mierda, a mí no me hablan así ni mis amigos —responde intentando soltarse, enfadada.

—Lo siento, lo siento, soy... Un... Idiota, ¿vale? No te enfades —suplica literalmente de la manera menos elegante que hay. Ella levanta las cejas con eso. Patrick la mira y se sonroja, aún sin soltarla.

— _Yes_ , eres un idiota —suspira.

— _I suck_... y tú... Y yo... _Come on_ , al menos no te enfades lo bastante para que pueda seguir hablándote de vez en cuando, _please_... —se muerde el labio.

De repente, Iván Braginsky, que estaba emborrachando a Alfred a unas cuantas mesas de ahí, más a dentro, pasa silbando " _the ants go marching one by one_ " con él casi inconsciente tirado sobre el hombro.

Patrick levanta las cejas con el silbido, reconociéndolo. Al parecer Iván silba bastante en _Slytherin_. Seguro que sí y debe bailar también por ahí. Sesel parpadea y se gira a donde está mirando Patrick.

—¡Alfie! —exclama al reconocerlos, yendo corriendo a detener al raro buscador de _Slytherin_. Iván no la nota hasta que ella le para con las manos estiradas sobre el pecho.

— _Stop_! ¡¿Dónde crees que vas!?

—Jones no puede jugar contigo ahora, le ha pasado una cosa —responde él, rodeándola para seguir su camino tranquilamente. Patrick va detrás de ella también, levantando las cejas con la repuesta de Iván.

—¿Que le ha pasado una cosa? ¿Qué cosa?

—Una cosa... que no es mala —ese tono sospechoso y el que tenga que aclararlo no ayuda.

—Cielos... —susurra Patrick acercándose a Alfred.

—¡Qué va a no ser malo! —Sesel le levanta la cabeza a Alfred a ver si reacciona y si está vivo.

—Ah... Ivaaaaa... Ehh... —Alfred no hace ningún sentido, ni siquiera enfoca. Ella se calma un poco porque al menos muerto no está.

—¿Pero qué le has hecho? ¡Tenemos que ir a la enfermería!

Patrick se acerca un poco más a él inclinando la cabeza, levanta las cejas.

—¡Andaaaaa! ¡¿Pero cuánto le diste de beber?! ¡Y de qué si hasta yo lo huelo!

— _What_? —pregunta Sesel mirándolos a los dos, Iván no contesta. Patrick hace los ojos en blanco a Iván y mira a Sesel.

—¿No lo hueles? Está ahogadísimo... Creo —vuelve a mirar a Iván—. ¿Le diste algo más que alcohol?

—Se lo tomó solo —responde Iván defendiéndose—. No quería darme un beso, pero luego sí.

Las cejas de Patrick suben considerablemente.

—Andaaaa, mira qué listo tu NOVIO —pica a la chica.

— _What the hell_? —pregunta Sesel con eso, incrédula. Patrick se ríe un poco igual.

—¿Te dio un beso entonces?

Iván se lo piensa, lo baja un poco y se lo da ahora. Sesel se queda con la boca abierta con eso, pensando que cuando Alfred vuelva en sí y le cuente no va a creérselo.

— _Bloody hell_! —medio protesta incrédulo e impresionado Patrick—. ¡¿El _psycho_ este se lleva un beso y yo no?!

Sesel no puede ni decir nada, de la impresión. Y sinceramente no estoy segura de que Alfred no intente devolverle el beso mucho más de lo que debería.

Cuando Iván nota que Alfred se mueve un poco, abre la boca por instinto, girando un poco la cabeza sin saber muy bien por qué le está metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta, pero sabe a alcohol...

Y Alfred a pesar de lo perdido en el alcohol, se deja bastante bien, deteniéndose de él como puede... con bastante fuerza. Es que la mandíbula de Sesel... busca en sus bolsillos su espejo comunicador a ver si encuentra a alguno de sus amigos para que vean esto, porque a ella no se la van a creer. Tal vez Mattie o Dylan o Nicholas... ¡tenían que ver esto!

Y creo que Alfred recupera un poquito la consciencia e incluso ABRAZA a Iván unos segundos, profundizando el beso... y de repente, de la nada y sin que venga a cuento se separa de él, gira la cara y vomita. Iván lo sostiene para ello, para el momento en que uno de sus amigos hace por fin caso a Sesel en el espejo.

— _Hey_! —saluda Nicholas sonriendo, metiéndose un caramelo a la boca.

— _What the hell_ estáis haciendo que nadie me contestaaaaa —chilla Sesel.

—Ehhh... ¿jugábamos? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Alfie! Está... borracho... ¡Y acaba de morrearse con Braginsky! Pero ahora está vomitando —gira el espejo para que lo vea.

—Ugh no me pongas a Alfie vomi... _wait_ , ¿dijiste acaba de morrearse con... quien?

—¡Con Bagrinsky! —gira el espejo hacia ella de nuevo—. ¿Sabes? ¡El _psycho_ que lo persigue por todos lados! ¡Esperaba que lo vierais vosotros también porque no va a creerme cuando se lo cuente!

— _Whaaat_?! Morrearse de... darse de... o sea... —se ríe—. Naaah, estás jugando.

— _Bloody hell_! ¡Os odio a todos! Ahora vamos a traerlo —protesta porque además le da vergüenza que Patrick estaba ahí con ella y que él sí lo ha visto.

—Yo también lo vi —asegura Patrick a su lado, intentando tirar de todos hacia afuera porque ya han empezado a quejarse de que Alfred esté vomitando ahí en medio.

Sesel aparta el espejo. Patrick mete la mano a su bolsillo y saca todo el dinero que tiene, que en realidad no es mucho, porque nunca es mucho el dinero que tiene y con cierto pesar se lo da a la chica que ha empezado a gritar, para pagar su cuenta y algo de propina por tener que limpiar todo eso. Alfred parece una _bazooka_ _muggle_ mientras tanto.

Sesel ayuda a Iván a sacar a Alfred a fuera para que al menos vomite sobre la nieve. O más bien tira de Iván para que saque a Alfred y le sujete la cabeza apuntando en la nieve.

En cuanto salen a la nieve, Alfred deja de vomitar y se recarga casi del todo en Iván, medio recostándose en su pecho, quien le sostiene como si nada. Sesel le muestra esto sí a Nicholas.

—Whoa... eso... whoa! _Wait_... ¡Eh! ¡DYLAN! —grita y hace gestos para alguien, que se acerca protestando un poco porque le da palo levantarse y ya que estamos, también Gilbert que andaba por ahí jugando con ellos se acerca.

Patrick vuelve al fin con Sesel e Iván habiendo conseguido deshacerse de la chica del bar con bastantes dificultades.

—Yo lo he dicho —suelta Sesel sonriendo un poco aun enfocando para que se vean ellos.

— _Shite_ con esa loca, ahora tenemos prohibido volver —protesta Patrick.

Iván todavía abraza a Alfred contra sí y le pasa una mano por el pelo porque su madre le hace eso cuando se enferma y eso le hace sentirse mejor.

— _Whaaat_? —protesta Sesel guardando el espejo.

A Alfred todo le da vueltas, aunque consigue enfocar un poco a Iván y todavía tiene la indecencia de sonreír un poco.

—No sabes beber mucho —asegura Iván. El americano niega con la cabeza.

—Vueeeltassss... —le hunde la nariz en el cuello y cierra los ojos.

—¡Pues dile " _whaaaat_ " a ella! ¿Con quién hablabas? —pregunta el pelirrojo, interesado.

—Está aquí tu amiga, ¿quieres volver al castillo? —pat pat en la cabeza de Iván.

—A saber qué le has dicho tú para que no quiera dejarnos entrar más...

Alfred asiente sin siquiera moverse de su cuello, respirándole ahí y no sé si quedándose medio dormido, dejándose caer casi del todo en él otra vez.

—¡¿Yo?! Si ha sido tu amigo el que ha vomitado todo —sonríe un poco con el asunto del amigo.

Así que con esa naturalidad, Iván lo toma del culo y le levanta las piernas, cargándole y empezando a andar hacia _Hogwarts_.

—¡Pues sí ha bebido un poco qué esperabas que le pasara! —protesta Sesel sin darse cuenta que Iván se lo está llevando otra vez.

—No guapa, no ha bebido un poco... —se ríe haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!

—Me incumbe si no me dejan entrar al bar nunca más, aunque a mí me gusta más el otro —puntualiza levantando la mano y jalándole un poquito otra vez una de sus coletas.

—¡Au! —protesta apartando la cabeza —. ¿Y a quién le importa lo que a ti te gusta?

—Yo creo que a ti si vas a venir conmigo otra vez —vuelve a reírse.

—¡Pero no pienso hacerlo!

—¿Quién es la pesada ahora?

—¡Tú, sigues siendo tú!

— _I would say I'm sorry If I thought that it would change your mind_... —empieza a cantar de la nada.

— _What the hell_ estás haciendo?

—Me acordé... —se encoge de hombros —. _I tried to laugh about it, cover it all up with lies... cause booooys don't cryyyyyyy_.

La chica le mira sin poder creer que esté cantando aquí por las buenas, en mitad de la calle y que tenga bonita voz. Patrick sonríe un poco y se sonroja, pero no deja de cantar, empezando a caminar al castillo ya bastante lejos de los otros dos.

Sesel le mira irse sin moverse. Vaaaale, le vas a hacer callarse.

—¿No vienes?

Ella niega con la cabeza y se dirige al castillo, apartándose como cinco metros.

— _What_?

—No quiero que piensen que voy contigo.

—¡Qué amargada! ¿Tampoco cantas?

—No así, porque sí y en mitad de la calle.

—Estas muy preocupada por el qué dirán.

—Desde luego que sí. Y tú muy poco.

—Claro, me da igual.

—Por eso todos piensan que eres patético —tan cruel. El pelirrojo se detiene y le mira un poco desconsolado.

—¿Patético?

—Eso es. Todos lo piensan.

—Pues, patéticos ellos —se ríe un poquito encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a pensar justamente en la canción que estaba cantando hace un segundo. Sesel le mira de reojo y levanta una ceja —. _What_? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que qué horror que piensen que soy patético, que lloro amargamente?

—No, pero...

—¿Tú también crees que soy patético?

—Desde luego —sonríe de lado.

—¿Por qué tú crees que si tienes el derecho de llamarme a mi patético... y te enfadas tanto si te digo eso que te dije y te enfadó?

—Puedes enfadarte si quieres —se encoge de hombros, retándole. Él levanta una ceja y la mira.

—¿Y qué? ¿Vas a decirme que te da igual si me enfado o no porque a quién le importa lo que pienso?

—Eso mismo —asiente.

—Cielos, realmente haces que uno se sienta bien...

— _Thank you_ —tan mala.

Patrick la mira de reojo y se guarda las manos en los bolsillos, quedándose en silencio. Al fin, ¡porque cómo hablan los malditos británicos, dios mío...!

Ella le mira de reojo... y frunce un poco el ceño sin saber si se ha enfadado realmente. La verdad es que ya no sabe qué decir porque no está seguro de cómo conseguir hacerte gracia. Cuando llegan a la puerta de los jardines del castillo, antes de entrar, se detiene sonrojado. Sesel le mira.

—Esto es como lo más parecido a llevarte a tu casa después de una cita —puntualiza.

— _What_? —levanta las cejas y él se encoge de hombros.

—¿Quieres venir el próximo sábado a volar conmigo?

—Esto no ha sido una cita.

—Pues prácticamente ha sido una... estaba pensando en eso justamente.

—Desde luego que no.

—Eres muy mala casi todo el tiempo —frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿Cómo que casi?

— _Are you kidding me_? —sonríe un poco—. _Yes_ , hay momentos en que has sido linda y... divertida. Si fueras así todo el tiempo serías más que perfecta, pero... puedo vivir con esos ratitos.

— _Of course_ no lo he sido —se sonroja un poco porque le ha dicho que puede vivir sólo con eso, ¡por dios!

— _Bloody hell_ … ¿ahora no quieres que te diga que a momentos has sido linda? —inclina la cabeza porque no entiende nada de nada—. Estás REALMENTE loca. Más que mi madre y eso es mucho decir.

—A ver, dime un ejemplo... —pide mientras cruzan los jardines.

—Pues todo el rato que te reíste conmigo afuera del bar... y luego todo el rato que me contaste lo que te gusta, y mientras estuvimos adentro —explica empezando a caminar leeento.

—Eso es sólo ser amable.

—Ya, bueno... eso ha sido lindo. ¿Quieres ir el sábado a volar?

—No...

— _Ok_... —suspira—. ¿Quieres que deje de molestarte y no te vuelva a hablar jamás?

—Eh... eso es... —vacila un poco.

— _Really_? ¿No cambiaste de opinión ni siquiera un poquiiiiito desde esta tarde hasta ahora?

—No... —no tan segura. El pelirrojo entrecierra los ojos y la mira a la cara.

— _Come ooooon_... ¡no puedes ser TAAAAAN dura! —protesta un poco—. Admite que no lo pasaste tan mal.

—No es ser dura, es la realidad... —desvía la mirada. Patrick deja caer la cabeza al frente, derrotado—. Admite que no eres tan genial y que puedes no gustarme y serás más feliz.

—Nunca he dicho que sea genial en realidad... —murmura—. Pero pensé que tenía una pequeeeeeña oportunidad.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, por idiota seguramente —se ríe un poquito encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí que eres idiota —sonríe llegando a la puerta de _Gryffindor_ , donde sigue Iván aun con Alfred sujeto del culo, porque no sabe la contraseña.

Patrick mira a Iván, y a Alfred y aprieta los ojos porque les había olvidado y han llegado demasiado pronto...

—Bueno, ehh... me voy entonces —se detiene antes de acercarse a ellos del todo y la detiene un poco a ella de la manga.

—Ah! Alfie... —nota que se había olvidado de eso otra vez.

—Ehh... _Yes_... El asunto con Alfie —sigue esperando que algo ocurra y ella le dé un beso o algo así, nerviosito y sonrojado.

Pero no lo hace, se le olvida, lo siento, Patrick. Este suspira otra vez, despidiéndose con un _goodbye_ y antes de que Iván pueda pegársele para volver a su sala común mejor se va corriendo.

Sesel debe poder oír que Alfred está contándole a Iván algo muy importante sobre los magos extraterrestres. El idiota de Iván le escucha como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y Sesel se les acerca mientras piensa que Alfred va a ser la maldita comidilla de toda la escuela después de esto.

—¡Sesesel! —al menos ya te reconoce.

— _Hello_ —le sonríe y le dice la contraseña a la señora gorda, abriendo la puerta para que Iván lo meta primero.

—Tengo un montoooon de sed. Yo... yo puedo caminar —asegura lo mismo que le ha dicho a Iván unas cuarenta veces ya.

No le hace ni caso y el grito de "Andaaaa" medio burlón de Dylan es lo primero en recibirle cuando Iván entra sujetándole.

— _Heeeey_! —saluda Alfred sonriendo y empuja un poco a Iván para que le suelte...

—Pero si son la parejita del momentooo... —Gilbert se acerca con Dylan y Iván se aparta un poco de todos modos.

Sesel se ríe un poco por lo bajo.

— _What_? —Alfred medio se mantiene de pie solo, aunque se recarga un poco en Dylan. Se gira a mirar a Sesel pensando que hablan de ella y casi se cae del mareo.

Iván vuelve a sujetarle porque es quien está más cerca.

—Tiene que dormir —les asegura a los otros tres.

— _Yes_... tengo sueño en realidad... ¡oh! ¿Y tú qué hashes aquí sesSlytherin?

—No, tiene que contarnos desde cuándo es que es gay y cuando pensaba comentarlo —responde Gilbert e Iván niega con la cabeza.

—Tiene que dormir, le ha pasado una cosa. ¿Dónde están las camas?

—Que yo... ¿eres gay? —Alfred empieza a reírse tontamente.

—Por ahí —señala Sesel y el ruso vuelve a levantar a Alfred, llevándoselo para ahí.

Por favor no le hagas nada. Ya bastante es lo que le van a hacer todos riéndose de él hasta el día del fin del mundo.

Iván se lo lleva a uno de los cuartos de los chicos, lo tiende en una cama... (a saber de quién) y se estira a su lado a dormir con él... o más bien a observarle sin pestañear hasta quedarse dormido también.

Diosmiodemividaconelpsycho. Todo así muy sano y normal y natural.

Me parece que Nicholas Zacharias (NZ), Dylan, Sesel y Gilbert se quedan un poco incrédulos afuera. ¿Por qué Iván no sale? Por si quedaba alguien en _Gryffindor_ que necesitaba confirmación sobre la _special relationship_.

Alfred les odia a todos porque además, todos los _Slytjerin_ van a enterarse. No, aun no, pero espera que se despierte...

Y puede que vayan a ver que Iván no se lo esté tirando mientras está semiinconsciente por idea del bestia de Dylan. Lo sabemos, lo sabemos... no vas a volver a beber en la vida, ahora que los _Slytherin_ se han montado un tinglado contra la ley seca.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	13. Chapter 13

La próxima vez que Sesel se encuentra a Patrick en la Biblioteca se ocupa bien de que la VEA y note que está ahí, si hace falta sentándose frente a él, incluso.

Patrick, que como sieeeeeeeeeeeempre está súper embebido en su libro, dándole vueltas a su varita entre los dedos no se entera de que está ahí hasta que ya está sentada frente a él. La varita se le cae al suelo. Y el libro. Sonríe.

Ella finge estar también muy concentrada estudiando. El británico vacila un poquito sin saber qué hacer. Se sonroja, mirándola unos segundos medio escondiéndose en su libro... La morena levanta la mirada un instante y la vuelve a bajar.

Patrick se hace al frente para decir algo peeeeeeero, se muerde el labio porque quizás haga que se vaya. Opta por intentar relajarse y sólo mirarla medio _psycho_... Ella se revuelve, cambiando de posturas varias veces. Y en una de esas Patrick no puede más...

— _Hello_.

Sesel levanta la vista, le mira, sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo y vuelve a mirar su libro. El pelirrojo se sonroja más y se ríe suavecito.

— _What_?

— _Hey_... —vuelve a decir relajándose un poco, sonrojadito.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Y-Yo? _Nothing_... O sea sí, pero...

— _But what_?

— _Nothing, nothing_. ¿Cómo estás?

—Ocupada, estudiando.

—¿Qué estudias? —estira el cuello—. Pensé que no venias a la biblio... nunca te había visto, de hecho.

—Tengo una prueba... de pociones, no puedes ayudarme.

—Ohh... ¡qué mal! —arruga la nariz—. Aunque en la teoría soy bueno.

—¿Lo eres? —levanta una ceja.

—Sólo en la teoría —se ríe.

—No me sirve.

—Pues aquí no vas a hacer muchas pociones. Puedo ayudarte con la lista de ingredientes —cierra su libro.

—Seguro me sale mal contigo —aparta el libro y sonríe... ni siquiera es un libro de pociones.

—Como todo conmigo —estira la mano hacia el libro.

—Eso es —lo aparta más.

—¡Ehh! ¡Dame el libro!

— _Nop_ —sonríe. El chico sonríe en reflejo porque si está sonriendo todo va bien.

—Vengaaaa —se estira sobre la mesa. Ella niega otra vez y él se ríe un poquito—. Vaaaale... qué pesaadaaaa. ¿Quieres que te recomiende un libro?

—¿De qué?

—No sé —se levanta —. Ven.

—¡Estoy estudiando! —protesta, levantándose.

—Pero estás estudiando lo peor estudiable, que es pociones. ¿No decías que eras buena y eso?

—Soy buena porque estoy estudiando.

—Entonces no eres buena, eres estudiosa ¿Qué tan buena eres en DCAO? Estaba pensando que quizás podría enseñarte a hacer un _Patronus_.

—¿Y para qué iba a querer hacer algo como eso?

—¿Para averiguar si tienes una serpiente como un _patronus_?

—Claro que no voy a tener una serpiente.

—¿No te da curiosidad? —pregunta, caminando en reversa hasta su zona favorita de la biblioteca, que es donde están las novelas, claro.

La africana se pone el pelo tras la oreja y hace una caída de ojos, sonriendo, porque... sí se la da. Él se sonroja un poquito más aún con la caída de ojos.

—Yo podría enseñarte. A mí me sale muy bien, mira... —saca su varita.

—Pero aquí nooo —protesta riendo, intentando gritar un susurro.

—¿Aquí no? ¿Por? —se gira a ver si está la bibliotecaria por ahí.

—¡Van a reñirnos!

—Bueno pues vamos afuera a los jardines y lo hacemos ahí.

Se humedece los labios y mira alrededor porque además sabe que los chicos están en _Gryffindor_ jugando y por eso ella se ha podido ir a la biblioteca sin que nadie lo supiera.

—O podríamos ir a los calabozos aunque la señorita Hassan es pooooco tolerante —se encoge de hombros—. Anda, vamos afuera, igual y podríamos volar también.

—¿Afuera? —no está muy segura, porque llueve. Patrick se ríe un poco nervioso porque en realidad, esto parece estar yendo bastante mejor de lo que pensaba y no quiere cagarla.

—Donde tú quieras.

—Vamos a buscar un aula vacía.

—Vale —asiente sonriendo como si fuera Navidad, hasta da unos saltitos—. Sólo recojo mis libros.

—Eres taaan empollón.

—¡No! Pero si no los recojo me prohíben entrar.

—Pues yo no quiero esperarme —se va a ver si la sigue o no.

Ve sus cosas, ve a Sesel, sus cosas, a Sesel. Se muerde el labio y se va corriendo tras ella. La chica se ríe al ver que la sigue.

—Ugh! ¡Eres terrible! —protesta jalándole una colita, sonriendo igualmente porque está aquí y ha ido a la biblio y esto es mucho menos peor que como pensó que era el otro día que regresaron del bar.

—¿Yo? ¿Por?

—Porque quería recoger mis cosas. ¿Y Alfred?

—¿Qué con él?

—He oído mil cosas esta semana —se patea a sí mismo por hablar de él.

—Tú estabas cuando pasó, sabes lo que es cierto.

—Es decir, casi todo —se ríe un poco—. Ehm... Y... Tengo...

— _Of course not_ , él estaba borracho.

— _Yes, yes, I know_ —asiente—, aunque fue divertido, ¿no?

—No tanto... él no se lo pasó tan bien.

—Ah... él. Ya, bueno... no. Pero yo sí... no cuando le encontramos borracho y eso, sino antes y... ugh —aprieta los ojos.

—Hablábamos de él.

—Ya, ya lo sé —risita nerviosa otra vez—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo hablaba de él... —insiste para no contestar.

—Y yo de ti.

—Pero yo no —sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Te recuerdo que tengo tres hermanos latosos y podría pasarme la tarde en una discusión de "pero yo sí", "pero yo no"?

—Entonces definitivamente volveré a la biblioteca a estudiar.

—¡Naaaaah, Nah! ¡Venga! ¿Cuéntame de cómo querrías que fuera tu _patronus_?

—Dijiste que el tuyo era un ciervo, ¿no? Pues él mío será un lobo.

—Eso en realidad... Sería bastante parecido a la realidad.

—Salvo porque los lobos se comen a los ciervos.

—Ya lo sé, y tú crees que no me comes a mí.

Sesel se echa para atrás el pelo y sonríe.

—Ya quisieras tú que yo te comiera algunas cosas —responde forma ambigua, esto es lo que pasa cuando pasa demasiado tiempo con los chicos.

— _Wh-What_?! —se ríe de buena gana sonrojándose mucho y apretando los ojos—. ¡Sí que quisiera!

—¡Pues olvídalo! ¡No va a pasar ni en tus sueños!

—¡En mis sueños claro que sí! Esos no los controlas tú, ¡pero ya podrías comerme la boca uuuuuuna vez!

—La boca... —repite porque no hablaba de eso.

—¡Al menos! Ya lo demás está del todo fuera de mi alcance.

—¿Y por qué crees que eso no?

—Pues porque... No. Sólo es un beso.

—Un beso nunca es "sólo".

—Ah, ¿no? ¿No es como eso de "sólo la puntita"?

—¡NOooO! —se ríe y le da un golpecito en un brazo. El chico se ríe también, mirándola de reojo.

—¡Au! ¡Agresión!

La morena le saca la lengua, sin dejar de sonreír, así que ahí va él y se la saca de vuelta, riéndose y relajándose más gracias a las sonrisas.

—Nnn —se la saca más.

—Linda lengua. Aunque seas tan mala con ella.

—Ya te lo he dicho, sueña con ella.

—Ya lo hago —confiesa sonrojado sin dejar de reír—, y la verdad lo haces muy, muy bien en mis fantasías.

—Iugh! —protesta arrugando la nariz.

—¡Pues tú sacaste ese tema! ¡De hecho, es lo que me propones!

— _Of course not_.

—¿Pues de donde sales tan sorprendida? ¡Soy un tío, los tíos hacemos estas cosas!

—No siempre, no seas idiota, conozco a un montón de tíos.

—Y no tienes idea de en qué piensan por lo visto.

— _Of course_ lo sé.

—¡Pensamos en tías! ¡Y más aún en las que nos gustan!

—Ya lo sé —ojos en blanco.

—Aunque tú ahora no me gustas tanto —salta ahora el señor orgullo. Sí, ya, claro, ahora va a creerte con las diez mil veces que le has dicho que te gusta. Ella se muere de la risa—. _What_?! _It's true_! Me gustas pero bueeeeeno, quizás me gusta más alguna otra chica de la escuela. ¿Qué tal estos salones del fondo?

—Pues ve a por ellas.

—Nooooo! No. Ehm... Vale, tú me gustas más que toda la escuela junta —aprieta los ojos. Ella sonríe, tan orgullosa—. Y yo te gusto menos que toda la escuela, ¿ves? Estamos balanceados.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —igual se acerca a las aulas que ha dicho. Patrick toma el pomo de la puerta de una y al ver que no cede la intenta abrir con un " _alohomora_ ".

—Al fin una cosa en la que me da la razooooón.

—En que no me gustas.

—En que te gusto menos que los demás, aunque eso no quiere decir que no te guste del todo.

—Que NO me gustas.

—Algo debo de gustarte si... —entra delante de ella.

—¿Si qué?

—Si vienes conmigo otra vez.

—Vengo porque no dejas de insistir —ajá. El pelirrojo se cruza de brazos y sonríe.

—Debería insistir más.

— _No_!

—¡La verdad es que está funcionando! Y... Eso es bueno. ¿Me das un beso? ¿Me das un beso? ¿Me das un beso?

—Ugh... voy a largarme —hace a irse y el chico se calla, metiendo los labios hacia adentro—. ¿Ves? Eso es. Así mejor.

—Mjmj mmmm mmmjmj mjj mmmm —hace como que habla, sacando su varita. Ella pone los ojos en blanco—. _Expecto Patronum_! —suelta sin que venga a cuento, apuntando hacia el aula vacía.

Sesel levanta las cejas y mira como lo hace. Él la mira de reojo y casi salta orgulloso porque le ha salido muy bien... Aunque creo que se emboba y poof, desaparece.

—¡Ha! —se burla.

—¡Ah! _Shite_! —protesta—. ¡Eso nunca me había pasado antes!

—Seguro le dices eso a todas.

—¿Cuáles todas? ¡Sólo me desconcentraste! ¡Va de nuevo! _Eeeexpextoooo patroooonuuuuum_.

—Está claro que sólo era una broma sobre disfunción eréctil.

—Disfun... _Whaaaat_? —desaparece lo que sea que iba a empezar a formarse y la chica se ríe—. ¡Oye! ¡Eso es injusto! Yo no tengo ninguna disfunción... De esas —se sonroja un poco—. ¡Y eres niña, deberías hablar bonito como las niñas!

Sesel se ríe más.

—¿Tú qué sabes además de disfunción? ¿Algún día... has estado con un chico así? Uno con disfunción además... ¿Alfie? Si tiene eso es porque le gustan los tíos.

— _What_? —se le corta la risa.

—Ehhh... Ya sabes que si tú... O-O sea... Quizás no...

—¡Alfie no tiene ningún problema de esos!

—No creo que con él. Pero dejemos de hablar de... Alfie, ¿vale? Sólo digo que tú... ¿Tú... has hecho eso?

Sesel se humedece los labios y gira la cara porque le da vergüenza no haberlo hecho... sólo con catorce años. Patrick parpadea sin saber cómo entender eso, sonrojándose un poco también. Quizás, con lo bonita que era, si había hecho eso y él... No. Una cosa más en que ella ganaba, siendo popular y eso.

¿Pero por qué sonrojarse y actuar así? Era raro... Que le diera vergüenza que sí, ¿no? No era una de esas cosas que las chicas bonitas... ¿O las hacía zorras? Se rasca la cabeza.

—¿Eso es que sí y te da vergüenza ser zorra o es que no y te hace una chica popular que... no?

— _What_? ¡No soy una zorra!

—¡¿Entonces no has hecho eso?! Ohhh, _BLOODY HELL_!

— _What_?

—¡Eres virgen! —el descubrimiento. Ella frunce el ceño y le empuja—. _What_?! Dije... ¿Qué dije?

—Eres un idiota.

—¡Sesel, Vengaaa! ¿Qué? ¿No lo eres?

—No voy a contestar a eso y punto.

—Vaaaaale, vaaaaaale —levanta las manos—. No te cuento entonces lo mío.

—Como si necesitara que lo dijeras para saberlo —ojos en blanco, haciendo al mayor sonrojar.

—¿No quieres saber que me tiré a la niñera de cuarenta años cuando tenía sólo doce?

La morena le mira fijamente un instante. Patrick vacila un poquito.

—¿Eso te impresionaría?

—Excepto porque es mentira…

—Lo es... O no. Soy bueno para contar historias.

—Está claro que lo es.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el _big deal_?

—¿Para qué oír una historia de mentira?

—¿Porque es tonta y boba... sobre un granero y vuelve a dejarme a mí de idiota y a ti de chica genial y sofisticada?

— _What_?

—Creo que eso es lo que intento hacer todo el rato... Que parezcas más genial aún en comparación conmigo —confiesa notándolo él mismo.

—¿Así planeas impresionarme?

—Por lo visto. ¿Funciona?

—No.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que aun cuando te impresione lo que sea nunca vas a decirme que sí a nada —se ríe y se sienta sobre uno de los escritorios.

—Llamarme mentirosa tampoco funciona.

—Eres como un rompecabezas SÚPER difícil.

—Mala suerte.

—¡Nah, qué va! Eso es súper buena suerte —asegura sinceramente—. Eres como algo dificilísimo de resolver, sólo necesito saber que no es IMPOSIBLE.

—Pues lo es —se cruza de brazos, sonriendo. El británico levanta las cejas y la mira fijamente.

—¿Completamente imposible?

— _Yes_ —se le acerca.

—Del todo, cien por ciento —sigue mirándola, aunque se pone nerviosito de que se acerque.

— _Yes_ —manos en sus rodillas. Patrick traga saliva y la mira a los ojos.

—¿P-Para rendirme?

—Exacto —se acerca más aun, apoyándose sobre sus piernas.

—E-Exacto —repite embobado.

—Así que... ¿qué vas a hacer? —mueve las manos en sus rodillas, subieeeeendo un poco.

—V-Voy a... A... —mira las manos de reojito. Sesel sonríe y no se para, acariciándole de arriba a abajo y viceversa—. Voy a... _B-Bloody hell_... —levanta las manos y se las pone en los hombros

Le chica se ríe, parando. El Kirkland tira de ella y se acerca para darle un beso y creo que le golpea con los labios probablemente él mismo, sacándose hasta un poco de sangre en ellos con los dientes.

—Au! —protesta llevándose las manos donde le ha golpeado y dando un paso atrás—. ¿Qué haces, _psycho_?

—¡Ah! —se lleva las manos a la boca porque a él también le ha dolido, apretando los ojos—. _Shite_.

—Eres un enfermo —golpe con la mano abierta en la rodilla—. ¡Me has hecho daño!

—Tú me... Auuu... Si hasta... Uhh! ¡Sangre! —levanta las cejas al verse la mano—. ¡¿Es tuya o mía?!

Ella se mira las manos también, pero no tiene.

—¡Tuya! Si serás idiota.

—Me... ¡¿Me mordiste!? —escupe al suelo y se limpia con el dorso de la mano.

—¡No! Pero lo haré si lo repites —le amenaza. Patrick se lo piensa un poco y se sonroja.

—Te di un beso... —risita nerviosa.

— _What_? ¡Me diste un golpe! —le corrige y él niega con la cabeza y sonríe tontamente.

—Fue un beso en la boca.

—No seas idiota —ojos en blanco. El pelirrojo se acerca a darle otro, todo ensangrentado, pero ella le detiene con una mano.

— _Pleaaaase_... Puedes morderme si quieres.

—¡No! —frunce un poco el ceño pero vueeeeelve a sonreír.

—Uno raaaapido, casi ni vas a notarlo —intenta acercarse un poquito más. Ella se echa para atrás y el chico se ríe—. Seseeeeel, unooooo.

—¡No! ¡Ni aunque fueras el último hombre de la tierra!

—Ah, _come oooon_! Es de buena suerte dar besos a un pelirrojo.

—Será buena suerte para el pelirrojo —niega con la cabeza aunque se ríe.

—¡Eso sin duda! Pero andaaaa —sólo le falta arrodillarse. La chica niega con la cabeza sonriendo, coquetamente—. Voy a tener que robártelo.

—Nah.

—Ya te robé uno... ¡Ya te robé uno! —tan feliz.

—¡No lo hiciste! Me diste un golpe.

—No te di un... Bueno sí nos dimos un golpe, pero el principio básico de los besos pasó. Tus labios y mis labios... —se sonroja un montón pero sonríe mucho con la idea.

—¡Claro que no! —chilla. Patrick le pone de nuevo las manos en los hombros—. ¡No! —hace para apartárselas, dejando de sonreír.

— _Yes_! Fue muy... —no las quita por unos momentos aun sonriendo, tirando de ella hacía él hasta que nota que no sonríe, probablemente muy tarde. Sesel vuelve a ponerle la mano en la boca a él, quien la mira a los ojos con la mano en su boca. Traga saliva.

—¿Te doy como... miedo?

—No, pero... no quiero —aparta la mirada. Él se sonroja más.

—V-Vale... Si no quieres y no te doy miedo... —le toma de la muñeca y se la quita de la boca sin soltarla. La africana le mira a los ojos mientras él se le acerca un poco, sosteniéndole la mirada—. No voy a besarte —asegura el chico en un susurro.

Ella traga saliva y asiente.

Patrick le mira los labios y se humedece los suyos pensando que son súper lindos y sexys, le recorre la mejilla y el borde de la mandíbula con la mirada hasta la oreja, se acerca un poco más, embobado, observándola muuuuuy bien, sonrojándose más. Le mira la nariz ahora y piensa en recorrérsela con un dedo. Es tan linda y esta taaaaan cerca como sólo ha estado ella. Le mira de nuevo a los ojos.

A ella se le acelera el corazón, incómoda sin saber qué hacer ni dónde mirar. Nota por lo menos que sí tiene los ojos MUY verdes. El pelirrojo sonríe de lado medio malignamente con una idea y se le acerca un poco más y de la nada, de golpe, le mete un lametazo en el ojo... Castigo ejemplar, idiota y asqueroso que a veces hacían con sus hermanos.

Sesel levanta las cejas y se echa para atrás, haciendo cara de iugh. Y él se ríe, completamente travieso, es que se muere de la risa.

—¡Idiota! —le empuja. El mayor no deja que le empuje del todo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros de manera completamente amistosa, aún riendo—. ¡Eres un asqueroso!

—¡Hubieras preferido un beso!

—¡Hubiera preferido cualquier otra cosa!

—Ha sido muy gracioso. ¡Tu cara!

—Eres aun un imbécil.

—Uno divertido.

—Claro que no.

—¿Ni un poquito?

La morena pone los ojos en blanco y se echa para atrás cuando el muy tontito se acerca a darle otra lamida, riéndose de ello.

—¡Qué pesado eres! ¿Vas a enseñarme lo del _patronus_ o no?

— _Yes, Yes_... Saca la varita anda —la insta y ella lo hace claro, relajándose un poco—. ¿Qué es lo que te hace más feliz en el mundo?

—¿Perdona?

—Una cosa que te haga muy, muy feliz, más que todo lo demás... Puede ser pasar tiempo con Patrick Kirkland por ejemplo.

—Desde luego que eso no me hace feliz.

—Bueno, era un ejemplo.

La _Griffindor_ sonríe, coqueteándole y él se sonroja un poco.

—Bueno, ehm... ¿Tienes claro lo que te hace muy feliz? ¿Un recuerdo?

—¿Pero un recuerdo cómo? ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Patrick se sonroja un poco y se rasca el cuello.

—Depende. A-A veces cambia. Hay uno de pequeño, con mis hermanos que suelo usar.

—Mmmm... —no muy convencida.

—¿Vacaciones?

—¿Vacaciones? —repite ella.

—¿Algunas vacaciones geniales que hayas pasado? O... No sé, ¿algo con tus novios anteriores? ¿Tu primer beso? ¿O con tus amigas?

—¿Por qué no me cuentas el tuyo? —le pide y el pelirrojo suspira—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo así como de _psycho_?¿Cómo una vez que visteis las tetas de la novia de tu hermano entreabriendo la puerta del cuarto o algo así?

—¡No! —se sonroja frunciendo el ceño un poco porque sí que le gusta la chica de su hermano mayor—. El mío es... Es los días de Navidad. En casa, junto al fuego oyendo a ni madre contar historias, o las guerras de nieve, o poner bichos en cama de mis padres... —sonríe un poco.

—Ya, claro, estampas navideñas.

—¡No soy un _psycho_!

—Suenas y actúas como uno.

—¿Por contarte de las historias navideñas en mi casa?

—Por tratar de parecer normal contándolas.

La medió fulmina porque le da vergüenza en general que sus historias felices sean en casa con sus hermanos.

—Sí, mi pensamiento feliz es cuando me masturbo pensando en tus tetas.

— _What_? —se sonroja porque aunque lo pensaba no se lo esperaba.

—¿Eso quieres oír? Vale. Ahora he pensado de hecho en cuando me frotabas la verga con el culo.

— _No_!

—Sí. Y si vieras qué bien se me levanta sólo con pensar en eso… —sigue, molesto. Ella frunce el ceño.

—¡Para! ¿Qué te crees?

—¡Pues es que sólo me crees cuando digo esas cosas!

—¡Eres un imbécil y ya no me importa el estúpido _patronus_!

Patrick le mira desconsolado. Sí, niño… sí. No puedes decirle a una chica LO QUE SEA que se te venga a la mente. Sesel se gira, dispuesta a marcharse más el chico la toma de los hombros de nuevo.

—No, perdóname. ¡No te enfades otra vez!

—¡Lo has estropeado todo!

—¡No ha sido a propósito!

—¡No es mi culpa que seas un idiota!

— _I know... I-I know_ , siempre digo cosas de más y que no debería —sonríe sin ganas y ella se gira a mirarle—. No sólo contigo, con todos... —baja un poco la cabeza y aprieta los ojos.

Sesel inclina la cabeza.

—Siempre acabo castigado —cambia el peso de pie y se ríe un poco—, debería... pensar un poco mejor, sólo que cada vez que ocurre olvido pensar mejor ANTES de que ocurra. _Sorry_ , no es gracioso.

—Está bien. Tercera oportunidad —le concede y Patrick sonríe un poco y levanta la vista para mirarla. Se relaja visiblemente.

— _You are bloody fantastic_...

La morena sonríe orgullosa. Él se ríe y va a jalarle la colita y mejor no lo hace.

—Andaaaa, vamos a la varita. Piensa en este momento tan feliz, por ejemplo.

—Me refería a oportunidad de contarme tu recuerdo de verdad.

—¡Ah! Yo pensé que era una tercera oportunidad de seguirme hablando en general —se vuelve a sonrojar un poquito—. Mi mejor recuerdo... Aunque te siga pareciendo que no es lo bastante _psycho_ , es del coro.

—No, pero dependiendo de lo que digas sí dejaré de hablarte —levanta una ceja con eso—. ¿Estás en el coro?

—Claro. Y fui solista una vez —sonríe. Ella levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco burlona —. _What_? Hubiera sido más veces pero... Bueno, digamos que a la siguiente vez estuve castigado y me quitaron mi lugar.

—Eres taaaaan empollón.

—Qué tiene eso de empollón, es... ¡Bueno, el coro! ¡Cantar no es de empollones!

—Claro que sí.

—Bueno entonces no te va a servir lo que yo uso —se sonroja.

—No, pero me sirve para pensar uno propio.

—No creo que tu alegría tenga que ver con cantar frente a todos... —cambia el peso de pie.

—Pero algo parecido, tonto... Tal vez una victoria en _quidditch_ a _Slytherin_ —sonrisita y él hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ni que nos ganaran con tanta frecuencia... Pero bueno, esas también funcionan —asiente y se encoge de hombros—. Aunque no sé si ese sea el momento MÁS FELIZ del que te acuerdes. Uno. Piensa.

—¿No te parece bastante feliz?

—Es que tienes que sentirlo aquí... Y en el corazón. Esa COMPLETA felicidad.

—¿No te sientes así con el _quidditch_?

— _Of course, yes_... Eso es porque yo soy bueno en ello —se ríe.

—¡Yo soy buena en ello!

—¡Qué vas a ser realmente buena, con trabajos vuelas! —le pica—. Aunque este último partido esquivaste muchas, muchas de mis _bludgers_ —admítelo, además no las mandabas con tanta fuerza como debías.

—Si tienes menos puntería que mi abuela.

— _Of course not_ , soy bueno en eso.

— _Of course not_ —le saca la lengua. El pelirrojo hace los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, vas a hacerte esas ilusiones de que eres buena y feliz, pensando en eso mucho, mucho, mucho, con todas tus ganas y vas a decir " _Expecto Patronun_ ".

—¿Ajá?

—Si lo consigues hacer... Me impresionarías —sonríe.

—Si no lo consigo será que no eres un buen maestro.

—Ehh... Y será que no estás pensando en algo lo suficientemente feliz —la medio regaña. Sesel pone los ojos en banco, pero sonríe.

—Vale, vale, no te gusta la idea del _quidditch_.

—Sí me gusta, pero no sé si sea lo más poderoso... ¿No tienes otro recuerdo de alguna otra cosa?

La africana suspira y desvía la mirada, pensando, tratando de recordar.

—La verdad no es tan fácil encontrarlo.

—No, no lo es, sólo recuerdo felicidad general, pasarlo bien, pero así como algo puntual que destaque.

—Lo sé, en serio no es tan simple. Algo bonito, un momento con tus papás, algo que te haya hecho sentir... ¿Tus papás son magos?

— _Yes_.

—Entonces la carta no fue tan _awesome_.

—No, aunque para ti tampoco debió serlo.

—Nah, raro hubiera sido no recibirla. Aunque Scott me molestaba y decía que yo era _squib_.

—Seguro tu madre misma os la entregó a todos tus hermanos —se ríe.

—Nah, pero casi. Ya sabíamos todos que vendríamos —se encoge de hombros—. Mmm, pensemos en otra cosa... ¿Tus cumpleaños?

—Soy más feliz en el _quidditch_.

—Entonces inténtalo con eso, venga, quiero ver tu _Patronus_. Es difícil, yo lo he dicho. Concéntrate, cierra los ojos —pide y ella lo hace, no muy feliz de que no le salga a la primera... ni a la segunda—. Tienes que canalizar... algo muy puntual en tu varita. Como si fueras feliz a través de ella.

—Esto es idiota e igual no sirve para nada —cero tolerancia a la frustración.

—Eh, venga... es obvio que no te iba a salir a la primera. Cuéntame... ¿cuál es la mejor anotación que has hecho?

—Más de cien en un solo partido.

Patrick levanta un poco las cejas.

—¿Y ganaron sólo por ti? O... uff... Es que es mucho más fácil esto si eres buscador, creo yo. Porque la felicidad es colectiva. Pero... a ver, concéntrate en... el momento del silbato final y lo que sientes.

Sesel cierra los ojos y trata de recordarlo, fue un partido con unos niños que ni siquiera sabían volar del todo todavía y fue un buen partido porque ella era una niña y no querían dejarla jugar, pero aun así les faltaba un jugador y los machacó a todos... aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabe que no fue muy justo porque unos segundos antes, cuando la rechazaron, ella les había echado a todos una maldición africana que le había enseñado su abuela. No tenía bastante poder para hacerlos vomitar sapos como era la idea... pero sí para dejarlos a todos lo bastante mareados.

—¿Eh? —pregunta esperando respuesta.

— _Expecto Patronum_ —vuelve a conjurar, consiguiendo un poquito de luz esta vez.

—¡Mira! ¡Es un avance! —sonríe orgulloso, levantando las cejas. La morena levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco, orgullosa.

—¡Bien! —celebra como si hubiera metido un gol. Él se ríe, celebrando un poco con ella igual.

—¡Venga, sí que ha funcionado así, vuelve a intentarlo!

— _Yes_! —tan feliz, vuelve a probar y esta vez es una luz un poco más intensa, pero no lo suficiente. Patrick se humedece los labios.

—Ahí vas, pero necesitas... necesitas encontrar algo más intenso. Dentro del mismo recuerdo, busca así como... el momento exacto del festejo o de la anotación. Venga... —sigue, dando unos saltitos en su lugar.

—¡Más intenso como qué, _fuck_!

—Como... _ok_ , voy a decírtelo de manera asquerosa, ¿vale?

— _What_?

—No te enfades, _ok_? —pide. Ella le mira fijamente, haciéndole sonrojar—. ¿Si puedo decírtelo así como... asqueroso? —pregunta.

—Seguro voy a arrepentirme de esto pero... prueba a ver.

El pelirrojo vacila y se sonroja más pero cambia un poco el enfoque de cómo lo iba a decir inicialmente, por otro igual de bestia.

—Es como cuando te masturbas.

— _What_? —totalmente _dafaq_. El chico se sonroja más y aprieta los ojos.

—E-ES decir, estás como pensando en... en general todo el proceso. Y tienes que pensar como en el momento en que te vienes.

— _Wait_ , ¿de veras haces eso?

—¡No! ¡Es una analogía!

—¡Me refiero a tocarte! ¡Todos los hombres sois unos guarros!

—¡Las chicas también lo hacen! —se sonroja un montón.

— _What_? Eso no es cierto.

—¿N-No? O sea de verdad nunca... Nunca... Ohhhh! Ugh.

—¡No! ¡Es una asquerosidad!

— _W-What_? _Are you... Are you kidding me_?

—¡No! —lo que pasa es que es pequeña. Claro y tú eres más grande y niño.

—Ohhh... Oh... —aprieta los ojos muerto de vergüenza. Quizás la inspires para hacerlo...

—¡Eres un guarro!

—Yo no... es... pe-pero... ugh —momento TRÁGAME TIERRA AHORA MISMO—... debí decirte el ejemplo de cagar.

—¡No lo estás arreglando!

—Pues qué quieres que te... ¡Voy a borrarte la memoria!

—Ni se te ocurra —levanta la varita contra él.

El británico la mira con cara de circunstancias, sonrojadísimo. Ella parpadea un poco porque... se ve mono sonrojado y nervioso. Y tal vez pudiera hacer que su _patronus_ fuera por... ella. Seguro si le daba un beso lo usaría como recuerdo. Aunque tal vez también lo usaría para tocarse. Aprieta los ojos con esa idea.

— _Wh-What_?

—Eres un idiota —conclusión habitual. Él aprieta los ojos.

—Qué novedad...

—¡Pues es que oye las cosas que dices!

—¡Pero dijiste que las dijera! —responde con la boca pequeña.

—Ugh contigo. ¿Qué no piensas antes de hablar?

—Pero te preguntéee...

—¡Igualmente!

—Bueno no pensé que fueras a decirme que tú no... que tu... _shite_! ¡Hablar con una chica es imposible!

—No lo es si no eres así de estúpido.

Patrick le mira y frunce el ceño porque no deja de llamarle idiota y estúpido y tampoco le gusta del todo que se lo llame.

— _Bloody hell_ , sólo estaba intentando explicarte, ¡tampoco es que te haya insultado ni nada y tú no paras de insultarme a mí!

—¡Porque tú haces cosas que lo merecen!

— _Shite_ —protesta porque le frustra que ella tenga cierta razón—. Estoy intentándolo, _ok_?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. A esto, el chico se cruza de brazos, guardando la varita.

—Lo siento, ¿vale?

Sesel suspira con eso.

—Pensé que si habías dicho que sí podía decírtelo de manera asquerosa era que no iba a terminar teniendo que pedirte perdón por ello... —protesta un poquito aunque se sonroja pensando otra vez que sea como sea, uno no le dice a la chica que le gusta que te toqueteas... pase lo que pase, ¿qué coño pasaba con él?

—Yo no pensaba que ibas a ser así de... así.

Además se lo había dicho como diez veces, el otro día también le había dicho que pensaba en ella cuando ESO... sí que se ganaba que la gente pensara que era bastante _loser_ y patético.

— _Loser_ y patético —murmura más sonrojadito aún, sintiéndoselo.

—¡Sí! ¡Este es el motivo por el que los demás chicos son amigos antes de ser novios! Y temen declararse y que se pierda la amistad. ¡No van a volver a verme contigo en público! —suelta porque en el fondo es una niña y es insegura también y eso la hace cruel.

Él se le queda mirando, desconsoladillo y sonrojándose más. E idiotamente la única pregunta que se le ocurre hacerle es...

—¿Y no en público? —porque a veces los chicos de esa edad son bastante tontos también.

—¡Aun menos! —grita yendo hacia la puerta y azotándola al salir... y así empieza tu horrible vida de rechazos con las mujeres, Patrick... tal vez en unos diez o quince años, en una reunión de antiguos alumnos...

Gales se siente un poco menos mal ahora en realidad con su propio resultado en esta historia.

Y Patrick dice que NI CREAN QUE VA A LLORAR POR LA TONTA DE SESEL mientras se limpia una lagrimilla que le ha salido porque es alérgico a... los salones de clases.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	14. Chapter 14

Scott dice que es un pringao y se burla de él. Patrick le escupe en el desayuno a la primera oportunidad que tiene de que no se dé cuenta. El mayor levanta las cejas, sonríe un poco y casi salta por encima de la mesa a tirarlo al suelo a pelear... jugando.

En el fondo Patrick lo agradece mientras le mete un excelente golpe en el esternón y trata de detenerle la cabeza contra el piso, porque al menos esto se siente bastante liberador y saca energía en ello.

Scott se devuelve, protegiéndose cuanto puede hasta que viene alguien a separarlos y castigarlos... creo que la Señorita Hassan. Aguafiestas.

Bella mira a lo lejos y se acerca a ellos para ver qué hacen.

Scott igual empieza a descojonarse mientras la señorita Hassan le echa la bronca y los castiga, mirando a su hermano con complicidad. Patrick de ríe también intentando mantener cara seria y fallando miserablemente lo cual consigue que les quiten más puntos y los castiguen más tiempo, hasta que al final se marcha exasperada con ellos dos.

Patrick se ríe a carcajada limpia en cuanto se va. Scott le da un golpe en el brazo, pero se ríe también.

—¡Dejaaaaa! —golpe de vuelta, risas igual.

—Anda, cabrón, si me han castigado a mí también por tu culpa —apoya el brazo en su hombro.

—Tú culpa... Y como si no hubieras castigado igual.

—Tú me has tirado los cereales.

—No los tiré, les escupí, que es distinto.

—Bla bla bla bla —le imita con la mano. El menor le da un golpecillo debajo de las costillas.

—¿Quieres poner petardos hoy para la cena en el gran salón?

—Seh, claro. Consigue unos buenos, no como los últimos.

— _Bloody_ _hell_ , hago lo que puedo. Tendré que escaparme a _Hogsmade_ en la tarde... ¿me acompañas?

Bella le hace una seña a Scott a lo lejos, sonriendo.

—Eh... —se emboba con eso dejando de prestar atención a Patrick.

—¡Ehh, tonto! —golpecito.

—¿Eh? —le mira de reojo un poco antes de volver a mirarla a ella y se lleva un golpe en la frente.

—Te veo en la tarde... ¡¿eh?! ¡Scott!

— _Yes, yes_... —ni sabe a qué accede.

— _Good_ , ahora voy a seguir desayunando.

— _Yes_... —se dirige directamente a la mesa de _Ravenclaw_.

Bella se ríe un poco con... Francis, sonrojadita mientras bebe un poco de jugo de calabaza, mirando a Scott de reojito a intervalos.

— _Hey_! —saluda nervioso.

— _Hey_... —ella sonríe y se sonroja un poquito inevitablemente

El pelirrojo se ríe tontamente y se le sienta en frente. El sonrojito aumenta, porque al parecer estamos en la etapa de noviazgo de: seamos idiotas y riámonos tontamente de todo porque eres tan guapo y taaaaaaaan varonil y tengo hormonas taaaaan alteradas.

— _Hello_...

— _What_... _What's up_? —pregunta siendo esto lo más inteligente e ingenioso que se le ocurre.

—Estamos aquí... desayunando —risita suave, ojiiiitos coqueeetos, cielos, no es como que ella diga cosas mucho más ingeniosas e inteligentes. Hasta Francis hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ah... ¿sí? —se ríe un poco también y toma un poco de lo que está comiendo con los dedos, llevándoselo a la boca.

—Sí... aunque ya casi terminamos y eso. ¿Tú?

—Yo no he desayunado aun, estaba haciéndolo cuando mi hermano... bueno, ya lo has visto. ¿Qué tal si me das del tuyo? —propone. Risita tonta oootra vez de la chica y saca la varita—. ¿O los chicos malos se quedan sin postre? —sigue.

—Nah, puedo... puedo darte un poco. Sin tocarte por ser chico malo.

—¿Pero con tu cuchara? —abre la boca sonriendo un poco de lado.

—Nah, mira... _Wingardium Leviosaaa_.

—Naaaah —se ríe, cerrando la boca. Bella se ríe un poco y se sonroja aún más.

—¿Prefieres con mi cuchara? —se humedece los labios.

— _Of course_! —y no sabe lo que dice, no está pensando porque no es en general una buena idea hacer esto frente a toda la escuela.

Ella mejor toma la salchicha con la mano. Genial. Se la acerca un poquito a la boca. Scott se ríe idiotamente otra vez y se acerca más, mirándola a los ojos. La belga se humedece los labios y le acerca la salchicha...

(Alguien le da un codazo a Alfred para que mire porque eso es como súper gay y desde la otra vez como que no paran con el tema y creen que le va a gustar verlo.)

Scott mordisquea la puntita, cerrando los ojos.

(— _Shut uuupp_! —protesta Alfred sonrojándose un poco y aun así haciendo por no mirar a Iván y fallando miserablemente. El ruso le mira directamente, sin pestañear apenas, como siempre.)

Y alguien le da un golpecillo en la nuca... realmente no tan suave con la mano. Scott no se lo esperaba, así que el golpe lo echa hacia adelante y se medio ahoga con la salchicha, tosiendo.

—¡Scott! —la IIIINCONFUNDIBLE voz de su madre. Él sigue tosiendo un poco antes de girarse a mirarla y palidecer un poco—. ¡Anda, a clase ya! —dos aplausos, sin mirar a Bélgica, sino mirándole fijamente, con el ceño fruncido—, deja de estar haciendo el tonto aquí.

— _What the hell_! ¡No es el tonto, estoy desayunando!

—Esta no es tu mesa.

—¿Y eso qué importa? Es para fomentar la fraternidad entre casas —suelta sonriendo.

—No me parece que estés fomentando ninguna FRATERNIDAD con esta... —mira a Bella con cara de COMPLETO desprecio—, joven.

—¿Amistad? —propone. Brittany le mira con cara de " _you've got to be kidding me_ ". Scott se ríe, tan insolente—. Es que me ha pedido que la ayude, porque no va muy bien en DCAO y necesita clases de refuerzo para sacar más que aprobados justitos.

—Ninguna clase de refuerzo consigue talento —murmura cruelmente y vuelve a mirar a Bella, quien se sonroja un poco y se hace pequeñita, porque además ella tenía talento hasta que empezó a salir con Scott.

—Oh, yo creo en ella —responde él, sonrojándose un poco—. Lo que más me preocupa es que yo no sea tan bueno como mi madre en esto de ser profesor de DCAO —pero que chantajista.

Brittany relaja el ceño y sonríe un poco de lado.

—Por supuesto que no eres tan bueno como tu madre —¿podrías dejar de coquetearle a tu hijo adolescente?

—Pero lo seré y aun mejor —sonríe confiado. Brittany se ríe un poco.

—Eso hay que verlo... Consigue que me impresione —señala a Bella con la mirada.

—La pregunta es si vas a realmente admitir que lo hace —replica aun sonriendo de todos modos, aunque hay cierto brillo en sus ojos porque eso es como... una posibilidad, además de permiso explicito para pasar tiempo con ella, tal vez en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca donde pueden besarse sin que nadie los moleste.

—Admitir... Para admitirlo, lo primero, tendría que hacerlo y ya te he dicho que no tiene lo que se requiere.

Bella traga saliva, pensando que Scott está loco con esto.

—Nah, sí que lo tiene, estás equivocada —suelta. Cejas sobre pobladas al aire.

—Sabrás tú más que yo.

—Desde luego que sí. ¡Y te lo demostraré! —no vas a conseguir que esto sea menos raro retando a tu madre de este modo. La pelirroja le apunta con el dedo, pese a todo, divertida.

—Cinco puntos menos a _Slytherin_.

—¡Eso es abuso de poder! —protesta porque además la Señorita Hassan les ha quitado antes como un porrón y medio a él y a Patrick.

—Por insolente. Y diez menos a _Ravenclaw_ también —mira a Bella.

—¡Mamá! —protesta Scott frunciendo el ceño. Bella abre la boca incrédula porque no ha hecho NADA.

—¿Qué? Eso es por distraerte y hacerme perder el tiempo —explica Brittany que tiene quince años, por lo visto.

—Eso ha sido completamente injustificado, ¡tú has venido a reñirme a mí!

—Lo merecías, Scott.

—Tal vez, ¡pero ella no! —sigue alegando.

—¿Quieres que te quite otros diez puntos? —es que con sus hijos... _Slytherin_ debe quedar a deber puntos en una sola tarde...

—¿Quieres que deje de importarme si me los quitas? Perderemos de nuevo la copa de casas ¿y qué? Puedes decirles a todos —se sube al banco—. ¡Eh! ¡GENTE! ¡ _Slytherin_ va a perder la copa de casas por mi culpa este año! —grita a todo el comedor.

—Scott... ¡SCOTT! —le riñe, bajándole de ahí de un tirón.

—¡Podéis hacer lo que queráis! A nadie le importan ya los pun... —se le corta la frase a la mitad y hay cierto revuelo en la mesa de profes.

Brittany se gira a mirar qué pasa, aún con Scott del brazo. El menor frunce el ceño y el primer profesor en llegar hasta ellos es...

—Bggittany, ¿qué haces? —pregunta la profesora de Adivinación Gala Borgeouis.

—Nada —la mira culpable—. Regañaba a Scott.

—¡Ayudarme a liberar a los alumnos de la opresión de un sistema de competencia que sólo fomenta que nadie cuestione el orden establecido ni piense por sí mismo, controlándonos a todos a través del miedo! ¡Sólo porque los profes sabéis que si los alumnos dejamos de sentirnos presionados por si perdemos o no puntos no podréis controlarnos! —Scott y sus manifiestos anarco-comunistas contra la autoridad.

Gala levanta las cejas con eso y mira de nuevo a Brittany.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías, Scott Kirkland! —le riñe su madre.

—¡No son tonterías! ¡Si tú usas mal tu poder de autoridad yo voy a quitártelo! —se enfrenta a ella.

—¿Podrías quitármelo cuando no estemos enfrente de toda la escuela? Porque voy a tener que castigarte aún más y esta vez no será con puntos, como sigas haciendo el tonto y siendo insolente.

—Si me quitas un solo punto más vas a tener que quitármelos todos —protesta porque es que verás... esto va un poco de defender e impresionar a la chica que le gusta y no va a echarse atrás ahora.

—Tal vez no haga falta llegar a ese extremo —asegura Gala poniéndose entre ambos utilizando sus poderes de _veela_... (que yo no sabía que era, pero por lo visto lo es.)

(¡Oh! ¡Debe serlo hasta en la vida real! Ahora todo tiene sentido, ¿verdad?)

—No he dicho puntos, he dicho ponerte en detención. Es más. Quince puntos para _Slytherin_. Diez para _Ravenclaw_ —Brittany frunce el ceño aunque grita la mitad desde que Gala está en medio.

—V-Vale... —Scott se echa para atrás atontado con Gala.

—Estas castigado eso sí. ¡De aquí a fin de año!

—Vamos... —Gala hace para llevarse a Brittany.

— _Bloody hell_! ¡Pero qué se ha creído, y delante de toda la escuela! —sigue protestando Brittany, ahora en susurros, yendo con Gala.

Scott vuelve a sentarse aún un poco envuelto en una nube rosa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Eso ha sido... ¡Increíble! —asegura Bella cruzando la mesa por abajo de ella.

—¿Lo ha sido? —la mira y sonríe.

—¡Completamente! La perra desgra... Ehm... Tú madre se ha quedado sin habla.

Algunos otros alumnos de su alrededor incluso le aplauden un poco. Scott sonríe más y se sonroja un poco.

—Aunque creo que me ha castigado igual.

—Dijo que hasta fin de año —se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí y estamos un poco solos antes de ir a clase?

El chico se sonroja y sólo asiente estúpidamente, borrándosele de la mente cualquier cosa que se le hubiera podido ocurrir medianamente inteligente. Ella tira de él, sonrojándose porque pretende irse a besuquear un poco para saciar la hormona adolescente, sin duda alguna.

Y el que él lo sepa, desde luego, es lo que lo atonta así. Bella dice que no se necesita ser _Veela_ para atontar a los chicos. No, en especial a cierta clase. Ella le aprieta la mano, sonriendo un poco y poniéndose nerviosa, porque no llevan saliendo tanto tiempo y aún le da nerviecitos estar a solas con él, aunque le gusta mucho.

Él lo siente y siente que le sudan las manos, acelerándosele el corazón, sintiéndose un cochino, seguro ahora le dará asco y no querrá darle la mano nunca más.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta ella más preocupada por eso que por la mano sudada.

—N-No lo sé...

—Tú eres el chico que conoce todos los lugares secretos...

—Algún pasillo... ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

—Encantamientos.

—Vamos a algún lugar cerca de ahí.

—¿Qué tienes tú? ¿No vas a llegar tarde a tu clase?

—No importa, ya estoy castigado para toda la vida.

—No creo que te deje castigado, ¿o sí? Perdona, es mi culpa.

—Creo que la última vez que no estuve castigado fue el primer día de primero... y no estoy seguro porque ya me riñeron en el tren.

Ella se ríe con eso, haciéndole sonreír al chico.

—Eres todo un chico malo.

Scott sonríe un poco más y se pasa una mano por el pelo, orgulloso de ello. A la rubia le brillan los ojos porque... bueno, la idea de ser la novia del chico más malo de la escuela... es atractiva.

—Un mago tenebroso.

—¡Qué tenebroso vas a ser!

— _Of course_ lo soy —se ríe y la detiene... en su mente la idea es abrazarla y besarla desde ya, pero lo único que consigue es darle un tirón muy poco natural.

—Uhh... —protesta y se desencuaderna un poco, medio tropezándose. Aunque aún sonríe.

—Oh, _sorry_ —protesta un poco, soltándole la mano.

—No, no... No pasa nada, sólo no pensé que... Tú... Yo... —risita otra vez.

— _What_? —nervioso.

La chica pega la espalda contra la pared, así como muy sugerentemente. El británico se acerca un poco, torpe y ella se pone el pelo detrás de la oreja.

Scott se sonroja desde ya porque eso suele querer decir... Bella le mira con cierta intensidad porque SÍ que quiere. El chico traga saliva, le mira los labios y luego los ojos. Ella sonríe un poquito y el pelirrojo se humedece los labios con el corazón acelerado.

—Vamos a... Ven...

Scott sonríe nerviosamente, dispuesto a seguirla. La belga tira un poquito de él porque en realidad lo que quiere es que se le acerque. Y lo hace, claro, apoyándose en el muro con una mano a la altura de su cabeza.

Bella se humedece los labios y se le acerca un poco por beso. El chico apartarse no se aparta, eso ya te lo digo. De hecho vacila, se acerca un poco, vacila más. La chica cierra los ojos y levanta los labios. Vale, eso sí que él puede hacerlo.

Ella abre un ojo y cuando le mira, sonríe más y se acerca un poquito hacia él casi sólo rozando sus labios. El pelirrojo cierra los ojos y se echa adelante, un poco bestia.

Y termina por plancharla un poco contra la pared, aunque ella da un pequeño saltito sorprendida. Se pone súper nerviosa como cada vez que se besan aún, con un montón de mariposas en el estómago. A Scott parece que le vaya a acabar el mundo en los próximos cinco minutos.

A todos en realidad, ella le abraza del cuello y sus hormonas se sueltan el pelo y bailan el hula-hula hasta que un suave carraspeo les interrumpe. Scott no se entera, está muy concentrado en que no se le levante mientras la besa, tarea titánica.

Bella, sólo porque aún no consiguiere relajarse del todo en el beso, sí que escucha el carraspeo y se separa un poco de golpe, pegándose contra la puerta en la cabeza con Scott yéndose tras ella a buscarla.

Bella le detiene de los hombros empujándole un poquito. El chico parpadea descolocado, mirándola y girando la cara hacia donde ella mira. Helena, la profe de encantamientos, les sonríe afectuosamente.

—Eh... ehm... —creo que no tiene bastante sangre en el cerebro, si alguien más pudiera ocuparse de esto...

—De verdad siento mucho interrumpirles —asegura Helena—, pero Bella, querida, tienes clase conmigo. Scott, me parece que tú tienes Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y si no corres vas a llegar tarde.

—Ehm... eh... eh... _yes_. Ehm...

Helena le cierra un ojo y hace un gesto a Bella para que la siga. Bella baja la cabeza súper sonrojada y casi corre a la clase.

Scott de todos modos tiene que ir a pasar por el baño antes de ir a clase.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	15. Chapter 15

Matthew Jones está en la sala común en _Hufflepuff_ preparando su clase de Transfiguraciones de mañana, como hace todos los días, porque si alguien es Hermione Granger en esta historia es él, cuando de repente y sin aviso previo sus gafas salen volando.

Lily Zwingli entra por la puerta con ciertas prisas como siempre, volviendo del club de ajedrez, con su caja de piezas abrazada al pecho, cuando las gafas se le estrellan justo en la caja, haciendo que se le caiga al suelo.

El canadiense parpadea un par de veces y piensa que se le habrán caído, se agacha palpando el suelo, buscándolas porque está un poco oscuro... sin encontrarlas. Las gafas insisten en pasar contra su pecho de cuando Lili lo nota, levantando una mano y tomándolas con delicadeza.

Él gatea un poco más buscando y se levanta al cabo de un poco, frustrado porque no parecen estar, trata de mirar de nuevo sobre la mesa aunque ve un poco borroso. Lili termina por recoger las piezas, mirando las gafas, tratando de pensar de quién pueden ser, mientras camina al centro de la sala común.

Y él trata de identificar a alguien para pedir un poco de ayuda. Ella en principio no le ve, susurrando suavemente.

—¿Hola?

El chico mira alrededor pero se ha sentado en esta mesa que siempre elige porque es tranquila ya que nadie la elige porque queda fuera del abasto del fuego y siempre hace un poco de frío, aunque a él nunca le ha molestado y así puede concentrarse para estudiar.

Ludwig estudia dos mesas más lejos, muy concentrado en su libro de pociones, sin siquiera notarlo. Pero es más fácil ver a Lily que está moviéndose. Ella que se acerca a Ludwig, poniendo todas sus piezas en su mesa.

—Perdona —pide Matthew moviendo las manos hacia la figura que se mueve, tratando de llamar su atención y piensa que podría usar su varita para recuperar sus gafas... si no la hubiera dejado arriba en el cuarto.

—¿Eh? —Lili se gira a mirarlo.

—Perdona, ¿puedes acercarte, por favor? —pide.

—¿Estás bien?

—No mucho, necesito ayuda, por favor.

—¿Qué pasa?

—He perdido mis... mis gafas. Y no las veo. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—¡Ahh! ¡Estas! Justo le estaba preguntando a Ludwig.

— _What_? —sonríe y se pasa una mano por el pelo sin entender eso, pero suena como una chica a pesar de que parece tener el pelo corto, así que se sonroja un poco.

Sonríe un poquito antes de ir a la mesa del rubio de ojos azules. Vuelve con las gafas. Él la mira, intentando seguirla y tropieza un poco con algo.

—No, espera, espera —viene de vuelta ya con las gafas y termina por estrellarse un poco de enfrente con él.

Matthew levanta las cejas cuando pasa y se echa un paso atrás, sonrojándose del todo porque está seguro que es Lily Zwingli, entre la voz, el corte de pelo y en especial su cuerpo y olor. Acaba de darse cuenta y con ello, de repente casi pierde la voz.

—¡Ah! Perdona —se disculpa ella, sonrojándose un poco también.

—N-N-N... Yo... ehm... No, eh, es decir... ehm... q-quiero decir que...

—Yo fui... Torpe —completa ella, poniéndose el pelo tras la oreja.

—¡No! ¡No! En lo absoluto, tú eres la chica más hábil de la escuela —suelta sin pensar y se sonroja más al notar lo que ha dicho bajando la mirada—. Q-Quiero decir, ha... ha sido mi culpa.

—¡Oh! Oh... —susurra y sonríen poquito, sonrojándose—. Eso... No es verdad.

—Yo las he... se me deben haber caído y tú... —vacila por un instante—. Sí eres Lily, ¿verdad? —vacila porque no recuerda nunca haber cruzado tantas palabras con ella antes a pesar de lo que le gusta.

—Sí. Sí. Y tú eres... —hace una pausa—. ¿Jones?

—Ah... sí, sí. Ehm, Jones, Matthew —se presenta y trata de sonreír, un poco incómodo aun porque le cuesta verle la expresión.

—Matthew —repite con su voz tímida, sonrojándose también—. Ten.

—Ehm... gracias —levanta la mano para tomarlas, pensando que quizás ella tiene prisa y ya no puede hablar más con él, ¡pero este día ha sido todo un éxito! A pesar de que debe haberse visto como un completo idiota por perder las gafas... sin pensar, pone la mano sobre la de ella sin apuntar muy bien tomándole la suya.

Ella se sonroja más y se ríe un poquito aunque... Quita la mano y las gafas.

—¡Ah! Perdona —separa la mano, sonrojándose otra vez.

—No, no... Está bien, yo... Tú... —se mira las manos—. ¿Qué... hacían tus lentes volando?

—¿V-Volando?

—Me chocaron en la entrada.

—¡Oh! No... No lo sé. Q-Quiero decir... yo estaba probando... —intenta inventarse algo de modo rápido para verse interesante.

—Oh... Me tiraron mi juego de Ajedrez...

—¡Ah! ¡Lo lamento mucho! —exclama, preocupándose con eso.

—No pasa nada, sólo lo he recogido —explica, sonriendo un poquito.

—Me alegro —sonríe un poco, aliviado y trata de buscar algún tema qué sacar, algo ingenioso e impresionante, pero no se acuerda de nada.

—Ehm... Y yo.

—Ehm... —cambia el peso de pie.

—Ehh... Y... ¿Qué estudias?

—Ah, ahora hacía... ehm... es decir —vacila porque sabe que suena súper de empollón decir que estaba preparando la siguiente clase—. Estaba... yo... ¿Y te gusta el ajedrez? —pregunta y aprieta los ojos porque acaba de decírselo y además hace tiempo que lo sabe y que pensaba que podía apuntarse él también al Club de Ajedrez para tener una excusa de acercarse a ella, pero le daba vergüenza que notara que justo por eso es que quería apuntarse. Y en cambio, aquí estaba ahora, teniendo la conversación más larga que habían tenido nunca.

—¡Ah! El... Sí, me gusta mucho. ¿Te gusta también? Podríamos jugar un día... —se sonroja porque eso ha sonado muy lanzado—. Ehm... Es decir...

Él se queda sin habla, impresionado.

—Sí, sí. C-Cuando... cuando quieras —asiente efusivamente.

—Yo... No es que... Bueno... No que yo quisiera...yo... Perdón.

—Ah... —un poco decepcionado con ese cambio—. No pasa nada, ya me imagino que para ti no debe ser muy divertido jugar con alguien que no sabe mucho...

—Me gusta enseñarle a los que no saben, como mi _bruder_ , pero él no tiene paciencia.

—¿De verdad? Yo... yo puedo ser muy paciente —asegura—. Y... estaba pensando en unirme al Club de Ajedrez.

—Oh, eso sería bonito...

—¿Tú crees? —traga saliva y cambia el peso de pie y se sube un poco las gafas viéndola un poco fijamente, envalentonándose—. E-E-E-Es que... Hay u-una chica en... e-en el Club que...

Ella levanta las cejas y le escucha. Mattie se humedece los labios y gira la cara, avergonzado.

—Q-Que... que me... me g-g-gusta y...

Ella hace un suave "oh" misterioso, que no se sabe si es sorpresa o qué.

—Quiero decir... —aprieta los ojos—. ¿Qué piensas?

—¿De qué te guste una chica? —casi inaudible. Le mira, y... Bueno, le parecía guapo, la verdad, seguro cualquier chica estaría contenta de eso—. Pues es... Bueno.

—Ahm... no, me refiero a... a apuntarme al Club para... bueno, para conocerla mejor.

—Ah, eso... Bueno uno... Uno no habla mucho durante el ajedrez, en realidad especialmente si no te toca de pareja, pero... Si te toca de pareja es buena idea —asiente preguntándose quien es la chica que le gusta, sin atreverse. Seguramente era Yekaterina, a muchos chicos les gustaba.

—Oh, e-en silencio. Claro, por la concentración —asiente sintiéndose IDIOTA con eso.

—Un poco, sí, pero... Bueno, es más fácil hablar a veces si hay un tema en común.

—Ah —se plantea entonces pedirle que le enseñe aunque antes ha dicho que no es que ella quisiera hacerlo así que se abstiene—. Ehm... sí, buena idea. Lo consideraré.

Lily se sonroja un poquito y piensa que esta chica tiene suerte porque él es suave y educado y no grita al hablar aun cuando es alto y grande.

—Y... ¿Y qué cosas crees que p-podrían gus...? Quiero decir, a... a las chicas ¿Q-Qué cosas os gustan a las chicas?

—Oh, bueno, depende de la chica...

—Ehm... bueno, a... a ti, por ejemplo. ¿Q-Qué cosas te gustan a ti?

—¿A mí? Bueno... Ehh... —se sonroja un poco más—. A mí no me gustan las cosas que les gustan a la demás...

—Ah, ¿no? —levanta las cejas. La sajona niega con la cabeza y se sonroja más.

—Quizás podría ayudarte si me dices quién...

—Ah... ehm... —se sonroja muchísimo y se le acelera el corazón de golpe.

—E-Es decir, no tienes que decirme... Yo... Só-Sólo lo sugería porque... Así podría ayudarte...

—Eeeeh... por qué no me... ¿por qué no me hablas de las chicas del Club de Ajedrez, mejor? Es decir... de todas —prefiere mejor hacerle dar un rodeo.

—Pues... —se sienta en la mesa en la que estaba él. Matthew la mira y decide sentarse también.

—¿Tienes frío? Podemos ir junto al fuego o puedo prestarte mi... —empieza a sacarse su pullover—. Me siento aquí porque como hace frio la gente no viene.

—Hace un poco... —levanta las cejas al ver que se quita el suéter—, aunque yo no soy muy friolenta, mi hermano suele tener mucho frío en lugares donde yo estoy bien.

—Ah... —vacila ahora con el pullover en la mano sin saber qué hacer con él, si prestárselo o no. Eso te pasa por impulsivo, se riñe a sí mismo—. Perdona, sólo pensé...

—Aunque si hace un poquito de frío... —agrega muy, muy sonrojada después de un instante sin mirarle.

—Podemos... eh... quieres... yo... —titubea. Lily se queda en silencio esperando que siga —. Ehm... —es que no sabe qué quieres.

La chica le mira de reojito, pensando que seguro su suéter es súper calientito y enorme y podría enrollarse del todo en él y por alguna razón querría olerlo.

—Te iba a hablar de las chicas de ajedrez —susurra sin atreverse a pedirlo.

—¡Ah, ah! Sí, es verdad —asiente.

—Bueno, no hay demasiadas chicas tampoco... Yekaterina es la mayor, es muy buena en ajedrez.

—Ah, ajá... —asiente pensando que es la chica despampanante que les gusta a todos sus amigos, anda que sus amigos _Gryffindor_ que van con su hermano no le han pedido veces que interceda por ellos para pedirle salir sólo porque ambos van a _Hufflepuff_.

—Ella es muy amable y dulce como siempre, pero en el ajedrez es implacable, igual que Natalia e Iván.

—Sus... Hermanos —asiente—. Braginsky persigue a mi hermano por toda la escuela todo el tiempo.

—Oh... Eso...

—No estoy muy seguro de porqué lo hace, en fin... —suspira.

—Entonces, ¿no están... juntos?

— _What_? ¡No, no! ¡Si mi hermano le odia!

—Perdona —se mira las manos sonrojándose otra vez.

—No, yo también he oído eso del beso... es decir, Sesel estaba con él cuando pasó y nos lo contó.

—¿Entonces sí pasó?

—Yo no creo que Sesel fuera a inventar algo así.

—No, no, no lo digo por eso. Es que yo oí más cosas...

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas raras de gente que dice que los vio en la torre de adivinaciones haciendo... Bueno, cosas —explica, sonrojándose un poco —. Todo suena muy exagerado.

—¿En serio? —levanta las cejas con eso. La chica asiente suavemente.

—A mí no me parecería mal que estuvieran juntos —puntualiza.

—¿Eh? —levanta las cejas. Lili se encoge de hombros.

—Es decir, siendo dos chicos.

—¿Quieres decir... como homosexuales?

—Quiero decir si lo fueran... No que lo sean —agrega, sonrojándose un poco más.

—Sería raro —parpadea, pensándoselo.

—¿Por? No es tan raro en realidad... Parece, pero no lo es.

—Porque es mi hermano.

—Ah... Bueno... —piensa en su hermano... y en la rara relación bastante unilateral que tiene con Roderich Edelstein...

—Es decir... nunca le había visto de este modo. ¿No te pasaría lo mismo si de repente descubrieras que tu hermano es... bueno, gay?

—Ehh... —abre la boca para decir algo y se sonroja un poco, sintiéndose completamente atrapada. Aprieta los ojos—. Sí, sí lo... Lo sería.

—Es decir, creo que yo le querría igual pero... o sea, no de ese modo, ¡porque yo no soy gay! —exclama todo nervioso, salvo cuando se te acercan Francis Bonnefoy o Gilbert Beilschmidt, confiesaaaa.

—¡No, no, no digo que lo seas! De hecho yo tampoco lo soy —se apresura a aclarar también—, sólo digo que... Ehm, bueno, no sería malo como algunas personas creen, ni raro ni nada...

—Ah, bueno... no, seguramente no lo sería.

Ella carraspea un poco, pensando que debe ya dejar este tema que sólo a ella la obsesiona.

—B-Bueno... Ehm...

—Aun hay chicas del ajedrez de las que no me hablas —trata de volver a eso.

—Ah... Sí, sí, perdona —se revuelve porque se ha salido del tema —. Ehm... Natalia.

—Ah... ella, ehm... sí —no podría interesarle menos y aun así la escucha educadamente.

—Ella es... Da un poco de miedo.

— _Yes_ —asiente de acuerdo con eso a pesar de que no la ha tratado nunca.

—Juega muy bien también y siempre está hablando de Iván y lo maravilloso que es... ¿Es ella quien te gusta? —le mira preocupada.

—¿Eh? No, no —sonríe y niega con la cabeza, sonrojándose un poquito. Ella sonríe también, aliviada.

—Que bueno...

—O-Oye y... a ti... ¿A ti te gusta... alguien?

—A... A... ¿Mí?

—Me refiero a... es decir... no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, perdona la pregunta tan directa.

—No, no... Es sólo... —que en si no le gusta mucho nadie... Sí un poco Roderich, pero... Tampoco tanto.

—¿Ajá?

—No, no mucho —se revuelve un poquito.

—Oh... bueno, está bien, supongo —se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

—E-Es decir, tampoco conozco a tantos chicos aquí y ninguno... Bueno, ninguno me llama tanto la atención así —termina la idea.

—E-Entiendo... a veces creo que... bueno, la sociedad nos empuja un poco a tener pareja enseguida y todos parecen estar muy interesados en ello y nada más como si fuera la gran meta de sus vidas o algo.

Lily le mira algo sorprendida porque en alguna manera sí que siente que todo el mundo en esta escuela piensa casi todo el tiempo SÓLO en eso y ella ni siquiera tiene un chico que le guste taaaanto. Sonríe.

—Es cierto... —aunque a él le gusta una chica, piensa también.

—Lo que quiero decir es que... bueno, puede ser importante, pero no una prioridad —le sonríe un poco. Ella asiente un poco conforme con ello.

—O quizás más bien algo que pase, no tanto que se busque. Mientras no pase hay otras cosas que hacer, o ver, o en las que pensar... —como en parejas gays.

—Es verdad —asiente.

—Ehh... Aunque bueno, no digo que está mal que se busque —vacila pensando que ella le está contando de las chicas porque a él le gusta una.

—No... Lo siento, creo que no estoy siendo muy claro —se disculpa, porque se siente nervioso y torpe.

—No, no... Es que parece que yo digo que no deberías buscarlo y está bien, no... No digo que este mal ni nada, de hecho puedo seguirte contando...

—Ah, ah, no hablaba por mí... ehm... sí, vale, cuéntame —decide al final.

Así que Lily explica un poco más sobre unas cuantas chicas más que están en el club de ajedrez... Hasta que de repente...

—... mucho más tranquila y sonríe... —se calla mirando atrás de Matthew.

—Ah, ella e... —se calla también sin entender qué pasa hasta que nota que no le mira a él y se gira a ver qué está mirando.

Vash le mira con el ceño fruncido.

— _What's up... oh_! _Hello_! —Matthew sonríe.

—Ehm... ¿Jones? —y sabe quién eres porque es _Headboy_ y tiene que sabérselos a todos...

— _Yes_ —sonríe más y levanta las cejas porque no todo el mundo sabe su nombre y por un momento se plantea preguntar "¿algún problema, cuñado?" y se sonroja un montón con la idea.

—¿Qué haces hablando con mi hermana? —pregunta acercándose más a la mesa y es que casi está a la misma altura de Matthew sin necesidad de que este último se ponga de pie.

—Ah... ella... —la mira de reojo—. Estaba... yo... —le mira a él de nuevo.

Vash mira a Lily, quien le sonríe un poco.

—Estaba hablando conmigo sobre el club de ajedrez —le explica ella.

— _Yes_ , eso —asiente Matthew.

—Hmmm... —nada convencido, frunce el ceño y tiene un escalofrío—. No deberían hablar de eso aquí.

—¿Por qué no? —inclina la cabeza.

—Están muy aislados y arrinconados.

—Ah... es más tranquilo aquí —se ríe suavemente y se sonroja un poco porque no es que estén en lo oscurito o algo así.

—No, no, pero no deben ponerse aquí —insiste Vash. Matthew mira a Lily sin entender.

—Estamos bien... —susurra ella de vuelta.

— _Nein_. Vas a enfermarte —insiste su hermano mirando a Matthew de reojo.

—Aun puedes... tomar mi jersey, si quieres —propone el canadiense, pasándoselo.

Vash levanta las cejas con eso y Lily se sonroja tomándolo igual, porque bien que quería hacerlo.

—Póntelo... y vete a sentar al fuego —pide el suizo a la chica.

Matthew la mira hacerlo, sonriendo un poco sonrojadito y piensa que tal vez Vash quiera hablar con él de algo.

—Ehhh... —ella muy obediente de repente, en concreto al ponérselo. Se levanta con el suéter puesto que le queda ENOOORME. Le sonríe un instante a Matthew y se va a sentar con Ludwig.

Él sonríe un poco porque sí se lo ha puesto y le parece que le queda muy bien, tan grande que le va parece ella más pequeñita y mona todavía.

Vash se sienta dónde estaba sentada ella, cruzando los brazos y mirándole fijamente. Matthew sonríe un poquito.

—¿Qué le preguntas a Lili?

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué hablabas con ella?

—Ah, sólo hablábamos sobre el ajedrez.

—Conque el ajedrez, ¿eh? ¿Y por qué hablabas con ella y no con alguien más?

—Porque... porque recogió mis gafas. Salieron volando y vino a devolvérmelas. Es una suerte.

—Oh. ¿Así que ella te hizo un favor? —se le acerca, entrecerrando los ojos.

— _Yes_.

—¿Se lo agradeciste cordialmente?

—Pues... sí, claro, eso hacía.

—¿Pretendes hablarle más a menudo a mi hermana?

— _What_?

—¿O esto sólo fue cosa de una vez?

—¿Eh?

—¿Vas a hacer esto más a menudo?

—Pues... a lo mejor. ¿Por? —levanta las cejas. El helvético frunce un poco el ceño—. _What_? —mira a Lily de reojo.

—¿Cuáles son tus notas? ¿Cómo te va en cada materia?

—¿Eh? P-Pues muy bien, saco excelentes en todo. ¿Y a ti? —haciendo conversación. Vash levanta las cejas.

—¿Tú vas a cuestionarme a mí mis notas? Saco excelente en todo también.

—¿Cuestionarte? ¿No estamos hablando?

—Estoy hablando yo y tú me estás respondiendo a mí —le apunta con el dedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... ¡sí! Porque estamos hablando de mi hermanita. ¿Vas a hacerle daño?

—¿Y qué que hablemos de ella? _What_?

—Daño. Ya conozco a los chicos como tú, moscardones, que se le acercan para hacerle... ¡cosas!

— _W-What_? —se sonroja. El de ojos verdes se cruza de brazos, mirándole fijamente—. _What_?

—Sé lo que te propones —le acusa, sonrojándose un poco. Miren, esto es lo que pasa cuando Vash crece y es un adolescente alrededor de más gente... Es menos inocente.

—¿Qué sabes?

—¡Qué pretendes con mi hermanita!

— _B-But_...

—¿Qué?

—Es que no pretendo nada.

—Hmmmmm.

—Y de todos modos... ¿ella no debería ser quien...?

—¿Quién qué? ¿Eh?

—Pues... ¿decidiera esas cosas? —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

Lily aprieta los ojos en la mesa de junto y se pone de pie. Le sonríe un poco a Matthew y se acerca a su hermano, poniéndole las manos en los hombros con suavidad.

— _Bruder_...

Matthew le sonríe de vuelta tras parpadear un poco. Vash da un saltito y la mira de reojo.

—Mathew está bien... No pasa nada.

—¿Eh?

Lily le cierra un ojo a Matthew, que se sonroja más.

—Pero puede hacerte daño —refunfuña el suizo. Ella le sonríe a Vash y niega con la cabeza.

—¡Yo no haría eso!

—No va a hacerme daño, ¿ves? —susurra Lily. Vash arruga la nariz y mira a Matthew con el ceño fruncido.

—Más te vale que no le hagas nada... ¡Y no se sienten en el frío!

Matthew se levanta, intentando acercarse a Lily para llevársela de ahí un poco torpemente mientras se disculpa. Ella sonríe un poquito y se deja arrastrar hasta la mesa de Ludwig, bajo la fulminante mirada de Vash.

—¿Va todo bien? ¿Vas a tener problemas o algo?

—Es... No, no... Sólo es un poco sobre protector, lo siento.

—Es un poco raro.

—Es... Un poco quizás... Se preocupa mucho por mí, es una buena persona.

—Sí, no quería ofenderte.

—No, no, es... —ella suspira—, es un poco duro con la gente y no se da cuenta de ello, discúlpalo.

—Es... sí, sólo que no entiendo del todo.

—¿Qué?

—Pues... él... O sea... Cree que yo...

—¿Q-Qué? —pregunta tragando saliva porque no alcanzó a escuchar toda la conversación.

—Que yo voy a... es decir...

La chica le mira, esperando que acabe la frase. Él sólo la mira y se sonroja.

—Suele tener buen ojo en las cosas que cree —apunta ella inocentemente.

—Ehm... disculpa por esto, no quiero ofenderte, pero no lo creo. Cree que voy a hacerte daño.

—Oh... Él... es un poco sobre protector. Lo siento de verdad, sólo quiere lo mejor para mí.

—No pasa nada —suspira, porque no tiene sangre en las venas, tiene sirope de arce. Lily se sonroja un poco y Matthew le sonríe.

—Yo... No necesitas hablarme más ni nada, va a ponerse muy nervioso igual, así que... Lo siento, sólo ve a tu mesa y si no te me acercas no se meterá contigo —baja el tono de voz.

El canadiense se humedece los labios y se gira a mirar a Vash, quien les está mirando de reojito. Traga saliva y se vuelve a Lily.

—Tal vez pueda... soportarlo. ¿Cómo hacen tus amigos?

—Tengo muchas amigas, casi no amigos...

—¿Y qué pasa si un día quieres...? Ya sé que no quieres pero, ¿qué pasa si un día quieres...? ya sabes...

—¿Ajá?

—Si decides que... es decir... si... ¿si te gusta... un chico? Lo siento, no es asunto mío —añade apartando la cara.

—Ohh... si tuviera algo así como un... novio...

—E-Eso.

—Oh... bueno, ehm... nunca he tenido uno... ni él. No sé si entendería.

Él se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso y ella le sonríe.

—Habría manera de manejarlo... —sonríe un poco y le mira intensamente sólo un segundo antes de desviar la mirada.

—Supongo que habrá —le sonríe él también.

—¿Tú has tenido novia? —inclina la cabeza y el americano niega. Ella se sonroja un poco más—. Tengo que irme.

—Ah... —un poco decepcionado, pero asiente.

—Yo... —aparta la vista por un segundo. El chico la mira —. Deberías entrar al club de ajedrez —donde no está mi hermano.

Matthew sonríe y asiente. Lily se sonroja un poco más aún y se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, _danke_. ¡Nos vemos!

El canadiense la saluda con la mano, sonriendo aun y pensando que se ha llevado su jersey, así que seguro piensa en él mientras lo tiene y tendrán una excusa para hablar de nuevo cuando se lo devuelva.

Lily termina por meterse al cuarto de chicas con una sonrisa medio tonta, sin estar segura de qué acaba de pasar.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	16. Chapter 16

Feliciano Vargas sale corriendo del estadio de _Quidditch_ donde una _bludger_ más que dirigida acaba de golpearle la pierna hasta casi rompérsela.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —protesta Ludwig a su lado, ayudándole a correr, preocupado y con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡No! ¡Me duele mucho!

—Vamos a la enfermería... ven, cuélgate de mí cuello —le pide con plena intención de cargarle, aunque no es precisamente mucho más grande que él, sí que es más fuerte.

El italiano lo hace, lloriqueando un poco. El rubio siente el peso pero no se queja, empezando a correr concentrado hacia el castillo.

—Yo creo que te golpearon a propósito.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—No sé, tienes una pierna muy pequeña para que justamente cayera ahí —resopla un poco.

—¿Pero quién haría eso? —apoya la cabeza en su pecho/hombro.

—Yo que sé, alguien que... Sepa.

—¿El qué?

—De nosotros.

—Oh... no... ¿Crees de veras que es por eso?

— _Nein_. Pero tú no haces ninguna otra cosa... ¡Y yo que sé! La señorita Elba te arreglará. ¿Te duele?

—Sí que me duele... —lloriquea otra vez.

—Y ningún profesor ha hecho nada —protesta entre dientes.

—Es raro, porque el director suele ser bueno conmigo...

Ludwig gruñe un poco en respuesta y entra al castillo sintiendo los brazos dormidos y que las piernas ya no van a darle para caminar. Aun así, sigue caminando.

—No te enfades —le da un beso rápido ahora que están solos.

Ludwig abre los ojos más de lo habitual y se sonroja de golpe, deteniéndose solo un instante de su andar. Sonríe un poquito y mira a Feliciano de reojo antes de volver a caminar otra vez.

—No me gusta que te lastimen y nadie se entere —murmura y se nota que el beso le ha hecho recuperar fuerzas.

—Seguro se enterarán —le acaricia un poco con las manos en la nuca.

— _Ja_ , pero... Debieron haber parado el juego y... —le aprieta un poco contra sí, tranquilizándose un poco con los cariños—. Ya llego, ya llego.

—Me gusta mucho que me protejas tanto —sonríe.

—No lo bastante bien —la sonrisa ayuda a que se relaje un poco porque está asustado. El latino le hace una caricia y aparta las manos antes de que abra la puerta de la enfermería —. ¿Enfermera? ¡Traigo un herido! —anuncia el sonrojado rubio

Elba Müller, la enfermera de la escuela, se acerca con su sempiterno ceño fruncido.

—Tienes que avisar a mi _fratello_ , pero mira que no esté hablando con Toni. Déjalo tranquilo si lo está —le pide Feliciano a Ludwig.

—¡Le dieron un golpe muy fuerte! —explica Ludwig a la enfermera poniendo a Feliciano en una cama y asintiendo a lo que pide.

—¿Donde? —pregunta ella, acercándose a examinarle. El niño le señala. Ludwig observa con mucha atención y en silencio, casi inmóvil. Preocupado—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta ella, examinando la pierna.

—Una _bludger_. Directa a su pierna.

La enfermera niega con la cabeza porque ese juego tan bestia y poco práctico.

—¿Va a estar bien?

Ella asiente, porque con mano experta está revisando y parece que sí le ha roto un poco la pierna, pero el hueso no se ha movido, así que es fácil de arreglar. Saca la varita.

—¿Qué va a hacerle? —pregunta Ludwig mirándola fijamente —. ¿La ayudo?

La enfermera mira a Ludwig de reojo porque en general los amigos prefieren... consolar al enfermo y la dejan tranquila sin hacerle preguntas extrañas.

—¿Le ayudo a algo? —vuelve a preguntar. La extraña afición por la medicina de Ludwig que todos desconocíamos... En realidad sólo intenta que todo acabe más rápido.

—No... —responde ella en un gruñido cuando acaba de conjurar algo y luego se va a por algo en un armario.

Ludwig no se atreve a tocar al italiano, mirando a la enfermera de reojo.

—¿Te duele menos? —susurra para el moreno.

Feliciano no está seguro, pero asiente un poco porque la sensación es que sí, trata de mover el pie y parpadea porque aunque aún le queda un resto de dolor, no le da ya punzada, puesto que el hueso se ha soldado de nuevo.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—¡Sí!

—Menos mal —murmura aliviado —. ¿Quieres que te deje descansar?

La enfermera vuelve y empieza a embadurnarle algo que huele muy mal y se siente frío. Feliciano aprieta los ojos. El chico de primero se acerca a ver la pierna de Feliciano, arrugando un poco la nariz por el olor.

—¿Qué es eso?

Elba vuelve a mirarle de reojo sin decir nada y sin parar de masajearle.

—Puedo ponérselo yo si quiere —míralo qué listo.

—¡No! ¡Con lo mal que huele! —protesta Feliciano.

—Es una medicina, las medicinas huelen mal a veces.

—Aun así... —le mira nervioso porque quizás si huele mal... ¡bueno, no que vaya a dejar de gustarle o quizás sí!

—Vale, vale. Es que estoy parado aquí sin hacer nada.

—Entonces ve a por mi _fratello_.

—¿Pero te dejo aquí solo? ¿Seguro?

—Sí, sí.

El alemán asiente y le toma un segundo de la mano, así entrelazando sus dedos y todo. Si ella fuera un latino seguro levantaría las cejas. Feliciano le sonríe y la enfermera les mira de reojo sin entender qué les pasa, si va a irse de aquí andando por su propio pie en tres minutos.

—Vale, yo... Tú... Cuídate, ¿vale? —le aprieta la mano con suavidad.

El italiano asiente aun con cara un poco de drama. El rubio aprovecha que la enfermera está en el armario para acercarse a él a intentar darle un beso en la frente.

Feliciano no pone problema con eso, por supuesto, sintiéndose mejor de que le bese aun oliendo mal. Habiendo olvidado ya del todo que le duele la pierna. Ludwig se sonroja mucho después del besito, girándose hacia la puerta y el otro se ríe un poquito.

El rubio carraspea y va hacia la enfermera antes de salir.

—Cuídelo mucho, es muy delicado.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco porque además Feliciano ya mueve la pierna normal sin notarlo.

— _Was_? —frunce el ceño. Ella se vuelve a sus cosas—. ¿Puede venir alguien más a verle?

—No hará falta.

—¿Por?

—Ve~? —Feliciano la mira también y ella mira la pierna de él, que ya la tiene hasta recogida.

—¿Ehh? —Ludwig lo mira también a. Levanta las cejas—. ¿Ya está? ¿No va a dejarlo en observación?

El moreno intenta mover la pierna notando que ya no le duele nada mientras ella se lava las manos porque la poción analgésica que le ha puesto siempre se las duerme un poco.

—¡Vaya, eso ha sido asombroso!


	17. Chapter 17

Wallace Kirkland se acerca a Gala Borgeouis como SIEMPRE al terminar la clase de adivinación, ayudándole a recoger un poco el salón.

—Oh, _merci beacoup, mon cheri_ —le agradece ella al notar que lo hace, tranquilamente, mientras el resto recogen sus propias cosas.

—Sabe que lo hago con gusto... Profesora —asegura nervioso y sonrojadito, pero muy concentrado en la labor.

—Como siempre, ¿seguro que no llegarás tarde a la siguiente clase? —se gira y le toma de las manos con mucho cuidado. Él traga saliva y se pone aún más nervioso si eso es posible.

—No, no. No se preocupe por ello.

Ella le mira las manos y se las abre, tomando la izquierda y acariciándole la palma con cuidado. El británico la mira a la cara completamente embobado. Quizás esta vez, sólo quizás, le daría un beso.

—Siempre me han gustado mucho tus manos, te pronostican un futuro encantador... —susurra.

—Eso dice siempre... Aunque nunca especifica con quién.

—No se puede saber el nombre de tu amada leyendo las manos, _mon amour_ —le mira a los ojos y sonríe un poco.

—Y-Yo creo que yo si lo sé.

— _Oui_? —sonríe y el menor asiente.

—Estoy seguro, empieza con G.

— _Oui_? Voy a ponerme tan celosa el día que tengas una novia de tu edad —suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—C-Celosa.

Gala le sonríe y le suelta, volviendo a colocar las tazas.

—¿Vas a contarme de tu novia, entonces?

—No tengo ninguna novia —risita tonta, se toca la mano donde ella le tocó.

—Mejor, todo para mí —le sonríe mirándole por encima del hombro.

—Todo por completo, eso se lo garantizo. ¿Va a volver a casa para las navidades?

—No... No he hablado todavía con mi marido, tal vez acceda a venir él —se vuelve a las tazas.

A Wallace se le cae al suelo una taza y se hace trizas... Como su corazón. Ella se gira, alarmada.

— _Mon cher_ , ¡¿estás bien?!

Él la mira desconsolado unos segundos. La profesora hace un movimiento de varita para reparar la taza y la pone en su sitio antes de acercársele. El chico le da la espalda, apretando los ojos.

—C-Creo que sí tengo c-clase...

—Oh... Wallace —le riñe un poco.

— _W-What_? _What_? —susurra.

—Pues que no quiero que llegues tarde a tu siguiente clase —un poco desconsolada porque no le gusta reñirle.

—Me da igual llegar tarde.

—No debería —le pone las manos en las mejillas. Wallace la mira y se le empañan un poco los ojos sin poder evitarlo—. Shhhh —lo abraza contra sí.

—Pero...

—Dime.

—Es que yo pensé...

—¿Ajá?

—Pero tú siempre...

— _Quoi_?

—Pero... Pero yo... —Wallace, que había imaginado invitarla a salir después de séptimo grado, SEGURO de que no sólo era su favorito sino que además tendría plenas posibilidades...

—Anda, anda, si es tan importante para ti le pediré de quedarme en navidad —le besa la frente y él se sonroja.

—No sabía que tenías un marido...

—Ah... bueno, _oui_. Pero nos vemos muy poco —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y le quieres? —pregunta aún con desconsuelo.

— _Oui_ , claro —le vuelve a acariciar la cara.

—Pero... Pero tú —ha dejado hasta de llamarla profesora—, yo...

—Tú eres mi mejor alumno y mi favorito, pero no se lo digas a los demás.

—Alumno —repite desconsoladito.

—Es lo que eres —le da un besito rápido en los labios.

El británico abre los labios mirándole idiotamente y sonrojándose un montón y... Vale, es igual que esté casada. ¡LE ACABA DE DAR UN BESO! Ella le sonríe y vuelve a acariciarle la mejilla.

—N-No solamente soy... U-Un... A-alumno.

—Ah, _non_?

—¡No! Soy un chico, y... A mí me ves más que a tu marido.

—Claro, tú estás aquí todos los días ayudándome —le sonríe.

—¿Ves?

— _Quoi_? —otra caricia.

—Yo podría cuidarte mejor que él.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí que creo.

—¿Y cómo lo harías?

—Viniendo a verte aun cuando haya salido de la escuela y trayéndote... Flores.

—Tendrías que trabajar aquí, como tu padre y tu madre.

—Haría lo que fuera —saca pecho y la chica se ríe—. ¡Es verdad!

—Estoy segura de ello —le guiña un ojo. Wallace se sonroja un poco más, embobadito.

—Podría quedarse en navidades, sí, sería mejor que ir con él.

—¿Sí? ¿Te gustaría?

Él asiente, muy convencido y seguro.

—Él no tiene que venir además, es decir, para qué.

—No creo que le haga mucha gracia, aunque viaja mucho, así que si está fuera tampoco podrá venir.

—Bien, ya sé qué es lo que pediré como deseo esta Navidad —sonríe.

—¿El qué?

—Que su esposo viaje.

—¡Oh! —se ríe. El chico sonríe un poco.

—Y ya verá cómo es más conveniente... conmigo y no con él.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso? —sonríe divertida.

—Pues sí, él la tiene abandonada aquí y viaja mucho, ¿qué clase de vida es esa?

—Tienes un espíritu tan bello y tan romántico —asegura ella con ensoñación ante eso.

Él se sonroja más con eso porque... ¡Es que hombreeee! Gala le sonríe, porque lo dice de verdad. Es decir, es sincera, lo cree realmente.

—Usted tiene un espíritu mucho... Mucho más hermoso y... Más... —se sonroja porque no se le ocurre.

Ella se ríe y vuelve a acariciarle, ahora el brazo antes de ponerle el dedo en los labios.

—Shhh.

Wallace tiembla un poco, imaginando qué ocurriría si después de esto le besara profundamente.

—No puedes decirme esas cosas. Van a volver a regañarme.

—A-A... ¿Regañarla?

— _Oui_. Ro... El profesor Vargas opina que no es bueno para ti que te tenga este trato especial.

—Han hablado de mí usted y... ¿Él?

— _Oui_ , a menudo hablamos los profesores.

—¿Y qué dice usted de mí? —se sonroja.

—La verdad, que eres mi mejor alumno y siempre me estás ayudando desinteresadamente.

—Pues sí pero...

—¿Ajá?

—¿Algo más?

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé, algo más como que... Quizás en unos años...

—A pesar de todo lo que os enseño, el futuro es tan incierto... —suelta, soñadora. Wallace suspira y arruga la nariz.

—Creo que sí debería ir a mi siguiente clase.

Vuelve a hacerle un cariñito en la cara y asiente. Wallace traga saliva y se sonroja pensando que debería besarla... No lo hace, desviando la mirada al suelo.

—¿Necesita ayuda más tarde con algo?

— _Non_ , pero me gustará contar con tu compañía si te apetece venir a estudiar.

¡Es que no podía ser que con esas propuestas solo pensara en él como un alumno! Sonríe un poquito convencido de ello.

—Vendré más tarde entonces... Y le traeré un libro de la biblioteca —como siempre que subía a estudiar, le llevaba algo a ella para leer.

— _Merci_ —sonríe sinceramente.

Él se acerca a ella, la toma de la mano y le da un beso suave en los nudillos, algo que observó hacer al idiota de Francis. Ella se ríe un poco porque le hacen gracia esas cosas.

—Nos... vemos.

— _Au revoir_.

Wallace le sonríe un poquito antes de salir, sonrojadito, dispuesto a saltarse esta próxima clase para irse a la biblioteca a conseguirle un libro apropiado a la profesora de adivinación. No sin antes encontrarse a su hermano en el pasillo entre los alumnos de la siguiente clase de adivinación.

— _Shite_ —suelta entre dientes, sonrojáaaaandose.

Mientras él se acerca sonriendo, de todos modos está claro que ha venido expresamente a buscarle, porque no hace ya clase con ella. Así que nada más verle se le acerca.

— _Bloody hell_.

— _Good evening, my beloved brother_...

—Ya sé lo que haces aquí... y me da lo mismo. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

—Entonces iré contigo —le pasa un brazo por los hombros, tranquilamente.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para evitarlo?

—Mmm... nah, no creo. Aunque usaras tus influencias para lograr que me castiguen ya le debo castigos a como tres o cuatro profesores.

—Tengo sólo una palabra: _Mother_.

—Incluida _mum_. Técnicamente ahora mismo tengo absoluta inmunidad, cualquier cosa que haga puedo decir que alguien más que castigo a hacerlo y podría ser cierto, además de que subirme la pena no es nada más que desmotivarme para reducir la pena con buena conducta. A ella le debo más horas de castigo que a nadie.

—Maravilloso. Qué bien que tengas inmunidad. ¿Por qué no te vas a besuquear a tu novia en alguna esquina y me dejas tranquilo?

—Está en clase. Al contrario que yo, que estoy soplándome una sólo para venir a ver a mi hermanito.

—Te confundiste de hermanito, tu sombra está en otro sitio.

—Vagando como un alma descarriada por los pasillos, pero eso te lo contaré luego...

—Mejor cuéntamelo de una vez.

—No, prefiero hablar de tus frustradas fantasías primero —le sonríe de lado. Wallace se sonroja sin decir nada—. Así que... como te va con _Madamme_...

— _Shut the bloody hell up_.

—No entiendo cómo estudiando tanta adivinación no has adivinado que iba a venir... —se ríe un poco.

—Sabes que no funciona así —ni funciona de ninguna forma, piensa para así.

—Desde luego, el destino incierto que en cualquier momento puede cambiar, pero atentos a los devenires y con sensibilidad podréis predecir esos cambios —la imita un poco burlón. El menor le da un codacito en el pecho.

—Es una cosa seria la adivinación, no molestes.

—De todos modos no sé cómo ella no ha adivinado lo enfermizo que es lo tuyo. ¿No temes que pueda adivinar un día uno de esos pensamientos sucios tuyos?

—¡No hay nada enfermizo y menos aún pensamientos sucios! Yo no soy tú, _brother_ , ni Patrick. Insisto que te equivocas de hermano.

—Todo _Slytherin_ se queja de los gritos que das por la noche llamándola, no me vengas con eso.

Wallace hace los ojos en blanco, aunque no se sonroja menos.

—No doy ningún grito y si acaso lo diera nadie lo oiría. Tengo cuidado en poner hechizos insonorízantes en mi cama, cosa que tú no pareces saber hacer cuando SÍ que te toqueteas pensando en tu novia nueva.

—Esos no son toqueteos, es que soy muy vocal cuando duerme conmigo —replica e igual se sonroja un poco porque desde luego que lo máximo que ha podido hacer con ella es tocarle un poco los pechos.

—¿Dormir contigo? —se ríe—, en tus sueños.

—También —sonríe de lado.

—Al menos podrías inventarte cosas creíbles.

—Por lo menos es más posible que lo tuyo.

Wallace abre la boca para rebatirle y luego recuerda de nuevo a Gala diciendo sobre ese asunto de "su marido".

—El futuro es incierto. Bien podría pasar lo mío en unos años y lo tuyo irse completamente a la mierda.

—¿Eso te ha dicho tu taza de té? —se burla de nuevo.

—Eso me ha dicho ella —puntualiza tensito.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Vais a casaros en verano?

—¡No voy a casarme! —ladra y el mayor se ríe—. ¿Tú vas a casarte en verano? Empiezas a estar en edad... _mother_ casi tenía la tuya cuando _father_ le pidió matrimonio.

— _What_? —se le corta la risa de golpe.

—Ya lo sabes, no es como que fueran en primero cuando empezaron a andar... en un par de años más ella estará saliendo y seguramente querrá ver un anillo en su dedo —mueve una mano. El pelirrojo traga saliva, nervioso, cambiando el peso de pie—. ¿Has pensado cómo querrías que fuera?

— _What_? _Of course not_!

—Ella seguramente sí.

—Claro que no, no es una desesperada.

—¿Desesperada? ¿Qué tiene eso de desesperado?

—Somos muy jóvenes aunque tú te sientas un anciano.

—Yo no me siento un anciano —ojos en blanco.

— _Of course_.

—Da igual además lo que yo me sienta, la cuestión es que tienes que valorar que ella querrá casarse.

—Y tú que ella no.

—Quizás no, obviamente... pero igual y sí.

—Deberías buscarte a alguien más joven. Alguien más como tú... quiero decir... más homosexual —se muere de risa—. Sabes que Bella es amiga de Francis... tal vez podría organizaros algo.

— _What the bloody hell_! —le mira, indignado. Es que Scott se muere de risa.


End file.
